Sasuke Reborn: Hollow Judgement
by Danfiction
Summary: HIATUS Bleach Naruto: With his death, there came a judgment,he was deemed unworthy and sentenced to the underworld by Fate but it seems with the interference of Destiny,Sasuke's judgment has just begun.Sasuke's journey of atonement begins in a world against him
1. Naruto's chance, Sasuke's judgement

Notes: I guess I should just release this out already since it's just sitting on my laptop taking space. You didn't think I forgot about Sasuke right? Anyways, I suggest you read chapter one from Naruto Reborn: Sasuke Uchiha in my stories, just chapter 1 you don't have to read the whole fic, because this is the continuation of Sasuke's separate journey and if you don't want read the chapter 1 in the other fic then I hope this synapse helps.

Oh and I will only place this disclaimer on once: I do not own Naruto or Bleach, thank you.

* * *

…Previously in Naruto Reborn: Sasuke Uchiha…

The final battle between Naruto and Sasuke proved fatal. Sasuke was killed in the hands of Naruto but the Uchiha managed to land a fatal blow on Naruto, destroying the blonde ninja's heart. In the end, they both had lost their lives.

In death, Sasuke had summoned Fate in efforts to fix his mistakes. He blamed it on the curse mark given to him by Orochimaru, he was never able to get rid of it and in the end; it had caused him to act like a killer beast. He was denied his request.

Naruto, after having regain consciousness, grew shock at what had happened. Sasuke explains the situation in which Naruto agreed with Fate, that Sasuke shouldn't be granted this chance. After explaining his reasons, Naruto then waits for death or whoever to finally take him where he needs to go while Sasuke becomes angry since all he wanted to do was fix his mistakes.

Fate later approaches Sasuke with a new idea, instead of sending Sasuke back, why not send Naruto. At first, Sasuke refused the idea firmly before finally showing some humbleness and agreeing. Fate offered Naruto the second chance, she chose a world where Naruto was never born and decided to send Naruto to the empty shell of a young Sasuke Uchiha to correct what the original Sasuke had done. And with Sasuke finally agreeing and offering Naruto some advice and a good luck in the end, Naruto disappeared to start his new journey, leaving Sasuke in the hands of Fate…

…Now…

Sasuke shielded his eyes as the bright flash of light blinded him. The light dimmed down as Sasuke placed his hands down and stared at the white empty space Naruto had just disappeared from, 'good luck, Naruto,' Sasuke thought, bowing his head slightly.

"Uchiha," her voice commanded Sasuke's attention. It was no longer soft and warming but stern and a bit sorrowful.

Sasuke faced her, watching as her red pupil eyes stared at his soul, "your request has been accepted, now it is time for you to accept your fate," she snapped her fingers as chains erupted from the ground, latching onto Sasuke's body, preventing him from moving.

The Uchiha didn't struggle as the chains enveloped him, stopping him from moving. His head sank low, his eyes staring at the floor. He knew what would happen now, the sins he had committed.

"The underworld awaits you," Fate snapped her pale white fingers again as Sasuke floated from his spot and started drifting towards Fate.

Fate was about to move but she felt another presence.

"Sister," A new figure appeared as Sasuke looked up curiously at the new voice.

He widened his eyes as he stared at two people who looked almost exactly the same, "T-Twins!?" he spoke out.

They both turned to stare at him as Sasuke was graced with their full figures. They both had the same appearance, their body matching the goddesses with an athletic build, pale white skin, red eyes, and rose colored lips. The only difference between the two was that the Fate he knew was wearing a black kimono and had red hair tied in a samurai warrior fashion. This new person he was staring at, she was wearing a white kimono and she had golden blonde hair that wasn't tied but instead, let loose.

Fate raised a brow as she explained to the Uchiha, "yes, in a way we are siblings," she placed a hand on her waste, "I go by many names Uchiha, but most people like to either call me Destiny or Fate…I prefer to be called Fate since…"

The twin interrupted with a voice a bit lighter and softer than Fate's own, "Since I like to be called Destiny," she finished with a smile as Fate sighed.

"Destiny, aren't you supposed to be watching the other worlds?"

Destiny nodded, "of course, I made more of myself and left them to watch the others," she moved forward, towards the dead captive, "I was just wondering what you were doing in this world, isn't the death god supposed to collect this soul," she poked Sasuke in the cheek.

A twitch appeared on Sasuke's forehead, his eyes narrowed a bit, "please, don't touch me," he said in irritation as Destiny raised an amusing brow.

"This is none of your concern," Fate twitched a finger which moved Sasuke's body in the air; "I am just delivering him to the death realm," she stared at Sasuke who looked away in shame, "his crimes earned him a place in hell."

"Oh," Destiny stared down as Fate continued with her path.

"Sister," Destiny stared up again as Fate stopped and turned to stare at her.

"What is it?"

Destiny watched her, her eyes confused, "this isn't your job, I still don't understand why you're…" she widened her eyes, "No you did it again!" Destiny gasped as Fate looked away with her mouth quirked together.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she continued moving again and jerking on the floating Sasuke who wondered what was going on.

Destiny appeared in front of her. She had her hands on her sides, staring at her sister who started to sweat, "you just done one recently and now you did one again didn't you?"

Fate turned her head aside, "I did nothing, I'm just helping out once in a while that's all."

Destiny shook her head, "it's not fair, why do you always choose these things," she pouted as Fate turned back to her and sighed while staring down, "You switched lives again, you know how dangerous that is."

"Listen, I know what I'm doing, it's for the best," Fate smiled while placing a hand on Destiny's shoulders, "look, we cannot leave our orbs for too long, we must return soon."

Destiny shook her head, "I just arrived, my orbs are secured but you've been here longer. Don't you think you need to return back?"

A surprised look crossed Fate's face, "your right," she stared at Sasuke before turning back to Destiny, "I need to return now, can you please take care of this," she stared at Destiny who watched the dead captive with a bit of interest in her godly eyes. She nodded.

"Thank you," Fate's body was disappearing, "we'll continue this discussion later ok."

Destiny nodded as Fate finally disappeared. She floated towards the hovering body. Sasuke watched her, wondering what was that all about, he didn't understand what they meant by orbs.

Destiny stopped in front of him before smiling. Suddenly Sasuke felt the chains around him loosen. The chains clattered, moving around his body before finally disappearing. He stared up at the goddess, watching as she approached him.

"Orbs are the worlds that we watch over," she answered to Sasuke's surprise before remembering that if Fate was able to read minds then of course the twin sister would be able to do so as well.

Destiny giggled, "Don't assume we are reading minds mortal. Our powers are a bit more complex then that but anyways," she turned around and started moving away, she signaled Sasuke to follow, "I would rather you walk than for me to drag you in chains, now come child."

Sasuke quirked his lips before following.

"To explain orbs," Destiny started to lecture, "they simply are different dimensions that where created by Lord Kami entrusted to our care, that's all I'll say," she stopped, halting Sasuke before facing him, " now," she moved close, "It is time to see what my sister did."

"Huh," Sasuke was suddenly frozen in place; he felt something freeze his whole body as he stared at the goddess in front of him. Her eyes where closed but he spotted the glowing energy at the center of her 

forehead. It glowed brighter for another moment, blinding Sasuke again before it all stopped and Sasuke was released. He fell to his knees, panting hard as Destiny frowned.

"Sorry about that," Destiny kindly helped him up, "I found it easier to read your soul rather than to ask you."

"Read my soul?" Sasuke asked confused and still shock at the power displayed as he took her hand and stood up, "like palm reading?"

Her lips scowled, "you are lucky you are mortal or I would have taken that as an insult," she shook her head before explaining, "let's just say, now I know everything there is about you."

She stared at him in sadness, "this deal Fate made with Naruto and your body, I see you're truly ok with this?"

Sasuke nodded while staring up at her proudly, "I know what will become of me and I am ready to accept the consequences," Destiny watched with curious eyes as the proud Uchiha spoke, "I screwed up one world already, I don't want it to happen again," she watched as his eyes suddenly became sad, "even if I cannot be the one to change it," he closed his eyes, "Naruto will…he was always the hero anyways."

She sensed a great deal of sorrow deep inside the boy, but orders where orders, there was nothing she could do for him…or was there? An idea popped into her mind.

"My sister told me to take care of this," she stared at Sasuke who watched her movements, "So I will, come, we'll go somewhere away from my sister's prying eyes."

Before he could even talk, they suddenly disappeared.

In an instant, they appeared in a familiar white room, except this time, there was a glowing orb at the center. Sasuke stared at it in confusion before turning to Destiny.

"I cannot grant you the same deal as my sister but I find her decision a bit unfair," she placed her hand out as the orb flew towards her; it landed on the palms of her stretched out hand.

"But I can make you a different deal."

Sasuke perked up at the news, a chance to live again; of course he would take it.

There was a sad expression on Destiny's face, one that shook Sasuke inside.

"I saw in you, I see how much you want to change," she stared into his eyes, "If I place you in the heart of evil, will you still be able to turn good?"

She continued to stare into his eyes. There was a fierce determination in the boy's eyes, it impressed her. The answer was given without hesitation, "yes, I will do all I can."

Destiny nodded before straightening up and speaking in a commanding tone, "Sasuke Uchiha, you have been sentence to the life in the underworld but I will grant you mercy," she placed a hand towards him, "show me there is good inside a heartless when you will become evil itself," she placed the orb high up in the air, "this world will be your judgment."

Dark energy surrounded his body as he levitated towards the center of the room with the orb hovering above his head.

"W-Whats going on!" he yelled out before he felt it. Something stabbed him in the inside; he felt his emotions slipping while he brought his hands up to his face.

His eyes widened as he stared at his hands, it was transforming, turning harder, whiter, and sharper, they were becoming claws, but the most shocking part that literally tore his breath away was the hole growing in his chest.

His eyes slowly stared up to the sad face of Destiny. Something was forming in front of him, it was covering his face, his hands trembled but he couldn't move them, he couldn't touch it but he felt his mind disappearing. He was losing consciousness or he was losing his memory, to him, he felt like he was entering a deep sleep. When he wakes…or if he wakes, he wondered what would happen.

"You will forget your memories," he stared up at her voice that sounded so familiar. The person in front of him, why couldn't he remember who it was, "you will forget yourself," she continued speaking out to his suffering.

"You will become something without emotion," she looked away, "you will become a Hollow," her hands glowed with energy as the monster in front of her stopped moving, "this is my judgment to you Sasuke," the beast suddenly fell unconscious, "don't fail me." With a flick of her hand, yellow energies surrounded the beast and then he was no more.


	2. Karyu Inazuma

**Note: I will say this, please don't complain to me that the history is off or that never happened in the manga/anime thank you, this is AU to a point, ranks do change in time. Oh, do you want me to use 'spirit energy' or 'reiatsu' and Cero or Hollow flash? I will alternate between the two so just tell me later on.**

**IMPORTANT: Let's clear this up as I will be using this reference to describe my Vasto Lorde: Arrancars are not Vasto Lordes, they are hollows who have ripped off their masks. The original arrancars are those who have ripped their masks off on their own, without any help from Aizen or something like that. Think on this analogy, Shingami's have Vizards (or Shinigamis with hollow powers) while Hollows have arrancars, (Hollows with shinigami powers). Menos have three classes and an arrancar is just taken from the adjuchas class. So far, I have not revealed any Vasto Lordes but that doesn't mean Sasuk can't become one ;) ( oh btw, my guess until we find out in the manga or videos is that, Vasto Lordes don't have zanpaktous, or really, they just don't have releases as their true form appears humanly.)**

_He witnessed as one of his kinds was slain in front of him. There was no remorse felt, only hunger as his eyes stared at the orange haired shinigami in front of him._

_He sensed the huge amount of spiritual power earlier from his world and appeared to find a half destroyed house, a ruined street, and a shinigami that radiated spiritual power._

"_Ichigo!" the injured one near the lamp post yelled out, "be careful, this one is stronger than the last one!"_

_The orange hair shinigami smirked as he lifted up his huge sword and pointed it against the large dragon like hollow that stood in front of him, "I will save my family," yelling he ran forward, his giant soul slayer in hand and a determination in his eyes as he prepared to cut down the beast._

_The creature's size was as big as the hollow from before. His arms where long, muscular with claws at the end while his legs looked almost lizard like, a giant reptilian muscular leg that left cracks on the surface of the street floor. Bony like wings sprouted from the back that stretched out as the creature moved while the creature's white scaled spiked tail whipped the ground causing more cracks to appear. The mask shaped like a dragon's scaled face with four horns on the top only added to the intimidation as the creatures mouth opened wide, roaring out as the temperature around the creature rose._

_The injured one noticed, she yelled out, "Ichigo stop!"_

_It was too late, the shinigami jumped high in the air, yelling out as he prepared to slash down on the large hollow, "go to hell!" He brought his blade down._

_The beast narrowed his eyes before disappearing._

_Ichigo widened his eyes in shock as the creature appeared behind him, its fire claws already in motion as it slammed against the shinigami. _

"_ICHIGO!" the Hollow heard her voice yell out as the shinigami went crashing into the wall. It turned its attention towards the house. It was hungry, the hollow needed to eat soon. _

_The ground shook as the hollow made his way towards the home; he sensed the spiritual powers in the children that lay prone in the floor, it made him hungrier at the thought of devouring a delicious soul._

_Suddenly, his tail shot out, blocking a sword strike as the shinigami he attacked earlier stood in front of him._

_The one called Ichigo was covered in blood caused by the injuries the hollow had caused. The shinigami panted, he was injured, he was weak, but he glared at the hollow, swishing his sword in the air before yelling out, "Leave my family alone, your fight is with me!"_

_The hollow creature felt the shinigami's spiritual power rise into surprising levels, he could see the spirit power radiate in blue waves from the shinigami who aimed his sword towards him._

_Ichigo yelled out one more time before moving quicker than what the hollow expected. He appeared in front of the creature, his sword filled with even more power than before as the shinigami attacked again…_

His closed eyes snapped open while his body sat up from his bed. The obsidian colored eyes stared down at his chest where a hole was in place of his heart. He stared at the scar that started from his chest and went pass through the hole and down his stomach.

The room he laid in was dark with stone walls all around him with only one metal like door in one of the walls. He stood from his bed as his hands reached up and touched the broken mask on top of his head, he felt the four bony horns on top of his dark hair before he felt familiar spirit energy outside his door; it opened.

The light from the hallway didn't faze him. He slowly turned his head back, staring at the new comer who blushed.

"S-sorry to bother you Lord Inazuma."She saw the number one that was tattooed on his bare back before turning around as Inazuma took the cloaked white and blue laced outfit from his bed and placed it on, it adjusted to his size.

He knew who it was, just one of the lower powered arrancar, a fraccion from one of the other Vasto Lordes.

"Why are you here," he spoke emotionlessly as his eyes stared at her broken mask. It was half of a jaguar looking face that was attached to the left side of her cheek, he never bothered to learn their names; it was a waste of his time.

"My Lord," she bowed while letting her short blonde hair fall, "the others have gathered, they have urgent news."

Inazuma stared out in a bored manner before walking out of his room and passing the messenger, "so be it," he disappeared.

The fraccion sighed before moving to fulfill her other instructions.

"You know," a voice spoke as she turned around, spotting another fraccion. His mask covered the lower half of his face while a hood covered his head, "you always enter without knocking just so you can see the leader in that state…"

She blushed before turning around and speaking with a deadly tone, "don't talk to me."

"Does he not know how important this is!" he yelled out while striking a dramatic pose in the air. He swung his arms around as if dancing, "what is taking him so long?"

The woman sitting across him twitched in irritation. She fixed up her short purple colored hair, avoiding the spiked mask near her forehead before speaking out, "sit down Dordonii, I still can't believe the leader tolerates you…"

"A ha," he smirked in the air before running his hand through the smooth piece of hollow mask left in his forehead, "calm down Niña, remember who outranks who," he laughed as she glared at him.

"Out of all people I can't believe he outranks me," she mumbled as Dordonii stared at the others sitting down.

These where the high ranking arrancars that bothered to form an alliance, but lately, there was something moving in the hollow world, some sort of new leader appearing, leading their own group of arrancar.

"We can't waste anymore time, we must figure out what is happening," Dordonii spoke out to the group gathered here, "we don't know anything about this new intruder of our world, will we just sit and watch as he comes to our base?"

"Lord Inazuma hasn't appeared yet," she stood up again, glaring at Dordonii, "shut up and wait Dordonii."

"Aw such a shame," Dordonii tsked as he waved a finger towards the purple haired girl who had teardrop markings on each cheek. She twitched in irritation while gritting her teeth, "such beauty and yet what a monstrous personality."

"W-WHAT WAS THAT!" she yelled slamming her hands on the table. The others in the table sighed, they were already used to these two. A dark man with an orange afro, sideburns, and a goatee stood up and addressed the two.

"Dordonii, Circucci, stop this now, we must wait for all our members to arrive before we start."

Dordonii sighed, "yes, but as usual, Karyu is late once again…"

"Don't talk as if your friends with Lord Inazuma," Circucci placed her arms at her sides while still glaring at the idiotic arrancar, "you wouldn't even last one minute with him."

There was an amused look that appeared on Dordonii's face as he waggled his finger towards the fellow arrancar which infuriated her even more, "tell me Niña, are you still trying to gain his attention."

Her face blushed before removing her whip like weapon from her sides and smacking it against the floor which caused cracks to appear, "I don't care anymore, I'll kill you."

"Ohoo Niña," he grinned wile staring down his opponent, "are you sure you can defeat me?"

They stared at each other as the room became silent; they waited for the sign to start.

"What is this?" his voice was emotionless and sounded a bit annoyed as the two froze. They turned around and found their leader Karyu Inazuma staring at them with dark neutral eyes.

"L-Lord Inazuma," they said before quickly bowing and taking a seat.

"If you have come to waste my time, I will kill you," he narrowed his eyes slightly as the others gulped. They were terrified of this arancar, his powers were greater than any of them in the room and probably as great as a Vasto Lorde, at least, that was what they heard in the rumors.

He took a seat in the first chair at the end of the table before speaking out, "now why have you summoned me?"

"Ahem," Dordonii stood up from his seat and spoke, "my lord, we have reports of a new group forming on the outskirts of our beautiful establishment. There is a risk of them attacking and taking over our place."

Karyu continued to stare at him before replying, "So?"

"W-what!?" Dordonii was taken aback like the rest of them before he quickly recovered, "will we not strike at them and take down this group?"

Karyu stood up, his eyes unwavering as he stared at the so called arrancars who have gathered, "the weak shall fall and it is the strong who will live." They stood in silence as Karyu spoke, "do not forget this, if you fear your life, get stronger, otherwise," he started walking away, "die."

He moved away as the other stayed quiet, reflecting his words, "if that is all, I shall take my leave," he disappeared again as the others remained solemn.

"You heard his words," the dark colored man with the orange afro stood up from his seat, "if they come, we will fight to see who is stronger to lead. I'm leaving." He disappeared in a blur.

The others moved out as well, the meeting over as Dordonii sighed. Circcuci chuckled, "and there you have it, we are left to defend ourselves after all."

Dordonii turned to her, "I guess," there was a feral grin on his face, "this battle might be interesting eh Niña."

Circcuci nodded before turning to the spot their leader had disappeared from, "I wonder where Lord Inazuma goes after our meetings?"

Dordonii shrugged, their leader was a mystery sometimes.

"**Strange isn't it**," Dordonii and Circcuci turned to the low voice that spoke. His face took a shape of a tube as he was the only one left of the bunch that sat on his chair.

"_Lord Inazuma has no plan or motives whatsoever," _the voice was different this time as it came from the same body; the voice was lighter if not scratchy as the figure stood up from his seat.

"Yeah well," Circcuci folded her arms together, "he is still the strongest one out of all of use, Aaroniero."

The arrancar placed his arms behind his back, "**Even so, we must prepare**" they knew he was staring at them, "_the intruders will arrive soon…."_

Perpetual darkness where lowly hollows live, giant white quart like trees filled the area as a sand layer covered the skies.

Karyu appeared near the cliffs, staring out into the forest lost in thought.

'…_Forest of death…'_

He heard a voice in his head as an image of a blonde haired boy appeared. Karyu grew irritated, he didn't know what these little memories were, why do they appear in his mind? He struggled internally, trying to figure out this mystery.

It was in this forest when he removed his mask. This is where it all started, the memories, the voices, he felt as if he was missing something, as if there was something he needed to do.

"So you've come back again," a voice spoke to him as Karyu long ago sensed his presence, "have you come to finally kill me?"

Karyu looked back slightly, watching as this feral looking man in a shinigami outfit, wearing a mask taken by one of the hollow creatures stood with his hand on the handle of his sheathed weapon.

Karyu stared back ahead at the dark forest, "like I said before shinigami, there is no need for me to dirty my hands on a weakling."

The shinigami twitched in spot before standing still. He couldn't figure out this hollow, he knew he wouldn't be able to kill him but still, why doesn't this Hollow kill him?

The shinigami leaned on the walls of the cliff while staring at the Hollow. His first encounter with this being was something he didn't like. He remembered fighting the creature when it still had a mask on and he remembered how the creature paused during the battle before yelling out and scratching at its mask. It was confusing really, one second they were battling with the creature winning but then it just stopped and the creature disappeared. Of course he met with it again, this time, without the creature's mask on only this time; it seemed as if the creature wasn't interested in killing him.

"Why do you come here all the time?" the shinigami had the courage to question as the powerful hollow stayed quiet, "what are you searching for?"

There was an expression on the hollow's face, one that the shinigami couldn't really tell what the creature was feeling at the moment.

…_scaredy cat…_

Karyu heard his voice again, he knew who it was, the name just seemed to escape him, but who was he, whose voice was this? Were these memories of his living life?

The powerful Vasto Lorde didn't know as he rose up from his spot and turned to the shinigami.

The warrior in the black kimono suddenly changed to an attack stance, ready to move if anything happens.

"What is your name?" Karyu asked, surprising the shinigami.

Sensing no threat from the hollow, he answered, "Ashido Kano."

Karyu nodded, "I see," he moved away as he sensed several spirit energies off in the distance. There seemed to be a battle taking place in the base, "I wonder how long you will last in this forest," Karyu spoke before disappearing.

Ashido let out a breath he was holding. The power that radiated off of that hollow was as powerful as a captain in soul society, if not greater. He looked up into the dark sand covered skies, he wondered what would ever happen if they invaded the human world.

Karyu appeared at the entrance to his fortress. He stared at the destruction, destroyed walls and buildings. The attackers must have invaded after he left, then engaged the members of his group one in one. He walked calmly through the area, observing the damage and analyzing what had happened. He sensed familiar spirit energies with new ones, 'so the new leaders must have been decided', he thought before disappearing and reappearing inside the entrance of the building towards a familiar room he had just escaped from. He pushed the double giant doors asides and walked in.

Several heads turned to him, a few old and a few new as the one who must be in charge sat in his chair and stared right at him.

Karyu took a look at the person sitting in his chair; he sensed a power within this arrancar that seemed to have been a step up greater than the others sitting in the seats. The appearance was that of an older muscular man, his skin dark and his hair brown as a remnant of the hollow mask was left on both his cheeks, they where the cheek bones of what the mask would have been

"Lord Inazuma," three familiar faces spoke out while sitting at the end chairs. Karyu raised a brow before a chuckle escaped the one that seemed to be the leader.

"So you are the leader of this bunch," the figure leaned back in the chair as Karyu nodded, "our leader asks if you would join our cause."

They all stared as Karyu stood quiet, listening to this arrancar speak, "Soon we will have power like none other and our leader wishes for your help, and already a few of your members have joined us…the Espada."

Karyu briefly glanced at them; it was the woman with short purple hair, the large dark man with an orange afro, the hollow with a tube shaped head that was considered second in command with him and that idiotic one he never really liked. They turned away from him except for the masked one; he sat quietly with his arms folded as Karyu stared back at the current leader.

"So what will you do?" the old man stared up with a small smirk.

"You're in my seat," Karyu answered to the surprise of the others.

The old man twitched, "well our ranks are determined by our numbers, I am…"

His eyes widened as Karyu disappeared in front of him before reappearing behind the old man. He didn't even see the movement nor did he see the blade approaching.

"Still in my seat," Karyu had spoken in a deadly calm voice before slashing the old leader in half, watching as the body disintegrated right in front of the others.

The new comers stood up but quickly froze in spot as Karyu released his spirit power. They all felt the spirit pressure that held them down before Karyu spoke, "tell me, who are you?"

The new leaders glanced at each other before nodding, the one to Karyu's left spoke.

"I am Barragan, Espada number two," he was an old looking man as the next with green hair and a mask in a shape of a skull on top of her green hair spoke next, "Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Espada number 3."

He continued to listen as the others continued where another left off, Nnoitra Jiruga number 4, Szayel Aporro Grantz 5, Aaroniero Arruruerie6, Shawlong Koufang 7, Dordonii 8, Gantenbainne 9, and Circucci 10.

Karyu glanced at the ones he knew, they twitched as his eyes met each one of them, he wasn't surprised at them for joining the greater force, "do as you want," he finally spoke to the others who stared at him in shock.

"B-but," the old man to his left, number two stammered, "what will you do?"

Karyu narrowed his eyes towards him as the old man felt a shiver run down his spine, "whatever I please." He disappeared

The others let out a breathe of relief before the old man spoke again, "you three," he addressed the ones in the back who had defeated the ones who had arrived with them to take over this place, "just how strong is this Inazuma?"

The three stared at the table before the purple haired woman spoke, "not much is known about Lord Inazuma, he appeared one day when we first gathered the other arrancars."

Dordonii placed a hand in his chest and one arm up in an exaggerated pose, "yes, he does whatever he wants and doesn't really like to talk to us. It makes it hard to get to know him."

"But his power," the orange afro man spoke afterwards, "no one knows how he gained it."

The old man nodded, "I see, but will he listen?"

"I guess that depends on him," Dordonii answered again, staring seriously at the 2nd espada Barragan, "as I've said, he does as he pleases."

"This will pose a problem for us," Barragan said in the end.

"I don't see what the deal is," He wore an eye patch on the left side of his face while his long dark hair reached down to his shoulders. The 4th espada Jiruga spoke out. His eyes were closed while he rested his cheek on his hand whose elbow was on the table, "let's just kill him."

The four in the back who originally served under him stared in shock, they wondered if they could.

"You talk big" her eyes slowly closed as she stared at Jiruga who stared at her in annoyance, "why does killing always end up being a solution for you," she stared with dead eyes at the 4th espada, "Who would listen to an un-intellectual beast like you?

"What was that woman," he stood up with his hand already reaching for his weapon, "you should learn to keep your mouth shut and let men talk."

He didn't see it coming as small energy like beam that sliced his right cheek, "you and your male chauvinism, only idiots act like that.".

He glared back at woman with his other hand already holding onto his weapon that was drawn out, "y-you bitch."

"Enough!" Barragan commanded the both of them who continued to glare at each other, "if you want to fight, do it elsewhere but right now we must follow our orders. We must rebuild this base and force this Vasto Lorde to join us."

Nnoitra continued to glare at the green haired woman with hate.

"You will never beat me, no matter how many times you come at me," she spoke in a sad voice as Nnoitra gritted his teeth and returned his weapon to his sheath.

"Just wait," he whispered as he disappeared from the room.

"Hmp" she closed her eyes before speaking, "so what happens if he doesn't want to help us?"

Barragan stared at Neliel before answering, "Then we will have no choice but inform our leader and see what he wants us to do next."

…Scene change…

Ichigo glanced out the window from his room, his life changed ever since he became a soul reaper thanks to Rukia but he wondered why he had an unsettling feeling in his guts. That night he battled his first hollow and defeated it, the second one that showed up was the most confusing for him, he remembered it clearly…

_His blade slashed the dragon Hollow's chest, leaving a scar as the dragon like creature backed away. It looked angry as it roared out and stomped forward again. _

_Ichigo stared at it in irritation, it was tough to kill, and he didn't know how long he could last._

_There was a coughing sound from his sister Karin who lay prone on the floor. She weakly opened her eyes as her raspy voice spoke out, "I-Ichigo."_

'_Hold on Karin, everyone,' Ichigo thought with even more determination as he glared at the Hollow in front of him. It disappeared again, Ichigo remembered the attack before turning around and using the flat side of his blade to block the creature's strike._

"_That won't work on me twice," Ichigo yelled out before tossing the attack aside and stabbing forward. _

_The creature dodged to the left, the strike missed before the Hollow struck Ichigo with his giant palm, slamming him into the floor. Ichigo lost his breath._

_The creature released again before heading forward to the other targets. _

"_Don't run away from me," Ichigo spoke weakly as he lifted himself up, using his giant zanpakutou to help him stand, "your fight is with me remember," he glared up at the creature who stood still and continued to watch him._

_Ichigo lifted his blade again, pointing it at the Hollow, "now come on you bastard or are you chicken?"_

_Then the strange thing happened, the creature froze in spot and didn't move. Ichigo took it as if the creature was mocking him, he yelled out, "I said fight me you bastard!" he stared with eyes filled with determination, "I won't lose to you," his voice was deadly._

_The hollow just stood there, staring at him as Ichigo continued to lose his patience before the creature moved his clawed hand up. The shinigami prepared for the worse but watched in surprise as the hollow reach up to his head, he heard it speak in that deep voice, "w-what, what is this feeling?"_

_Ichigo didn't know what was going, he continued to watch as the creature roared out into the night, its hand still grabbing its head before a portal opened behind the creature and swallowed it in._

He continued to ponder, lost in thought that he didn't see the flying foot heading his way.

"ICHIGO!" the foot made contact, smacking him and sending him flying to the side wall.

"What the hell!" he rubbed at his head as he glared at the person who kicked him, Rukia.

"Ichigo, I have been calling your name for more than a minute now," she placed a blue fire pictured red glove on her hand as Ichigo nodded, "there's a hollow attack."

He quickly stood up as Rukia slammed her hand onto Ichigo's face, pushing out the shinigami soul inside of him before he set off and jumped out the window.

Rukia watched before following, she knew Ichigo was still thinking back to that night, it surprised even her too and she had no explanation to offer except that he was really lucky, she knew they might not have survived that attack.


	3. Deceived times two

Ch 3

**Note: I don't plan on giving Sasuke a pairing but I can easily be influenced to rethink that idea. Don't complain about me bringing Ichigo on the scene, I just want to show what is going on in the human world while this occurs. I gave them all swords even though I know what their weapons are, they transform as well, the sword form is just them not activating their powers ok.**

**Remember this is way early in the bleach arch this is when the Espada formed and I know that is not how it happened and I know the whole story of Nel, I am caught up with the manga but hey I let my imagination run loose and this is what I get, 'my world my rules' ya know ******

A desert so vast with the sky ever dark that one would wonder if it would ever end, if the perpetual dark with the moon lit night changes when the time is right or if a certain time comes.

'You see it once, you've seen it all,' Karyu thought while standing in the lake of sands.

"Is there something you need my lord?" a voice spoke out as the sands collected, forming a face with a hollow mask.

Karyu shook his head, "no, go about your business."

The sand hollow nodded before disappearing down into the floor, leaving Karyu to walk along this vast plane.

…_This is my judgment to you…Sasuke…_

His eyes slightly closed as his pale lips moved to speak, "Sasuke?"

He pronounced the name, getting used to it before staring up at the dark sky again, "is that my…real name?"

"My, my your ever serious," her voice spoke playfully as Karyu slightly turned his head back to stare at the figure.

She sat on top of a rock, smiling as she stared at him. There was a perpetual red blush mark that stretched across her cheeks, probably some sort of distinguishing birth mark, also, her skull mask with two goat horns was on top of her long green hair; she was one of the new comers.

"What do you want," Karyu asked unemotionally causing the woman to pout.

"The others wonder how you've become so strong," she jumped up from her spot and landed next to the Vasto Lorde, "I mean, we've gotten our powers from our leader, he says that in order to gain our full arrancar powers, we require a certain…thing." She stared up in a thinking position as Karyu twitched an eye.

"Thing?" his voice deadpanned as the green haired hollow shrugged.

"I forgot the word but he did give us a taste of its power before he said he would find the real source of the thing."

"Are you serious," Karyu turned around staring at this person who was supposedly one of the high ranking members, "you don't even remember the name?"

She stuck her tongue out, "I am not much for details," turning around she started walking away, "but your power, it's surreal, I didn't even know an arrancar could achieve such a thing without any help."

A small memory of a white room appeared in Karyu, he shook it off replying, "whatever."

He placed his hands in his pockets and walked away, leaving the woman to sigh in exasperation before she spoke out again.

"My name is Neliel Tu by the way."

Karyu stopped before turning around, "I didn't ask."

She rolled her eyes, "you know you're really stiff…"

Karyu closed his eyes, "your opinion doesn't really mat…" he opened them to find Neliel missing. He looked up to the skies and watched as she jumped away while spinning in the air as if she was having fun. Karyu sighed in irritation before walking away again and with a small glance back at her; a small smirk appeared on his face as he disappeared in a blur.

…He walked out of the room with a smirk on his face. The eye patch on his left eye and that sinister grin stuck on his face identified him as Nnoitra.

"She will pay," he spoke in anger remembering that woman who always got in his way "and soon," he chuckled as his evil smile reappeared on his lips.

The second Espada appeared in the meeting room. It seemed he was alone as he placed an item on top of the table.

"Are you going to speak to the boss, Barragan?" a new figure appeared, not really surprising the old espada.

Baragan turned back, spotting the eye patch on the arrancar before a chuckle escaped his old throat, "Nnoitra, you should learn not to mess with those more powerful than you."

Nnoitra scowled, "I don't mind you Baragan but that woman, she will never be more powerful than me," he walked close, watching as Barragan switched on the device and a green glow of energy shot up, forming a shape or channel.

A holograph of a shadowed figure appeared. It seemed as if the figure was working on something as they could only spot the kanjis for five and captain on the back of the shadow's cloak.

"What is it?" his voice was calm and soft but undeniably there was a hidden threat underneath the words.

"Sir we have successfully secured the base and are well on our way to making repairs." Barragan spoke.

The shadow seemed to have noticed something as indicated with the slight movement of his body, "where is the one I placed in charge?"

"That idiot got himself killed," Nnoitra answered with a smirk on his face, he never did like him.

"Oh?" the shadow stopped whatever it was doing as it turned around to face them, "explain."

They informed him of what took place in the meeting room, how the arrancar Inazuma destroyed the one in charge of this mission with relative ease.

"So he is as strong as I suspected, where does his allegiance lie?"

"To himself," Nnoitra answered with a scoff as Barragan stared at the patch eyed Lorde with slight irritation for speaking right away.

The shadow was silent for a moment.

"Kill him," the shadowed figure explained, "an allegiance to himself isn't an allegiance to my cause, he will pose a threat."

Nnoitra smirked as Barragan said, "he is strong sir but no matter, we will do as you say."

The shadow returned to his work, "I will leave it up to you two," he briefly glanced at them as they got a glimpse of the glasses on his face, "do not fail me." There was a knock on what appeared to be a door inside the holograph room before the connection ceased.

Barragan turned to Nnoitra, "Inazuma is strong but he is foolish in allowing us to live."

There was a sinister smile on Nnoitra's face as Barragan wondered what he was thinking.

"I have an idea," Nnoitra chuckled in delight. If all things worked well, he could kill two birds with one stone…

…**Scene change…**

"Tell me again what the point of this is," Karyu continued to stare as this woman named Neliel with a face akin to boredom. It's been hours as he watched her slash the sands with her blade while applying spiritual power. The sand turned to glass in certain areas as she continued whatever it was she was doing.

She glanced his way, her eyes slightly narrowing a bit before she turned back to her work, "it would help if you were more patient…"

Karyu tapped his index finger on his shoulder, a slight look of irritation on his face, "I see no point in you wasting my time."

Her sword stopped as she turned back to face the powerful arrancar, "and what would you rather be doing, staring out into the sky again?"

He looked away with his eyes closed as Neliel smirked, "now wait," she continued with her task.

Several other minutes passed by as Karyu continued to lose his patients. This arrancar named Neliel said she had something important to show him, but all he sees is her playing with the sands, why is this important?

"All done," she spoke out with a smile on her face as she signaled Karyu to follow her.

She jumped high in the air, manipulating the space around her as she flew higher and higher. She finally stopped and stood in the sky while staring down at her work.

Karyu disappeared from his spot and appeared next to her. His eyes slightly widened as he stared down below as Neliel continued to smile.

"This is…"

In the sand, the crystals she carved into the ground formed a picture of a hollow mask. There was just one thing off about it…the mask was smiling in a goofy manner.

Neliel laughed in the air as she admired her work, "Even arrancars need to learn how to slack off," she faced Karyu who didn't look amused. His face actually seemed twitching as Neliel laughed once again.

"What is wrong with you?"Neliel stopped laughing as he heard Karyu speak, "why do you find amusement in this?"

Neliel hovered towards him, stopping as she stood by his side as Karyu waited for an answer as he stared right at her.

"I find humor in your expression really," she answered before hovering upside down to Karyu's seemingly endless annoyance.

"What," he stated more than asked.

She smiled again before speaking, "You are different from the arrancars I've seen. You have no plan, no goal, nothing, you're just…strong, that's all."

He stared at her as she said those words, come to think of it, what was he aiming for, why did he join the others?

She turned back to the picture she made, "you don't seem to have an agenda of your own, and you just stare out for hours…what is it you're looking for, exactly?"

Karyu paused at that question he was asked again. It seemed like he wasn't good at hiding the fact that he was searching for something. Ever since he had taken off his mask, he had been hearing voices and having glimpses of memories, things he wasn't sure what it meant to him. There was just this feeling that he didn't belong here. Maybe, secretly, the idea of joining a group meant something to him, maybe he was looking for a comrade.

His eyes travelled to the picture that was drawn, taking another look at it as he felt a bit of humor in all of this.

Neliel watched in surprise as a small grin appeared of Karyu's face, then a chuckle escape his lips before he was letting out a smooth laughter that surprised her at how enjoyable it sounded.

"I guess," Karyu settled down as he chuckled a bit more, "I don't know what it is I am searching for."

He turned back to Neliel who continued to watch him in surprise as she returned to the normal standing position in the air, "Nel was it?"

"It's Neliel Tu," she thought for a moment, "actually, Nel Tu," she liked how it sounded.

Karyu nodded before he speaking, "I am leaving this group."

Nel was taken aback at his answer as Karyu stared ahead at the dark skies, "I need to find what I am looking for, and I can't do it if I stay here."

A gust flew past them as their white cloaks flapped in the air, Nel responded, "well at least you should tell the others."

Karyu scoffed at the idea, what did he care. He faced Nel again; this arrancar was a lot more free spirited than the rest…unless you count that idiotic one Dor-something but, she was different, not as ruthless as he imagined an arrancar would be, he guessed he owed it to her.

"What of your actions?" he asked as Nel watched him curiously, "what explains your behaviors?"

She smiled sadly while staring at him before turning her head upwards to watch the dark moon, "once we hollows tear away our masks, we regain a sort of consciousness. It's not that we must kill or that we do kill, it's because I decided to kill," she stared at him as Karyu watched her in surprise, "like a shadow of the human kinds, I act as I do with emotion, I think, and act because I can, if not then what makes us different from beasts with no minds at all?" She stared at him sadly as Karyu continued to watch her with a hidden emotion.

Once he tore away his mask, he was filled with even more questions and it was those questions that kept him going, searching for the answers. He closed his eyes while a soft smile appeared on his face surprising Nel, "I see Nel," he opened his eyes, staring at her as she witness a sort of new found life within them, "I see."

Both of them sensed a spirit energy approach them. It didn't feel like any of the other members so they guessed it was just a messenger.

The messenger appeared in the air in front of them, bowing his mask covered face low before speaking, "Sir there is a gathering and they request your presence."

Karyu briefly glanced at Nel Tu who nodded before nodding himself, "fine."

…Scene Change…

In the Human world, Ichigo stared out the window from his class room. His eyes led him to his friends Tatsuki and Orihime who sat at different desks away from him. He wondered if they remembered what happened in the attack the other day, it felt weird how Rukia used some sort of mind altering duck thingy on them and now they don't seem to remember anything.

He sighed before staring out the window again as a smirk appeared on his face, 'at least they're safe,' he thought before he heard his name called out by the teacher.

"Huh oh yes?" he blinked twice before turning to his teacher who stood there staring at him while fixing her glasses.

The class turned to him as she spoke, "since you've been paying sooo much attention Kurosaki, come up here and answer this problem."

Ichigo scratched the side of his hair while closing one eye before standing up, "what a pain," he muttered with his eyebrows furrowed before he headed towards the board.

Orihime watched as Ichigo stood up, she knew something happened the other day, she just couldn't figure out what. She glanced at the new student Rukia, it seemed to her that those two were a bit closer than the others thought. Her mind trailed off as she stared up at the ceiling, her finger tapping at the bottom of her lips, 'did I remember to pack the bean paste…'

…Scene Change…

Karyu stared at the members or more likely, the two arrancar that stood at the opposite side of the table. It was that old guy standing next to an arrancar with a patch eye covering his left eye.

"What's going on here?" Karyu questioned as Nel Tu stood by his side, wondering as well what was going on.

The older looking arrancar spoke first, "Sorry Inazuma, the other members haven't arrived yet, would you be so kind and please wait?" he asked in a humble voice as Karyu scoffed and looked away.

"Whatever," Karyu walked forward, taking his seat in his chair as the older arrancar turned to Nel.

"Neliel, could you and Nnoitra gather the rest?"

Nel raised a brow, "why not send out our fraccion?"

The old man she knew was Barragan, had an annoyed look on his face, "it seems they are not listening to our messengers."

She shrugged before moving forward, leaving the area as Nnoitra followed. A small smile appeared on Nnoitra's face as they exited the room, leaving Inazuma and Barragan alone.

The old arrancar turned his schemed filled eyes over to Karyu who sat at his throne with his eyes closed. A hidden smile rose as Barragan spoke, "Lord Inazuma."

Karyu opened one eye, "what is it?" his voice was unemotional as Barragan continued to speak in a pleasing manner.

"My leader wishes to express his gratitude in our alliance…"

"I said I joined no one old man," Karyu sat up staring at Barragan, "tell your leader I follow my own path." Those words sounded right to him and it sounded familiar as Barragan inwardly swore.

'Cocky bastard, that was the last chance for you to join,' Barragan took out a small spherical. It was a strange color of dull silver as he showed it to Karyu.

"This is a gift then to show our good nature, it is a spirit energy replenisher," Barragan approached him as Karyu took a better look of the object, "just holding it will cause your spirit power reserves to double," before Barragan could hand it over; Karyu grabbed his arm, stopping the old arrancar from placing it down.

"Do I look like a fool," Karyu stood from his chair as his grip on Barragan's arm tightened.

"Would I allow a stranger to hand over an item that I have no knowledge of?" Karyu spoke as he twisted the arm; Barragan knelt to the floor as he gritted his teeth, trying not to yell out in pain.

Soon a smirk appeared on Barragan's face, "Lord Inazuma," he laughed as Karyu stared at him strangely, "you're too cocky."

Suddenly, Barragan's hand snapped off as Karyu's eyes widened. The silver spherical ball glowed with dark energy that surrounded Karyu, he found himself trapped inside the prison before the walls slowly closed around him. He glared at Barragan who continued to smirk before the dark spherical prison disappeared with him in it.

Barragan stretched out both his hands, he knew this was going to happen, that fake arm trick worked and now once Karyu escapes from that realm, he would be weakened to a point he and the others could finish him off…

Nel Tu stopped and turned back to Jiruga who stood in place with a smirk on his face.

"What is it?" she asked while watching Jiruga.

Jiruga leaned on the wall before speaking, "we have orders to kill Inazuma."

She stared in surprise, watching as Jiruga continued to speak, "right now, Barragan should have set the trap."

Nel glared at him as she shook her fists, "then what was the purpose of dragging me out here?"She nearly yelled.

Jiruga stared in amusement at her angry face, "the original plan was to inform you of what would occur while gathering the other members," he stood up from the wall, lifting his right arm in the air and facing his palm towards her, "but it's a pity you won't make it."

She widened her eyes as blue electric energy shot out from his palms. Nel placed her hands out, prepared to absorb and fire back the attack but as she made contact with the beam, she suddenly found her-self gasping for breath as the energy flowed through her; she stared up at Jiruga who smirked.

"I fought you enough to know how your abilities work," he moved forward, walking close to her as she tried to move back, he lifted up his hand as Nel widened her eyes spotting the mechanical lines on the glove , "this is a special device I had Szayel make me."

Nel fell to the floor, her arms lifting herself up as Jiruga watched with glee, "I hope you're enjoying it, it will sap you of your powers, sealing them away while you remain weak under my mercy," he laughed out loud, "I might grant you an instant death."

He laughed as Nel cursed before Jiruga knelt down, placing a hand underneath her chin and facing her towards him, "so sad and here I didn't have any fun, no matter, I have one more shot just in case the first attack failed but lucky it didn't now did it," the grin on his face widened, "now I wonder what to do with those two pesky hollow friends of yours…" His eyes widened as he was suddenly blown away to the other side of the wall.

"Bastard, you leave Pesche and Don alone," she gasped out as one of her hands was outstretched; she shot out a hollow bullet at point blank range which should buy her some time. She quickly stood up, trying hard to fight the effects as the energies continued to envelop her. Her hand quickly reached her side as she stared in shock that her zanpakutou was missing.

"Ah," she yelped in pain closing one eye as she moved forward, "I have to..," she desperately spoke before running forward, trying to get away from here.

Barragan stared in annoyance; he felt the spirit energy of Neliel and Jiruga, 'that damned Jiruga isn't following the plan,' he thought in anger, soon Inazuma would be free from the power reducing dimension he had sent him to and still none of the others have arrived.

"Damn him," Barragan stared as the dark portal was reopening, "I'll just have to take care of this myself," he unsheathed his blade, pointing it towards the large dark hole that was opening up.

"C-ch," Barragan felt his hands tremble, the spirit pressure was ridiculous. "H-how is he still so strong!?" he yelled out as his eyes grew wide at the giant portal opening. The large dark spherical thrashed as the energy rippled across its surface, destroying the area around it. The portal was being forced to reopen sooner that what Barragan had expected and with the spirit energy being released in waves after waves, he knew Inazuma was pissed.

Barragan paused as he heard a roar coming from the portal, suddenly, the dark sphere exploded, sending the old arrancar slamming towards the wall as the dark flash of light momentarily stunned him.

He looked up, spotting a panting Inazuma who stared at him with hate. Barragan took a good look at the Vasto Lorde, surprised that he had gotten out sooner but he knew it damaged the Lorde's body.

"I'll kill you," Karyu stared in anger at the downed arrancar. That world he was sent too, he felt the attacks sting him, he felt the energies rushing out of him, and he had concentrated most of his powers just to escape whatever that was. Now staring at the person who had sent him there, he brought out his blade to his right hand, pulling it out from its sheath from his left side.

Barrancar only had a few seconds to move before the wall behind him was suddenly blown apart with Karyu standing in front of the damage. Barrancar had to stare in shock, he didn't see him move.

Karyu snapped his head towards the old man, narrowing his eyes as he brought his zanpuktou up once again.

The door slammed opened, Karyu and Barrancar turned to stare as they spotted an injured looking Neliel fall through. There was a scar on her face as blood poured out and it seemed as if her body was shrinking.

"K-Karyu,"she said weakly before passing out on the floor. Another arrancar walked in, he was holding his zanpuktou that was in a shape of some sort of wide axe casually as he smirked at the fallen Neliel.

"Nnoitra you idiot, don't just stand there!" Barrancar roared out as he stood from his spot. Karyu disappeared.

"Hu-," his eyes grew wide as Karyu appeared in front of him, his hand placed over his chest before he felt the attack. Nnoitra yelled out in pain as waves of thunderbolts zapped his body, Karyu's hand didn't stop; fire enveloped his other fist as the powerful Vasto Lorde quickly struck Nnoitra, striking him in the face and sending him slamming into the wall in the hallway.

Karyu turned back to the fallen green haired hollow. An emotion entered his eyes as he gritted his teeth and took out his sword once again. He placed it in front of his chest as his hand touched the metal blade.

"Crap, he's going to release," Barrancar spoke before he pulled out small metal tablets from his pockets before quickly shooting them towards Inazuma.

Karyu sliced the tablets, causing a small explosion as dust filled the room. Barrancar covered his eyes as dust blew everywhere before he had to jump aside as a red energy blast flew by him, destroying even more of the building. The ceiling seemed on the verge of collapsing as cracks could be seen everywhere with multiple destruction, he turned back as the dust cleared and stared back at Karyu.

He didn't release his sword which was a good thing for Barrancar, it seemed he would have to release his sword soon if he wanted to survive longer.

Karyu held Nel close to his chest with one arm while his other was stretched out after that cero beam. His eyes stared at her shrinking form and he wondered why he saved her, he was supposed to be looking out for himself especially in a battle like this, he can't afford to watch the wellbeing of another. He stared at her form again, watching the blood spurt from the wound in her forehead and cracked mask as he noticed she had gotten smaller, he shook his head, no time to ponder about this he had to defeat these guys.

That trap really took some of his energy away but he still had enough to get rid of the old man, he just needed to release his zanpakutou.

"Gah," Karyu almost fell back, he was momentarily stunned as a blue electric energy like attack smacked into his back, almost making him drop the wounded arrancar in his arms. His eyes twitched in pain as he turned back to the attacker, watching as the eye patched arrancar leaned near the door, his arm outstretched as his other held on to his sides, he was covered in blood.

"Try to kill me now oh mighty Inazuma," he mocked before a laughed escaped his throat.

Karyu cringed; he felt pain rush through his body while he felt his spirit energy weakening. He reached to his sides only to stare in shock that he was missing his zanpakutou. He didn't have time to look for it as he had to dodge the quick cero bullet coming from the old man.

Karyu watched as a smirk appeared on the old man's face, "it seems I won't need to release after all," he disappeared using his speed to travel close to Karyu and slicing down with his blade.

He barely avoided the attack as he slid to the sides with Nel in his arms. He touched up at his forehead, he felt a chip in his mask and saw the blood that leaked from a wound. He fell to his knees as that energy attack from before didn't go away, he felt it sapping him as he fought against it, concentrating more of his spirit energy into countering the effects.

He sensed other spirit energies heading their way, he knew the other arrancars where on their way which decreased the chances of their survival.

'Damn it, think, think,' Karyu thought as he watched the old guy walk towards him.

He heard a mumble as his eyes turned to the injured arrancar. He stared in shock at her young face; it seems she was changing into a child.

"Ka…wyoh…," her accent was soft and childlike as he twitched an eye while staring at the child that could barely open her own eyes, he spoke back.

"I'll kill you if you call me that again," a sad smile appeared on his face as he turned to the attackers. He knew he couldn't win at this state, especially since he still felt the effects of that weird attack still taking place.

His arm shot up, surprising Barrancar as s huge flash of lightning glowed out from the palm.

"Deafening roar!" he yelled out as the place literally flashed with energy. Barrancar couldn't move and he couldn't see for minutes as a ringing sound continued to play in his ears.

Once the attacked died out, Barrancar stared in shock as the two had escaped; he turned to Nnoitra who continued to lean against what was left of the doors.

"You fool, why didn't you follow orders!?" he lifted Nnoitra up by the scruff of his tattered white robes.

"Shut up old man," Nnoitra glared up at him as Barrancar narrowed his eyes, "they won't be a threat to us anymore."

Barrancar released him, letting Nnoitra lean against the wall before he said, "explain…"

Karyu jumped out of the building, landing on the pavement as he had to twitch at the pain he felt. He felt as if he was shrinking and his powers were almost depleted, he had to escape though, he just had too.

Jumping up again, he cringed at how little spirit energy he placed in it before he fell short and tumbled together with Nel onto the desert. He still had one more choice, it was risky but it was better than nothing, especially now since he knew nowhere was safe for him here in Hueco Mundo, he had made too many enemies.

He continued to walk while switching to carrying Nel on his back. His mind was slowly losing consciousness as he felt himself become weaker; he just needed a few more steps, just a few more before he could open the rift to the human world.

Finally as he stood a few feet away, he lifted up his hand and concentrated on what spirit energy he had left as a small rift appeared. It tore through the space in front of him, opening up as he was prepared to jump in.

The ground suddenly shook as he struggled to hold on, his eyes slightly closing as he was on the verge of passing out. A creature rose up from the sand, smacking into him as his grip on Nel was released.

His mind blacked out as his body flew into the rift he made, unaware of the changes undergoing within him as Nel landed in the soft sand. The rift closed as two figures approached the sleeping Nel…

…In the human world, in front of a yellow house that seemed to be a clinic as well. A large rift opened in the streets, spitting out a teenage boy wearing a white colored blue laced outfit that covered his body and a crack horned mask on top of his head. He fell at the bottom of the lamp post where he laid unconscious.


	4. Where am I?

**Note: just an explanation, arrancars have been around even before Aizen created his own, remember that… oh should I use Shinigami or death god or soul reaper, like the others I will alternate between the three just tell me what you suggest.**

He couldn't see his face but he saw the whisker markings on the figure's cheeks which stretched as the person yelled. He remembered smirking at him, pointing at himself as he felt power rush through his body, it was a clear picture, something that played in his mind.

…_I'll just have to beat it into you Sasuke!..._

His eyes opened, his vision darkened. His hand reached up, moving the cloth out of the way but allowing it to hang over his head as he stared all around him. He was lying on a couch in a room that looked like a house while the sun shined in through the window.

'Where am I?' he thought while staring down at his body, he was wearing a weird outfit, there was a zipper in front the white cloak he wore, it fit him true but where did he get it. His hands reached up to the towel on his head again, it felt warm. His eyes turned to pain as a stabbing feeling prickled all over his body. He heard a door open as he turned to stare at the figure that entered.

She walked through the hallway; it was a young girl, wearing a red visor cap with short black hair sticking out, a t-shirt with some big letter words on them and wearing some sport's short pants. Her eyebrows where furrowed as she arrived with an annoyed look on her face before she saw him and her eye slightly stared in surprise before she looked away.

"My brother should be here soon spirit, he'll help you out I guess," she was holding a soccer ball in one hand as she placed it down and brought up a chair, "a lot of spirits come here for some reason and my brother always tries to help them."

Earlier she felt a strange spiritual energy unlike before in front of her house. It was a bit surprising to find a spirit such as this one plus the teenager looked beat up so she tried to take care of him but it was a pain dragging the boy's body inside the house, she thought spirits were supposed to be lighter.

She watched as the boy stared at her, his eyes spooked her out, they were unemotional and empty, she hoped Ichigo would get here quick, she didn't want to be the one to take care of this person.

"Where am I," he asked in a monotone voice, staring down at his lap.

"Umm," she scratched the top of her hat, trying to think of an answer, "You're at my house, you just appeared minutes ago in front of it and it looked as if you took a beating," she looked up at the ceiling while placing her hands behind her head, "so I fixed you up."

The warm towel was still on top of his head but at least he knew now who had taken him in, he just can't seem to remember how he had gotten here, "I see, you have my gratitude."

She shrugged before slapping her hands on her lap and standing up, "my name is Karin Kurosaki by the way and just one more thing, I don't believe in spirits."

That was met by silence as the spirit stared back at her confusedly, that didn't make sense really, "wha-", he was interrupted as a large yelling took place.

"DADDY'S HOME!!!" he roared through the house as the Karin girl twitched an eye and turned to face the hallway. He came running in heading towards Karin with his arms wide open, "DID YOU MISS-"

He stopped dead on his tracks as a fist was implanted on his face, Karin closed her eyes in irritation as she pulled her fist back, "dad do you always have to do that," she glared at him as he fell to the floor, rubbing his face she placed her hands to her side before asking "where is Yuzu?"

He snapped back up, a panic look on his face, "OH NO! I FORGOT HER!?" tears sprouted from his eyes as he prepared to run back out.

"What kind of dad are you, forgetting your own daughter!" Karin roared out as they heard the door open.

"I'm back, sorry, dad just ran off without me again," her voice was timid and kind as their father cried out.

"I'm sorry Yuzu I won't do that again," Yuzu sweat dropped while patting her sobbing dad on the back before he ran to a poster near the table, "Masaki my wife, will you ever forgive me," he bowed low weeping on the floor as Karin twitched in irritation.

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE THAT MOVIE POSTER DOWN!" she yelled out again before sitting on the table and looking away in irritation.

"Sorry, sorry," he turned back "I just…" his eyes widened as a serious look crossed his face. Karin and Yuzu watched him in surprise before Karin widened her own eyes; her father was looking at the spirit.

"What dad, do you see him?" Karin stared back and forth from the injured spirit to her father.

His jaw dropped, "Oh My Gawd!" he pointed at the towel, "HOW IS THIS TOWEL FLOATING!!!!"

"YOU IDIOT!" she slammed her fist into her father's face again as he flew to the side wall.

"It's just another spirit, geez I can't believe me and Ichigo are the only ones who can see them," Karin sighed as Yuzu walked close to the floating towel before staring curiously.

"I can sense it just a little but this feeling is a kind of off isn't it?" she asked as Karin nodded and replied.

"Yeah, I know."

The spirit in question was staring with twitching eyes at these people, 'they're crazy,' he thought as the young girl with short brown hair and a sweet innocent look came close to him, staring. He overheard that her name was Yuzu right?

"I wonder," Yuzu asked as she reached forward with her hand outstretched towards the spirit's face, "you think I can touch him since there is a towel on his head?"

Her hands slowly reached forward as Karin watched, the spirit just stared curiously before a huge noise interrupted them…

…_Earlier…_

Ichigo and Rukia watched as a huge hand pulled the hollow inside this large gate with two giant skeletons standing on the sides.

"W-what is that?" Ichigo asked in amazement as he felt the heat and evil radiate from around it. Rukia stared with serious and sad eyes.

"Not every soul can be saved," her eyes watched as what seemed like burning flames roared to life inside the gate, Ichigo watched her, "hollows that are pure evil don't go to Soul society once they are cleansed, instead, the Gates of Hell appear and something grabs the soul, taking them away to burn for all eternity."

The gate closed and shattered into dusts disappearing. A sad looked crossed their face before Ichigo spoke, "at least we made it in time and saved the spirit along with Chad."

Rukia nodded as a smirk appeared on his face, "not bad Kurosaki at least you're not completely worthless," she laughed at the joke as Ichigo glared at her, "shut it midget."

She glared back before a beeping noise sounded off in her pocket. Ichigo sighed, "not another one, we just finished one already."

"Shut your mouth substitute, there are no rests for death gods," she opened her phone before widening her eyes. She saw the location; she knew where it was, "Ichigo, it spawned in front of your house!"

"What did you say!?"He was taken aback before he turned to the direction and started running off with Rukia following.

They moved as fast as they could, both of them worried as he imagined the worse. Destroyed buildings, fallen lamp posts, snapped wires, rubble streets, and his family caught in the hollow's deadly grip. 'I'm coming guys hold on,' Ichigo thought as he picked up his speed.

When they finally arrived Ichigo stared dumbly at the scene, nothing was scratched and the sun shined down his untouched house as a butterfly flew across his face.

"Uh Rukia," he stared at her with a twitch in his eye. She too stared in confusion as she took out her cell again; it said the hollow was inside the house?

"Oy Rukia!" he yelled again as she twitched at the voice, "is that thing broken?"

She glared up at him before staring at her cell phone seriously, "that's odd, it says the hollow is inside your house but…" she stared at the unscratched door, "there is nothing here indicating it was a forceful entry."

"Ch," Ichigo started moving ahead, "I had better check on them then."

Rukia appeared in front of him, stopping the orange haired boy, "wait Ichigo," he stopped and turned to her, "where's your body?"

"Gah," he slapped his head while widening his eyes, "I totally forgot about that."

"Idiot," Rukia sighed before lecturing, "How many times do I have to tell you to take care of your body?"

Ichigo wondered what he was going to do, he was worried for his family but he couldn't just walk in like this. His problem was soon answered as a shadowed towered over Rukia. Ichigo stared in surprise as Rukia turned around.

"Rukia," his deep voice was surprisingly polite as Rukia turned around. He stared down with his one eye that wasn't covered by his brown hair.

"Oh, hi Sado," Rukia smiled politely as she spotted Ichigo's body on the muscular teenager's shoulder.

"I am not sure what you did to Ichigo but," he placed Ichigo's body down gently on the floor before standing back up, "could you please undo this?"

Rukia briefly glanced at the Shinigami Ichigo who nodded, he moved forward, entering his body.

Sado's eyes squinted, he thought he saw a blur again, same as that creature he had fought before. He watched in surprise as Ichigo awoke and quickly stood up.

Ichigo grinned, waving one hand towards the giant teen, "thanks Chad, appreciate it," he said before running into his home.

Sado was taken aback by the attitude as Rukia laughed awkwardly, "well, I have to go," she ran off as well, leaving a confused Sado to wonder just what happened.

Ichigo slammed his door open before yelling out, "Yuzu, Karin!"

They snapped their heads back to him as Ichigo ran inside, "are you gu…"

"Ack," he was kicked in the face in slow motion as his father was still in the air.

"ICHIGO, HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH AN ENTRANCE!" His father roared out as Ichigo fell back against the wall.

"Damn it old man," he rubbed at his face, "WHAT KIND OF GREETING IS THAT!"

"Heh," his father rubbed at his nose, "it is a way a man greets their son."

"KNOCK IT OFF WITH THAT BULLSHIT!" Ichigo ran forward, implanting a fist to his father's guts which knocked the breath out of him.

"Gah," he grabbed onto his stomach and kneeled to the floor, he stared up weakly at his son before grinning and giving Ichigo a thumbs up, "you truly are my son," he fell face forward as Ichigo twitched in annoyance.

"Cut it out already, jeez," he walked into the living room, everything seemed normal nothing was out of the ordinary and he was beginning to wonder if that cell phone of Rukia's was broken.

His eyes spotted the person lying on the couch; there was a towel on his head and a few bruises on the body. The person looked to be around his age as he stared up emotionlessly at him.

"Oh Ichigo," Karin pointed at the spirit, "I see you've met the spirit, can you take him already so I don't have to deal with it."

Yuzu stared at her sister in disappointment, "that's a mean thing to say you know."

Karin shrugged, "I don't believe in spirits."

Yuzu puffed, "but you just helped this one, how can you say that?"

Karin stared back at her before standing up , "I just choose not to believe in what I see," she grabbed her soccer ball as the others sweat dropped at that statement, "I am heading out ok, later," he stepped on her father on the way out before closing the door.

"So will you help him now brother?" Yuzu asked as she spotted the questionable look on her brother's face.

He pointed at the spirit, "why does he have a towel on his head."

"Hm," Yuzu placed a finger on her lips, "Karin probably tried to help him earlier."

The spirit nodded before speaking in a smooth voice, "that is correct; she brought me in and helped me recover," he moved his feet across the crouch so it would go on the floor, "I guess I should leave now," he tried to stand but a painful feeling shot up through his body. Ichigo moved forward, helping him as he placed a hand underneath the spirit's arm.

"Oy you're injured," Ichigo sat him down again as he heard the spirit curse at his weakness, "what is your name anyways?"

The spirit stared down, his eyes slightly closed as he remained silent. 'What is my name?' he thought while staring at the floor.

Ichigo saw the troubled look on the spirit's face, he knew the spirit was thinking and by the looks of it, he was thinking hard.

The dark haired teenager spirit suddenly closed his eyes, he tried to call up his memories, where did he come from, how did he get here, and why was he in so much pain. 'My name, what is my name?'

…_Sasuke…_

His eyes snapped open as he heard that voice again. He stared up at the orange haired teenager that was named Ichigo. 'Ichigo, why does that sound familiar?' he thought before speaking, "my name is Sasuke."

"Alright Sasuke," Ichigo went up to him, "come with me to my room, we'll talk some more."

Sasuke nodded as he allowed Ichigo to help him up, they heard a giggle to the sides. Turning their heads they spotted Yuzu who turned away with an embarrassing look and a blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry," she let out a small giggle, "if it weren't for that floating towel, it would seem like you were talking to yourself…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "come to think of it, we should take that towel off, it's hard to take you seriously."

Sasuke nodded as he reached a hand up over his head, grabbing the towel and sliding if off.

Ichigo stared as he took off the towel before his eyes widened at what he saw. There on top of Sasuke's head was half a piece of white porcelain mask with four horns sticking up, 'what's this!?' he thought as Sasuke smiled softly and threw the towel at Yuzu.

"Aii!" the towel smacked her face as she quickly took it off, "that was mean spirit," she puffed as Sasuke let out a chuckle before staring back at Ichigo, he spotted the look on his face.

"What is it?"

The orange haired teenager snapped out of it before placing a fake smile on his face for reassurance, "nothing, nothing, let's go." He helped Sasuke up the stairs while questions continued to flood his mind.

Yuzu smiled as she went off to the kitchen, ready to start dinner. She stopped as she spotted her father, a serious look on his face as she wondered what he was thinking of.

"I wonder if I forgot something," he spoke as Yuzu sighed and moved on. He smiled as she left before a frown appeared on his face and he stared up the stairs.

While Ichigo helped the injured Sasuke, he briefly watched him, what was up with his mask, and this strange spirit energy, was this person a hollow?

He remembered the way Sasuke acted downstairs; it just didn't seem like it. He led Sasuke to his room, opening the door and entering inside.

"It's about time you came in," her voice was a bit irritated as Ichigo spotted her sitting on his bed, "did you fin-"she paused as she spotted who Ichigo was holding.

"Ichigo move away!" she placed her hand up, aiming it towards the hollow as she concentrated on her spirit energy.

Sasuke widened his eyes as he felt energy gathering in the woman's palm.

"W-Wait Rukia!" Ichigo was frantically waving one hand towards her, his eyes comical as Rukia narrowed her own eyes.

"Do you know what that is?" she spoke as the tension in the room rose, she never took her hand away from the dark haired boy, "it's a hollow."

Ichigo stared in shock before turning to Sasuke. It seemed he was surprised as well as he heard Sasuke whisper.

"I'm a Hollow?"

"Rukia hear me out ok," Ichigo turned back to face her, his eyes serious, "we need to discuss this and now…"

Rukia narrowed her eyes as the tension in the room continued to rise…

…Minutes later…

Sasuke sat on top of the bed, staring at the girl with medium long black hair that seemed to be processing something. Ichigo just scratched at his head before Rukia asked, "So you have no memory of who you are?"

Sasuke nodded, it was annoying really, "I think I can see a few memories but I am not too sure if that is helpful, I only managed to learn my name."

"I see," Rukia placed a hand underneath her chin before nodding, "amnesia?"

Ichigo turned to her, "amnesia?" he watched her with slightly curious eyes.

She nodded again, "it seems he has forgotten who he is and more importantly, what he is."

Ichigo stared back at him, watching as Sasuke stared at the floor with sagged shoulders.

"But if he is a hollow then?" Ichigo scratched his head as Rukia turned to him and explained.

"He is no ordinary Hollow but one who had taken off his mask to gain shinigami powers," she pointed at the piece of mask on top of Sasuke's head as both boys listened carefully. Ichigo stared in surprise, "a hollow can do that?"

"Yes, normally weaker hollows cannot do such a thing ," her hands moved, lifting up an object as she traced lightly on the white sheet, "I won't go into full details but sometimes hollows devour other hollow souls, they become much stronger and often time turning into a Menos."

Ichigo twitched as he stared at the pictures of a bunny wearing a hollow mask eating a soul of another bear hollow before in the next page the bunny grew larger wearing a giant mask with the name 'Menos' on top.

Sasuke twitched as well when he spotted the drawings, 'is she serious?'

She flipped the page, starting a new set of drawings, "from here on the menos could turn into a Gillian, a regular foot soldier class menos or evolve into an even stronger and intellectual menos called an adjuchas." She showed them the pages again which ruined the situation as Ichigo twitched an eye.

"I think we can make do without the crappy drawings…"

Rukia narrowed her eyes before smacking him in the head. A bump appeared as a vein throbbed on Ichigo's face.

"Now as I was saying, from adjuchas they become something greater and far more frightening, a Vasto Lorde," she placed the picture book down her hands trembled at the thought, "rumors are that they are as strong as captain level shinigamis in soul society, if not greater…"

Ichigo widened his eyes before staring at Sasuke, 'did that mean this person was a Vasto Lorde?'

"B-but that doesn't explain why he doesn't have a mask," Ichigo pointed at Sasuke as Rukia answered.

"Because like I said earlier, he removed his mask, giving him more power and granting him shinigami powers," she watched Ichigo, "he is an arrancar."

Ichigo stared in confusion at the name, "arrancar, I thought he was a menos?"

"Idiot, did you not understand any of my drawings?" Rukia looked to the side in irritation as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Who would with the way you…ACK!" he grabbed his head again before glaring at the girl.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "actually I didn't really…" he saw the ferocious look in the girl's eyes before he kept his mouth shut and looked elsewhere.

"Like I said from before, he probably was an adjuchas before he ripped out his mask and became an arrancar who are supposedly extremely powerful and yet," she stared at Sasuke, sensing his spirit energy, "this doesn't make sense," she sighed before asking, "where is your zanpakutou?"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, he couldn't remember if he carried such a thing, "I don't know."

"Now this is confusing," Rukia folded her arms trying to think. It was already hard for her to come in contact with Soul Society, and she never thought she would use her knowledge on the menos branches this early in her life.

"So he doesn't have shinigami powers?" Ichigo asked still staring at Sasuke.

Rukia still didn't know what to make of this, she said, "Sasuke," he snapped his attention to her as she instructed, "take off your clothes."

"WHA!" Ichigo blushed hard as he stared at the girl, "Rukia, what is the meaning of this?"

Her eyes were serious, never taking them off of Sasuke who stared back at her emotionlessly.

"I am proving a point," she responded before instructing Sasuke, "just your shirt please."

Sasuke nodded as he placed his hand on the zipper and pulled down.

Ichigo widened his eyes as Rukia stared at Sasuke's chest.

"H-he is a hollow," Ichigo stammered as he stared at the hole in the chest. There was a scar though from the top, leading through the hole and ending at the stomach.

"Yes, that proves it but I still don't know why his spirit energy is a bit weaker than I thought it would be," Sasuke zipped his shirt up as Rukia took out her phone.

"Well he did come here injured," Ichigo supplied before standing up and rubbing his head, "I don't know."

"First of all, we need a way to hide his spirit energy," she showed Ichigo her phone that still had a red dot mark on the map, "otherwise tracking down other hollows will get annoying."

Sasuke stared at them in surprise, "so you won't kill me," he spoke neutrally.

Rukia answered with serious eyes, "that depends," she moved forward, still staring at the hollow, "I need to gather information," she turned to Ichigo, "I'll be back," she jumped on the bed and opened the window, "watch him until I return," she jumped out as Ichigo scoffed, he looked back at Sasuke who was staring at the floor. Ichigo remembered downstairs, the way Sasuke smiled at his sister, he didn't know if he could just out right kill Sasuke, it felt wrong.

"You should rest and recover your wounds Sasuke," the teenager boy stared up at him as Ichigo reached his door, "I'll be back later," he left, leaving Sasuke to lie on the bed and stare up at the ceiling.

As Sasuke fell asleep, he thought he heard voices as an image appeared in his mind. He couldn't see their faces but he heard their laughter, one was a blonde haired boy and another was a pink haired girl, it sounded peaceful to him as it guided him to sleep.

**...Elsewhere…**

She arrived outside a shop; her hands reached the handle on the door before she slid it open.

A red haired boy turned to face her as he swept the shop, "Wha'd ya want?" he spoke rudely before placing the broom on his shoulder.

She stared at the boy with narrowed eyes as the boy recoiled, "Jinta, I need to speak to Urahara now."


	5. The Mod Soul

**Note: Sasuke isn't super strong but he is really strong.**

_He watched as his hands cackled with electric energy, his eyes stared at the blonde boy he held by the throat before striking with his electric attack which dug through the blonde's shoulder and exited out through the back. The blonde coughed up blood as his blue eyes stared at him, those eyes contained sadness, a haunting sadness mixed with betrayal…_

He awoke again like before, his mind tired from that dream that felt so real. 'That power,' he stared at his hands as a sad look crossed his face. He looked out the window, watching how the air was suddenly cooling and the dark skies was turning lighter, "how long have I been a sleep," he asked as the closet door slammed open; his head turned to the source.

He spotted that girl, Rukia; she was wearing a white shirt with a grey buttoned shirt on top of it with a crest to the side, and a matching grey skirt with it.

"You should thank Ichigo for letting you sleep on his bed," she jumped out as Sasuke nodded before she addressed him, "are you well?"

Sasuke stretched his muscles before standing up. There was no pain or stabbing sensation, although he did feel a bit cramped. He stared back at Rukia, "yes."

She nodded before pointing out the window, "follow me, there is someone who is interested in meeting you."

The hollow could only stare curiously as he followed her out the window…

A few minutes later as the sun soon rose and filled the house with light. Ichigo grumbled as he lay on the couch, the smell of food filled his nostrils as his eyes slowly opened.

"GUDO MORNING ICHIIIGOO!!" his eyes widened as his father jumped high up in the air, slamming his elbow down on Ichigo's stomach.

"GAH!" Ichigo yelled out as he lost his breath before falling on the floor.

"Dad, you should stop doing that," came the worried voice of Yuzu who watched as Ichigo lay on the floor, twitching his body.

Her father only grinned while giving her a thumbs up, "its okay, my good for nothing son will never defe…"

A foot slammed into his face shutting him up, "SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled out in irritation as his father went tumbling in the floor while holding on to his face.

"It's too freakin early for this," Ichigo scratched at his head as his father stood up.

"Oh ho," he grinned as a tear fell from one of his eyes and a drop of blood dripped from one of his nose, "you have gotten stronger my son; you have earned your breakfast."

Ichigo let out a hopeless sigh as Yuzu smiled at her brother before speaking, "did that spirit sleep in your room brother?"

Ichigo moved to the table, grabbing a plate before answering, "Yeah, don't mind if I eat in my room ok?"

Yuzu nodded as Ichigo left. She watched as her brother went up and heard him greet Karin before she heard his room door close.

Karin entered the table, spotting her father who was in the sink washing his face before spotting Yuzu who sat in the table by herself with a sad look on her face.

"I take it Ichigo is awake," she pointed at their father before she took a seat with Yuzu nodding.

"I am worried; his habits seemed to be changing lately…" Yuzu stared at her food, her eyes distracted as Karin smiled at her, "don't worry about it," Yuzu turned to her sister, "he's growing up, we can't depend on him all the time…"

Karin watched as she saw Yuzu, a tear forming in her eyes, she tried to speak again, "he-"

"YUZU its ok!" Karin stared in surprise as their father popped out of nowhere before speaking, "he is just going through that phase that you call…umm," he thought for a moment before speaking, "GIRLS!"

Karin pinched the bridge of her nose, "its called adolescence dad…"

Ichigo stared in surprise as he looked around his room; Sasuke was gone, along with Rukia. He took a bite of the bread on the plate, 'I guess Rukia is taking care of it,' he thought before biting into his food.

…A red haired boy continued goofing around as a meek girl with red perpetual blushes on both cheeks and dark long haired looked on in worry.

"Jinta," her soft voice spoke, "we should be working."

"What Ururu, are you trying to boss me around," he pointed his broom towards her as she closed her eyes shaking her head.

"Ahem," they were interrupted at the appearance Rukia who stared at the both of them.

"Oh it's you," Jinta spoke before spotting the new guest. He saw the piece of horn mask on top of the teenager looking boy's head while staring at his unemotional eyes.

"B-boss!" he yelled before running inside the store as Rukia and Ururu stared in surprise.

Ururu shyly glanced at the new comer, "umm, nice to meet you, I'm Ururu."

The teenage boy nodded his head before speaking in a monotone voice, "Sasuke."

She stared up at him watching as a small greeting smile appeared on his face as Ururu smiled as well, unafraid.

Rukia observed the interaction, this arrancar isn't what she quite expected, the personality may be quiet but it seemed he was friendly in a way.

"Ah Rukia," they turned to the source of the voice who was standing outside the shop. He was wearing a large green with white striped tube hat with his blonde hair sticking out of the sides while covering the lower part of his face with a fan. His clothes matched his hat, green with white straps and to add to the strange look, he was wearing wooden sandals, he glanced at the both of them, especially at Sasuke who equally stared back, "come in."

…Time skip, several hours later…

First period already ended for class as Ichigo wondered where Rukia was.

"Ichigo," a voice spoke from behind as Ichigo slightly glanced back, spotting the huge teen.

"What's up Chad," Ichigo asked while leaning on his arm on his desk in a bored manner.

The big man spoke in a polite deep voice, "do you know where Rukia is?"

"Ch, how should I know?" Ichigo answered closing his eyes, "why are you looking for her anyways?"

Sado shook his head, "she usually is with you, I was just wondering," Sado paused in thought before speaking again, "she was in front of your house yesterday…"

"WHAA!" a voice was in shock as a figure appeared in front of Ichigo, "not my dear sweet Rukia, why would she be at your house!?"

Ichigo grabbed his face and pushed him back, "shut up Keigo."

Keigo fell back, landing on the foot of a smaller teen. His face was buried in a book as he briefly glanced down, "you really should be calmer mister Keigo."

He quickly stood as his spiky brown hair swished in the air, "Gah Kojima, stop with the formal speaking," his eyes started to tear as he spun back to Ichigo, "where is that hot foreign exchange student, my lovely Rukia."

Ichigo twitched an eye, staring at his friends idiotic antics as did Sado.

The door opened as her voice spoke out in a girlish way "Good morning everyone, sorry I'm late."

"It's Rukia!" Keigo practically hovered in the air as his friends sighed.

"Oh Rukia," Orihime waved at her before walking forward, "you missed first period, isn't this the first time you're late to class?"

Rukia laughed it off, "yes I know, sorry I just had something urgent to do," she turned to the sides before covering her mouth with one of her hands in a girlish manner, "oh by the way, Ichigo, may I have a word 

with you?" she spoke in a little lower voice as Ichigo continued to lean on his arm with his eyes closed, "hmm what is it?"

She scooted close as the class watched the interaction, "Just something I need to tell you," she pointed out the door, "if we could just step outside," she stressed the outside part as Ichigo raised a brow, wondering what she wanted, "just say it."

"Hmm are you feeling well, you look a bit sick," she asked sweetly as Ichigo started to stare up at her confusedly.

"What are yo-," (Smack) Ichigo fell on the floor unconscious.

"Oh no," Rukia dragged him by the head out of the classroom, "I had better take him to see a nurse," she exited as the whole class sweat dropped.

"Didn't she just hit him," Kojima asked as Sado grunted.

"I saw nothing," was Keigo's respond with heart shaped eyes.

Orihime stared strangely at the scene as her tomboyish friend Tatsuki stood by her side, commenting, "things have been strange since Rukia had arrived hasn't it?"

The orange haired girl looked up cutely, her expression seemed to be thinking as suddenly arms wrapped around her.

"Oh Orihime, never lose that cute…Ack!" she was suddenly sent back flying into the wall as her short dark reddish hair tossed everywhere while her glasses fell off.

Tatsuki had her hand out in a shape of a fist while a vein throbbed on her forehead, "don't touch Orihime, Chizuru…"

Back in the shop, Urahara checked the inventory before staring in surprise at one of the packages, "oh my oh my," he said in a light voice.

He moved across the room, a little sigh was released before he moved to the back, opening the mat on the floor before climbing down the ladder.

The ladder opened up into a whole new world, a blue sky and a mountainous terrain as he spotted who he was looking for.

"Boss," his assistant bowed slightly before turning to stare at Urahara with his glasses on. He was a buff tanish colored man with braided hair, mustache, and glasses wearing a regular shopkeeper clothing and an apron on top. Urahara stared ahead at the hollow Sasuke who appeared to be panting briefly, "How is he Tessai?"

"It's just as you say boss," the big man stared as Sasuke moved forward, smashing the boulders with his fists, "he has no memory whatsoever but he does appear to be able to think for himself."

"Well," Urahara smirked, "I do wonder… Oh Sasuke" he called him over.

Sasuke stopped before turning back to stare at the manager curiously.

"I have a favor to ask you…"

Back in the school Rukia finished explaining what the pill she gave him which was a substitute soul for when he would change into a shinigami. After a few criticisms, he took the pill and found that his body ejected his soul out.

The body then rose up before saluting and acting nothing like Ichigo would.

He couldn't complain much as Rukia's cell phone beeped and they had to rush to counter the hollow appearance. Ichigo ran off, but not before giving a couple advices to the artificial soul.

The artificial Ichigo smirked before stretching his legs, 'how long have I been out of a body,' he thought before jumping high in the air, an impossible feat for a human as he yelled out in joy.

The artificial Ichigo reached the top of the building before he started kicking out fast kicks. He spun in the air, left kick out before switching and high kicking with his right leg before crouching low and performing a sweeping kick, destroying the cement block. He chuckled before laughing out loud, "this feels great!" he stared ahead before spotting the class Ichigo was supposedly attending, "let's have some fun," he jumped off with a smirk on his face.

Just then as Ichigo battled the hollow, he had to turn to stare back as a bad feeling crossed him.

The Hollow's claw shot out, swiping Ichigo on the chest. He wasn't hurt as he barely dodged the attack but it left tear marks on his shinigami outfit.

"Ichigo are you an idiot, don't get distracted!" Rukia yelled out in the sidelines as Ichigo briefly stared back at her in irritation.

"I know!" he yelled back before grabbing the handle of his giant zanpakutou with both hands and rushing forward.

It was lunch time in the class room. Only a few remained in the class while the rest ate elsewhere.

The girls chatted amiably amongst themselves, especially one Orihime as most had to comment on her weird food tastes.

"Tat- Su-kiii," Orihime begged as she offered her bread dipped in some kind of paste to the girl who stared at it with a weird face, "try it, you'll love it."

"Heh, heh," Tatsuki was nervous as she stared at the large piece of bread, "umm Orihime…"

"I'll eat it," Chizuru interrupted with a smiling face.

"Really Chizuru?" Orihime smiled happily, she was trying to let one of her friends eat her food.

"Sure, sure," she waggled her finger, "only if you feed me with your pretty hands…"

Tatsuki sighed again she would have to stop it like always…

The class gasped as Tatsuki and the others turned to stare at the window.

Ichigo was standing there, giving a salute while he stared at them, "this must be the class room…"

"How did he get up here this class is on the second floor!" someone yelled out as the class stared in awe as Ichigo basked in the light before he spotted a goddess with beautiful huge mountains.

"Hi I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," he took her hand as Orohime stared in shock with a small blush on her cheeks "it's a pleasure to meet you," he kissed the top of her hand as the whole class room gasped out in shock.

Tatsuki twitched an eye before getting between him and the girl, "I-Ichigo, what are you doing!"

"Oh hey," Ichigo leaned in, "you're pretty cute too…"

…his footsteps echoed in the hallways as he felt the familiar spirit energy. He had to thank that manager for that large room he trained him, it helped him hone in on his skills. He sensed the spirit energy of the person he was looking for.

He stopped in front of the door as he heard screams come from inside. A desk suddenly broke through the door as he quickly shot his hand up, catching the desk from the legs before he placed his other arm on the door handle and slid it open.

The whole room stopped to stare as a figure stood at the doorway, his hair was spiky black as his bangs swayed near his dark obsidian eyes. His pale skin matched the unemotional eyes that stared at the one person he was looking for who was currently standing in front of a girl who was being held back by most of the class room.

"Mod soul Ichigo, I have come to take you back," he slammed the chair down as the whole class stared at the new person.

"W-who is that?" the others whispered as few of the girls stared with a blush, "he's cute, is he a student here?"

The mod soul started sweating as he stared at this person who knew his secret; he briefly glanced at the window behind him as the newcomer narrowed his eyes, "don't try to run."

"You're not taking me back," he kicked a desk on the floor, shooting it forward as the whole class gasped at the strength and speed.

'I-is this really Ichigo,' Orihime and Tatsuki stared with wide eyes before the stranger blocked it, batting it aside as it broke into pieces. The class's jaw dropped as they witnessed this before Ichigo quickly jumped forward and kicked out with his leg.

They watched as the stranger dodged as the foot connected the wall. They stared in amazement as the wall cracked and fell into pieces as Ichigo continued, spinning and back kicking.

The new comer caught the kick as the people around them felt the air pressure from that kick send small winds around him.

'Shit, he caught my attack!' the mod soul stared in shock before this stranger pulled in and spun Ichigo before throwing him against the wall. Ichigo groaned as he fell to the floor before picking himself up with the help of one of the desks, "w-who are you?" he asked as the stranger moved closer.

"If you were really Ichigo, you would know but my name is," he reached Ichigo, picking him up by the collar, "Sasuke."

The mod Ichigo gritted his teeth before kicking off. At close range, Sasuke couldn't block as the attack made contact with his chest, sending him flying towards the chalk board.

"Heh," I'm not going without a fight, "he jumped forward increasing his speed before shooting his foot out in the air and towards Sasuke."

He stared in shock as Sasuke quickly picked himself from the broken board and ran forward, dodging the kick before extending his arm out, slamming it against Ichigo's chest and sending him rolling on the floor, banging on the desks.

"Ichigo!" Sasuke turned around, finding a large muscular brownish teen near the doorway, staring in shock at the fake Ichigo before turning his gaze towards Sasuke.

He ran forward with his arm pulled back, his steps slammed on the floor as he reached Sasuke, slamming his fist down on the shorter foe.

The whole class stared in shock as the stranger Sasuke caught the punch with seemingly ease in one hand before letting go. The large man stared back at him with his eyes suddenly wide as Sasuke spoke, "I'm sorry I am not supposed to harm anyone else but the mod soul Ichigo."

"Mod soul?" he repeated with confusion before they turned back to Ichigo who stood up with a panic look on his face.

"Sasuke!?" the said person turned around spotting Rukia who stared at him with her eyes wide. She moved forward, slamming her hands on his shoulders, "what are you doing here!?"

The class wondered how they knew each other as they watched the new stranger Sasuke and Rukia interact.

"Sasuke?" a familiar voice spoke confused as Sasuke stared towards the window. The real Ichigo stared in shock at the destruction in the room before he spotted his body, "Ah! What did you do to my body!?"

"Sorry," Sasuke bowed briefly before speaking, "Urahara asked me to retrieve the mod soul back for him."

"Mod soul," Rukia repeated in surprise before spotting the beaten up Ichigo in the class room.

"Damn it," the mod soul ran towards the window, surprising the real Ichigo who was suddenly kicked aside by a quick attack before the mod Ichigo jumped out the window, escaping.

"Hey get back here!" Ichigo yelled out before giving chase.

Sasuke tried to move forward but a hand was placed on his shoulder which stopped him, Rukia stared back at him with serious eyes, "You, come with me," Sasuke nodded as they both ran off.

Those in class could only stare disbelievingly at the inhuman battle.

Sado stared at his fist, whoever that was; he stopped his attack with one hand despite his size, "he's strong," he spoke.

"I wonder how they know each other," Chizuru asked as one of her friends spoke.

"Is it me? Or did Rukia and that new guy look alike?"

They grew silent as part of the wall collapsed. Orihime stared out in concern, 'that wasn't Ichigo,' she thought before wondering along with everyone else who that stranger was.

"Grr, you idiot," Rukia yelled out to the person running next to her Sasuke who looked down.

"Sorry," he apologized in a low tone as Rukia sighed before speaking.

"I blame that stupid Urahara, what was he thinking sending you," they stared ahead, spotting the shinigami Ichigo who continued to look around with a panic expression on his face.

"Ichigo," Rukia stopped with Sasuke as the shinigami turned to face him.

"You," Ichigo grabbed Sasuke by the collar, "what the hell were you thinking?"

"My apologies," Sasuke stared back his eyes unwavering, "I was just following instructions."

Ichigo released before scratching at his head, "Oh man what is that crazy soul doing with my body!"

"It seems I was given a mod soul instead of the artificial soul I ordered," Rukia explained as Ichigo turned to face her.

"Eh, mod soul?" Ichigo asked as Rukia turned to Sasuke, "did Kisuke explain it to you?"

Sasuke nodded, "I can track him down as well."

Rukia nodded in approval, "good, I'll explain on the…" she noticed something different as she turned to stare at Sasuke, her eyes squinted slightly as he stared up at his head.

"What is it Rukia?" Ichigo asked, staring back and forth between the both of them.

"Sasuke, where is your mask?" Rukia asked as Sasuke looked up, thinking back to a few moments ago.

…_Flash Back…_

_Urahara finished explaining the task which was to locate the mod soul in whoever it may be in and also showed him a way of tracking down the mod soul._

"_Well," Urahara clapped his hands together in jolly before speaking, "I have something for you, took me only a few minutes to make but, I want to see if it works."_

_Sasuke stared in confusion as Urahara's assistant Tessai brought in a body bag. He placed it on the floor before unzipping the bag as Sasuke stared in shock at the body that looked almost exactly like him, minus the mask._

"_Try it out," Urahara said before explaining, "I've modified it quite a bit, it should hide your hollow spirit energy from Rukia's sensors but since you are a Hollow, I don't know what will happen once you enter this gigai."_

_Dark energy shot out as it connected to the body before Sasuke was pulled in. The prone body did nothing for a moment before suddenly opening his eyes, the gigai Sasuke stood up, stretching the muscles as Urahara stared at him, "you can test your gigai I suppose as you search for the mod soul and to release just slap a little spirit powered hand on your chest, now go."_

_Sasuke nodded before running out of the shop, faster than what most humans are capable of._

_Urahara smirked, "this will be interesting."_

…_end flash back…_

"Eh!?" Rukia started poking Sasuke's body everywhere as Sasuke twitched an eye, "you're in a gigai? I didn't know hollows can go inside a gigai?"

"Well it seems I can," Sasuke replied as Ichigo waved a hand towards them.

"Guys, can we go find my body!?" Ichigo watched them with irritated eyes as Rukia nodded as if remembering which seemed to have pissed Ichigo even more.

"Right, Sasuke lead the way," she directed as Sasuke ran forward.

As Sasuke led them to the mod soul, Rukia explained the whole history of their existence. From the creation of super humans to the sad story of their destruction, Ichigo stared sadly ahead, realizing how much pain this mod soul must truly be going through, to be created only to end up being destroyed.

Sasuke listened in, connecting Soul Society with Shinigami's as he listened to the tale. He didn't know how he should feel, it sounded if they were betrayed…

A brief memory flashed into his mind, he remembered a green haired girl in a dark world before it stopped. He looked down sadly, 'what was that', he wondered as he remembered the dream from this morning. 'Betrayal', Sasuke stared ahead, 'betrayed by his comrades against the hollow,' Sasuke thought sadly as he tried to remember that brief vision of the green haired girl. For some reason, it brought an emotion to his eyes which fueled him to move faster.

Ichigo observed Sasuke's facial expression, watching from one moment it was empty before it passed through several expressions; he wondered what the hollow was thinking as he saw a brief look of anger pass through his eyes.

…the mod soul Ichigo jumped from building to building, his body jolted from the pain as he cursed that dark haired teen Sasuke, 'I'm not going back, I'm not,' he thought sadly before moving forward, trying to escape. His body pulsed as he felt the spirit energy. He turned around; spotting the rift that appeared over the school building.

He turned away before jumping in a different direction.

The Hollow was huge as it slithered across the building in its giant wormlike body. It stared down at the little children below as a gleeful smile appeared on his lips. It was about to strike by leaning forward until something struck at its face, pushing it back on top of the building.

The mod soul Ichigo appeared, staring at the Hollow creature that narrowed its eyes before rising up, "who are you," it moved its huge body around the area before reaching high up in the air, towering over Mod Ichigo, "no matter."

Mod Ichigo stood there, waiting for the attack as the creature pointed its sharp small spiked shaped legs towards him and fired.

He rolled around the place, dodging the first wave of spikes before jumping in the air and kicking one of the spikes back towards the Hollow. It spewed green acid at the spike, dissolving it in the air as Mod Ichigo had jump out of the way as the acid landed near his spot.

Hollow continued again, this time, aiming more of its spiked legs towards him as a smile appeared on its face.

He stared with wide eyes; he wouldn't be able to dodge all of that. The hollow chuckled, "now die," it shot off multiple spikes in waves, surrounding the area leaving him no room to escape. He did the only thing he can do, lifted his arms up and attempted to block off the attack.

"You damned idiot."

The Mod soul stared up in surprise as he felt himself being carried away while passing by the real Ichigo who glared at him before staring at the Hollow.

Ichigo deflected the attacks with his sword before resting it on his shoulder while the mod soul was being lifted by Sasuke who moved towards Rukia placed him down between them.

"B-but, why did you save me?" the mod soul asked confused as Ichigo glared back at him again.

"Shut up, you're in my body remember," Ichigo replied before staring up at the huge worm like hollow, "now stay there so I can kick your ass after this."

Rukia shook her head at the reply as Sasuke stared down at the Mod who watched the real Ichigo battle.

"Rukia," Sasuke said as he witness Ichigo jumping high in the air, slicing the spiked bullets before dodging the acid attack.

Rukia turned to him, "yes?"

"That hollow," Sasuke stared at it intensely as Ichigo managed to slice a part of its body, "is that what I looked like before I turned into an arrancar?"

She stared back at the hollow who screamed in pain, "yes and no."

Sasuke briefly glanced at her, waiting for the rest of her answer, she continued, "yes you were like one of these creatures and no meaning you did not look exactly like this worm, you had your own different form."

Sasuke turned back to the fight, "I see," he said as the mod stared at them confusedly.

"What are you guys talking about?" he watched as Sasuke moved forward towards the battle field.

"Just watch," Rukia spoke as the mod remained silent and stared.

"Ichigo," Sasuke said, gaining the attention of the shinigami and the hollow.

"What is it, I'm doing something here," Ichigo turned back and watched surprised as Sasuke stood a few feet away from him.

"Can I please finish off this creature, I need to know if I am stronger than a regular hollow," his eyes dimmed somewhat, "I must be…" he whispered sadly as Ichigo continued to watch him.

The shinigami sighed before resting his giant zanpakutou on his shoulders, "Ch, fine by me," he moved forward, passing by Sasuke before speaking, "tag."

They both smirked at each other before Sasuke slammed his hand to his chest as dark energy flashed, releasing his true form as his gigai fell to the floor.

The mod soul and the Hollow stared wide eyes at the figure; his outfit was almost similar to a shinigami's but white with blue laces around the corners. The zipper was pulled down, revealing the hole in the center of his chest as the sun glinted off the hollow mask on top of his head.

"Y-you're a…" The hollow spoke in shock as Sasuke lifted a hand up in the air, electric energies cackled in the palm of his hands as he glared fiercely at the hollow.

"I am a betrayer to the hollows," he spoke in a deadly voice as lightning cackled all around his right hand releasing noises that sounded like thousands of birds chirping.

Ichigo whistled, "Nice," as the others stared in shock.

"N-no, wait my Lorde!" The hollow tried to speak as Sasuke ran forward, his hand impacted the hollow's skin, burning, cutting, slicing until the whole body was torn into pieces. Sasuke stood with the attack fading and the hollow dissipating in the air before shaking off the blood in his hand.

He walked up to the others as Ichigo congratulated him, "what's the name of that attack."

Sasuke stared at his palm as a brief memory replayed in his mind, he read the lips from the memory before speaking, "Chidori."

As the sun was soon dying out, Sasuke returned to his gigai as all three of them surrounded the mod soul Ichigo.

"I guess, it's time for me to go?" the mod soul asked in a sad voice as the others looked at him with mixed faces.

Suddenly the soul candy popped out as a figure stood behind the body of Ichigo with his cane pointing forward. He picked up the small green pill, "well, well, I guess I had to come down at the end."

"What!" the group spotted the people from the store standing behind him, more importantly the one who yelled which was a boy with red hair carrying a huge spiked bat.

"And here I was looking to battle some hollows or something," He huffed as the one holding the green soul candy laughed.

"Well if you are looking to fight a hollow…" he glanced at Sasuke who stared back at the kid.

The kid sweated before shaking his head as Rukia spoke.

"I think I'll keep this mod soul Urahara," she took the pill from his hand before handing it to Ichigo.

"Oh, are you sure?" he asked staring at the pill, "you know mod souls are illegal, I don't want to cause you any trouble."

Rukia glared at him, "you already gotten me in trouble, you know how many memories I will need to fix because you sent Sasuke after this thing?"

"Hehe," he waved it off, "don't worry about it, I fixed it."

Rukia stared in surprise as Urahara turned to Sasuke, "how is that gigai?"

Sasuke bowed briefly, "it is good sir, thank you."

Urahara nodded, "it is really interesting, it seems you have abnormal amounts of strength even inside a gigai," he started leaving as his group followed, "come to my shop if you need space to train, alright?"

The hollow bowed again in thanks as Uruhara stood near the door way as if he remembered something, "oh yeah, you start school with Ichigo and Rukia tomorrow…"

"WHAT!?" Ichigo and Rukia stared in shock as Sasuke looked on in confusion.

"Hehe," the man with the green hat placed a fan over the bottom section of his lips, "let's just say it's a perk of memory replacement…bye," he waved before running off.

Sasuke, Rukia, and Ichigo stared at each other for a moment before Rukia asked, "Wait, where is he going to stay?"

Sasuke and Rukia turned to Ichigo who twitched an eye, "Oh no, it's already crowded in my room and I'm sure…" he sighed, staring at their faces before grabbing the hold of his body, "whatever, let me just ask my dad if he has an extra room."

Hours later Ichigo ached in pain as they walked through the street, "damn Sasuke, did you have to hit me so hard," Ichigo jolted at the sharp pain on his shoulder.

"Sorry," Sasuke apologized again as Ichigo shook his head.

"Whatever," he stared at the pill wondering if there was a way to put it in a body without it being human, he asked Rukia.

"It might be possible," she answered as Ichigo spotted a stuffed humanoid lion doll in the trash can nearby.

He took it out to the curious eyes of Rukia and Sasuke before stuffing the soul pill inside the bear's mouth.

Nothing happened for a moment as they begin to doubt it would work, suddenly, the bear blinked before jumping to life.

"I-I'm alive!" it yelled out in a jolly voice as the others stared in surprise.

"Be quiet or someone will notice," Rukia spoke as she looked around the street.

The stuffed toy looked up at the others; his eyes stared at the teenage boy with black hair.

"There is something I wanted to say back there," the doll said before pointing at Sasuke.

"Oh?" Sasuke raised a brow curiously, staring at the doll.

"YOU'RE A HOLLOW!?" the doll roared out while jumping in the air as Sasuke scratched at the insides of his ear.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo slammed his fist down on the doll, covering its mouth as it struggled to escape.

"You had better not act like this when I get home or I promise you won't like what I do to you…" Ichigo threatened before the group continued to Ichigo's house.

They travelled together, each one speaking in hush tones, especially the doll who yelled out threatening remarks only to fall deaf to the ears around him.

As they arrived at Ichigo's house, Rukia took the possessed doll before sneaking around the back as Ichigo directed Sasuke to follow him and told him to act as if it was the first time meeting all of them.

He opened the door, speaking out, "I'm home," he tensed, waiting for anything to happen before figuring out that something was off, 'where's dad?' he thought before signaling Sasuke to come in.

"Oh brother, you're home," her voice was innocent as Sasuke recognized who it was.

"I've left you food in the fridge if you still hungry," she said.

Ichigo walked in the living room, his hands behind his head as he spoke out, "thanks Yuzu, by the way, where's dad?"

Her finger was placed under her chin as she thought for a moment, "I'm not sure."

"Ch, when I look for him, he goes missing," Ichigo sighed as Yuzu spotted the guest.

"Oh, you brought someone," she moved close offering her hand, "I'm Yuzu Kurosaki, nice to meet you."

"Sasuke," Sasuke replied as he took her small hand, shaking it as Ichigo spoke, "yeah, he needs a place to stay at so I needed to ask dad if it was ok for him to stay here."

They heard the door open once again, "I'M HOME!" he yelled out before arriving at the living room.

He looked at the three before smiling, "well, who's this?"

Sasuke stood up, offering a small bow, "I am Sasuke, a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh," he laughed before patting the boy on the back to his surprise, "name's Issin Kurosaki," he pointed at Ichigo, "Father for that no good for nothing boy over there."

"Hey!" Ichigo glared as his father chuckled.

"So just Sasuke, no last name?" Issin asked curiously as Sasuke paused.

"Umm," nothing came to mind as Sasuke tried to remember, he briefly glanced at Ichigo who sighed before making something up.

"Well you see dad," Ichigo rubbed at his head, "he's uh," his mind quickly tried to come up with something before an idea appeared, "he's an orphan."

Issin stared at Sasuke in surprise, "an orphan, really?"

"Y-yeah, and he needs a place to stay over for a few days…or months," he whispered the last part out as Issin narrowed his eyes at Ichigo who froze in spot.

"I see what's going on."

"Y-you do?" Ichigo started sweating as Issin peered close at the both of them.

His eyes suddenly started tearing as Ichigo, Sasuke, and Yuzu stared at in disbelief.

"He spent many days wandering around, searching for his family only to find no one, then meeting you by chance you formed a serious friendship that would last for centuries," Issin struck a dramatic pose while tearing off his shirt as the residents stared at him, dumbfounded what he was saying, "and now he needs a place to stay," he cried into his arm.

"Umm," Ichigo was speechless as Sasuke whispered into his ear, "even I find this a bit…idiotic."

Ichigo sighed before whispering back, "Isn't he."

"SAY NO MORE!" Issin yelled out before pointing upstairs, "there is an extra room next to Ichigo's, you can stay there."  
"What," Ichigo stared up the stairs, "we had an extra room?"

"Of course," Issin let out a toothy grin, "better go help him find it Ichigo."

Ichigo scratched his head, "yeah, whatever," he started moving as Sasuke thanked Issin before following.

Issin watched them leave, a smile on his face as he thought back to where he was hours ago, that little conversation he had.

…_this may be a blessing in disguise; he would make a great ally and probably, a good friend for your son…_

He smirked before moving towards the kitchen, Yuzu stared at her father before turning back to the stairs, looks like they gained a new member.

"WHA, i-its you!" Karin fell on the floor, pointing at the teenage boy spirit who was here yesterday.

"Hmm, I'm sorry," Sasuke let out a small friendly smile before offering his hand, "I don't believe we've met, my name is Sasuke…"

Ichigo let out another sigh; things just seem to be getting weirder and weirder for him. He smirked, watching as Sasuke, a hollow, helped her sister up. 'I guess nothing was normal the day I became a shinigami,' he thought with a small smile.


	6. The Academy The Plan The Smile

…_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember and a song someone sings once upon a December…across my memory…_

* * *

_Tears fell from his eyes, his lips quivered as he stood all alone, lost, and scared. With his tiny hands, he wiped at his eyes as the rain trickled down from the cloudy skies, mixing with his fallen tears. _

"_Don't cry," Her voice was as beautiful as her smile as her warm soft hand gently tousled his small orange bangs, "mommy's here…"_

Slowly his eyes opened, blue pupil eyes dulled as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Huh," he noticed something off, spotting a small orange blur off to the sides.

"I HAVE YOU NOW ICHIGO!" the possessed doll jumped on his face punching with every bit of effort as its soft plush hands squeaked at each strike.

"You," a vein throbbed on Ichigo's forehead. Grabbing the doll from his face and throwing it on the floor he stood up before stomping on the doll, "this is not how I want to wake up!"

The argument continued as the noise reached the ears of several others. The closet door slammed open, a pissed off Rukia glared at the two, "WILL YOU BE QUIET!"

In the next room, Sasuke awoke to the yelling from next door. He sighed before sitting up, this house can't last a day without someone yelling it seems. He smiled, it actually felt nice, this feeling, he thought as he fixed his bed.

"WHY CAN'T MY NAME BE KAI!" it was an itchy small voice that Sasuke knew belonged to the mod soul.

"Because it sounds cool," Sasuke heard Ichigo's voice this time before he decided to open his window and meet the others; it was safe to assume that they were awake…

Ichigo scratched his head, staring as Rukia continued to stomp on the mod soul they decided to name Kon.

"So you finally named it?" the voice came from the window as the group turned to see.

"Oh Sasuke, your awake," Ichigo greeted as Sasuke waved to them while he sat on the window edge.

The dark haired hollow sighed while looking outside, "it's hard to sleep with all that yelling…"

Ichigo glared at Kon again before scratching his head and closing his eyes, "jeez, it's going to be hard explaining to the rest of my family if they heard the noises."

Rukia threw Kon to the corner before crossing her arms together, "anyways, we should leave soon and about Sasuke," she looked at him, her mind in thought, "you're coming to class with us, and make sure there isn't another incident like yesterday understood?"

"Hai," Sasuke nodded, even in his gigai, his strength was still inhuman so he should be careful not to destroy anything.

They heard little footsteps approaching them from the hallway. Rukia quickly hid back inside the closet as the stuffed lion Kon stiffened and sat in one of the corners. Sasuke sat still in place as Ichigo jumped back into bed, laying down and staring at the ceiling.

"Ichigo your friends are waiting for you downstairs," her voice was soft and light as she opened the door and stepped inside. She walked forward before stopping as she spotted her brother lying on the bed then to Sasuke who sat near the edge of the window.

"Sasuke!" she said in worry as she placed her hands towards her chest, "you could fall down and hurt yourself."

Sasuke raised a brow before staring down at the second floor then turning back to the petite girl, "if it helps ease your worry I could show you how strong this gigai is," Ichigo widened his eyes, staring back at Sasuke who was still speaking, "by punching through a…" Sasuke couldn't finish as Ichigo suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and threw him inside his room. His sister gasped as Sasuke fell to the floor, the body leaning on the side of a wall as a small look of pain appeared on Sasuke's face that stared up at the ceiling from the floor.

"It's nothing Yuzu," Ichigo smiled sheepishly before gently pushing her out the door, "thanks for telling me, I'll be down in a sec." Ichigo already led Yuzu out as a worried look crossed her petite face, he smiled again before closing the door as Yuzu had to walk away confused, 'what was a gigai?'

"Gah," Ichigo panted as he stomped towards his room, spotting Sasuke who was leaning against the wall while rubbing his head, "are you trying to give me away, we can't talk about those things in front of my family."

"Yeah even I know that," Kon jumped up from the bed as Sasuke looked away, he scratched at his nose with an amused face.

"Oh, my apologies," he replied not really meaning it.

Ichigo rolled his eyes before the closet door reopened and a dressed up Rukia exited.

"Ok you two," she moved to the window not bothering to comment on what had happened, "I'll meet you at the academy," she saw the both of them nod in response before she jumped out.

Scratching his head and finally waking up, Ichigo walked towards his desk, "well, better get changed," he picked up his watch before slightly widening eyes as he spotted the date, "so, it's that time already…"

Sasuke watched curiously as Ichigo's body froze in front of the desk, a sad look on his face as the orange haired teen continued to stare down. Sasuke quietly left, it seemed to him Ichigo needed some time to himself.

Throughout the morning as the household prepared for the day, Sasuke observed Ichigo's actions. He was quiet this morning, smiling more often and talking in a polite voice before exiting the home. Something had changed, why was Ichigo acting this way, he wondered.

"We're off now," Ichigo said while exiting his home to the replies of his sisters.

Sasuke came out shortly after watching as Ichigo met with the group of friends who waited.

Ichigo acted the same way, polite, often smiling as Sasuke saw the sad looks on Ichigo's friends faces.

"Oh guys, let me introduce you to an exchange student who is staying with me," Ichigo said in a happy voice, signaling Sasuke to appear as the others watched curiously.

Sasuke walked in normally, not in a hurried pace but more non-interested before placing a hand up and greeting, "morning."

Ichigo introduced his friends, the brown spiky haired energetic one Keigo, the smaller black haired calmed one Mizuiro, and finally, the one that Sasuke remembered well, the huge muscular brown haired teen Sado or 'Chad,' who seemed to be staring at him in surprise.

"Oh another exchange student!" Keigo leaned in, taking a look all around Sasuke who calmly took in the teen's scrutiny. Keigo suddenly moved to the sides, turning away and walking off, the group stared at him in confusion at the change in attitude as Keigo smiled back and waved it off before signaling them that he would lead the way to school. 'Damn him, he is way too good looking,' Keigo inwardly cried as the others started to follow.

"You'll get used to him," Mizuiro said, watching as Keigo slumped his shoulders in a depressing way, "if he annoys you, do what we do and ignore him, right Ichigo?" they turned back, watching as Ichigo nodded, "sure," he smiled as Sasuke spotted Mizuiro's sudden frown.

Sado continued to stare at Sasuke; he had a strange feeling of De ja vu as he tried to remember if he had ever met that teen before.

Eventually they reached their school and found the classroom. The group entered first. Sasuke stayed back and watched them enter, deciding he would watch Ichigo and examine his strange behavior.

"Good morning Kurosaki," Orihime greeted with a happy voice as she spotted Ichigo enter.

She watched in surprise as Ichigo smiled at her, waving with a reply, "good morning Inoue," before moving to his normal seat with his friends. She watched him in confusion as Tatsuki came up to her side, staring at Ichigo as well with a frown on her face, "he acts like this when he's nervous," she said to Inoue who faced her. Tatsuki watched as Ichigo laughed with his friends, no longer was his brows furrowed or his attitude stiff like usual, she knew why he was acting like this, "and tomorrow, he won't come to school."

Inoue turned back to watch Ichigo, her lips frowned as she saw that smile again, 'his smile, there's nothing happy about it…'

"I see…"the monotone voice popped out of nowhere, scaring the two.

"Eeek!" Tatsuki and Inoue yelped in surprise at the voice behind them as they jumped to the sides with Tatsuki punching behind her.

The figure calmly dodged with a step to the side, surprising them as Inou widened her eyes, staring at the new comer that seemed so familiar to her as Tatsuki narrowed her own and brought one fist up, "don't just sneak up on someone like that!" she yelled as the class turned to the noise, spotting the student they have never seen before…at least that's what they thought.

Tatsuki's expression changed as she stared up curiously at the stranger, "who are you anyways?"

Sasuke glanced at her, he overheard what she had said to that orange haired girl but he still didn't know why Ichigo would be nervous, and why would Ichigo not attend class the next day. He realized that he was still staring at the dark haired girl who spoke as she seemed to be staring back at him with a nervous awkward expression as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Oi Sasuke," came Ichigo's voice as the class witnessed the interaction between the two, "what are you doing there, come on over here," Ichigo's voice was friendly as Sasuke started walking towards them; he briefly glanced back at Tatsuki, nodding to her before leaving.

Tatsuki continued to wonder who he was, and why did she have a feeling she's seen him before. Her friends came up to her.

"We have another exchange student," one of her friends looked the new student up and down, "and not bad looking either…" the voice sounded interested as Tatsuki and the others continued to watch the new student.

"I wonder where he came from," another voice asked as the group started to chat amongst themselves, already starting to gossip over the mysterious handsome classmate.

Inoue just continued to ponder as she sat down on her desk; she remembered everything from yesterday and just like how Tatsuki forgot that day Ichigo had rescued them and saved her brother's soul, it seemed as if the whole class had forgotten about that new student. Then she remembered the battle, if this was the same person, she wondered if he had the same power as Ichigo…

The class settled as normal as it could be. The teacher introduced the new student Sasuke who didn't really answer any questions on why he didn't have a last name, the only info they had from him was the lie Ichigo had helped set up, that he was an orphan. This mysterious, calm, and quiet attitude seemed to have an effect on the class, to the guys Sasuke seemed like a cool person and to the girls; he was a mystery to solve.

As lunch came, Ichigo and the others moved to the roof, eating and chatting like normal as Sasuke stood off in the sides, leaning on the green wired fence, watching how someone with a smile can hide a feeling of nervousness. His eyes stared down at the floor, a smile like that felt familiar to him.

"So far how's school," the voice was familiar as Sasuke glanced at the source.

It was Rukia, she was watching Ichigo as well before leaning on the fenced railing next to Sasuke while smiling.

Sasuke quirked his lips for what reasons are unknown, "fine…"

She seemed to find humor in that as she replied, "yeah, seems like you've already become popular."

He shrugged, not really caring as he continued to observe Ichigo, Rukia noticed before addressing it, "He seems awfully happy today."

Sasuke calmly nodded his head before replying, "I was told that Ichigo acts this way when he is nervous," Rukia glanced up at the calculating look on Sasuke's face who stared at Ichigo, "he is going to do something tomorrow, and I'm not sure what it is."

"Really?" her expression was curious as she continued to observe the substitute shinigami.

The door belonging to the exit of the roof opened as one of their classmates came outside. She glanced around curiously before her brownish grey eyes landed on the one person she was looking for.

"Miss Kuchiki," she stopped from her small run, spotting the dark haired student, "and Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned away as Rukia smiled happily, speaking in girlish voice, "oh hello there Inoue, where you looking for me?"

There was a pause as Inoue didn't answer for a moment. The dark haired girl wondered why as she saw who Inoue was staring at. Inoue was staring at Sasuke with a small look of determination.

"Inoue, are you ok?" Rukia asked curiously observing the confusing at times girl.

Inoue shook her head, "y-yeah, sorry," she lightly tapped her head, closing her eyes in a silly way and sticking out he tongue, "I was trying to remember why I was looking for you."

Rukia sweat dropped, watching as Inoue popped right up, seemingly she remembered, "oh yeah, the others were wondering about you so I came to find you," she smiled at Rukia, placing her hands behind her waist as Rukia nodded politely and replied, "ok then let's go Ori-hime," it sounded girly as Sasuke had to wonder why Rukia acted differently as well, he figured this was a disguise as well but probably one she needed.

"Umm Miss Kuchiki," Orihime glanced to the sides leaving Rukia to stare back at her curiously, "I'll catch up to you ok?"

Rukia tilted her head, "huh," she watched as Inoue glanced at Sasuke one again, that determination still in her eyes.

Inoue waved at Rukia saying, "I just wanted to ask Sasuke something." Sasuke watched her out of the corner of his eyes, wondering what she wanted.

One eye brow rose curiously on Rukia's face who slowly nodded and left, she glanced back at the two of them before shutting the door.

As soon as the door closed, Inoue quickly glanced at the group at the other side of the roof before turning back to Sasuke.

"I know you're the same person from yesterday," She watched as Sasuke's expression turned to a slightly surprised one before he schooled his features.

"I am not sure what you are talking about," he replied as Inoue stared down sadly.

"I just want to know," even though Sasuke denied it, she still asked, "what are your intentions with Ichigo," she stared up at him, there was a slight hint of worry in her face as she remembered the battle, "please, don't harm him, he is a good person," she moved her arms towards her chest while looking away, she cursed her weakness, "a-and I know I won't be able to stop you but…"

"That's enough," Sasuke interrupted as Inoue stared in surprise, she turned back to the dark haired teen who was looking up in the sky in a bored manner.

"I am not going to hurt him, I actually owe his family," he briefly glanced down at her relief face as a smirk appeared on his face, "you must care a lot for him."

She blushed before looking towards Ichigo and his friends, she shook her head, "he saved me and I don't know how to repay him."

Sasuke raised a brow at that before standing strait and heading towards her. She was still staring away but was soon startled as she felt a hand on top of her head.

She blinked her eyes before staring up cutely at Sasuke who was watching Ichigo as well, "I've noticed you're not the only one who cares for him," Sasuke said as Inoue continued to watch him, "I guess that's how you repay him, by being his friend," he smiled softly at that statement, it brought up a familiar feeling inside of him as Inoue nodded.

"Well," she spoke as Sasuke stared down at his hand, noticing she wasn't there but instead, standing next to the door way with a smile on her face and her cheeks puffed out.

'She's fast,' Sasuke thought with a small sweat drop as Inoue waved at him.

"I better not miss lunch, I packed one of my favorites, rice with spicy bean paste sauce," she opened the door, holding it out as she said in a grateful voice, "thank you Sasuke," he waved it off, leaning back onto 

the fence as Inoue's high voice spoke out again, "oh and next time, I'll let you try some of my cooking," she waved again, "bye," she left, leaving Sasuke to scratch at his head at the weird girl.

"Ch," Sasuke closed his eyes as he continued to lean on the green wired fence. 'Friends,' he thought again as a small scene played in his head, it seemed more like a feeling than a scene as he felt the emotions from it.

In the other side where Ichigo and group sat, Mizuiro glanced at Sasuke from the other side before turning to Keigo who was in a middle of one of his jokes. He waited for him to finish until finally whispering into his ear, "It seems like Sasuke is popular with the ladies."

Mizuiro watched as Keigo slumped his shoulders depressingly like this morning, he slowly turned his dead face to Mizuiro before speaking in a scratchy voice, "…_I know…"_

Mizuiro chuckled, it seemed someone was jealous.

At the end of the day, class ended without anything new occurring. Sasuke stayed back at his locker, still getting used to all this as he told Ichigo he would meet him at the house. Sasuke placed his books inside the locker before sitting down on the wooden floor, tying his shoes. All this, it was new to him. He entered this world, in front of this human's house with no memory of how he had gotten there. It was with them though that he learned of his species, he was a hollow or more specifically, an arrancar.

He stood up; kicking on the floor for a minute before walking out the door, how long can he continue living like this, with these people. Rukia, she was a shinigami from Soul Society or at least that is what she had told him, how long will she continue living like this as well, he knew there was something out there he needed to do and he knew it would require him to regain his memories first.

He stopped in his walk in the center of the school's courtyard. He stared up at the orange skies, 'but how will I regain my memories?' he asked himself.

"Sasuke!" it was a high pitched friendly voice. He briefly turned back, spotting the strange orange haired girl from earlier. She came bubbling her way to him with a smile on her face while he spotted that short dark haired girl from earlier who seemed surprised as he was with the girl's greeting.

'Probably this weird girl's friend,' he thought before waiting as she finally stood next to him, slightly bending forward with a happy face while her arms were behind her back.

"Yes Inoue?" he remembered her name; also that friend of hers, her name was Tatsuki.

"Are you heading home?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded in reply as Inoue asked curiously, "where do you stay, since well," she seemed almost embarrassed to say it; "you're an orphan?"

Tatsuki watched her friend with a small smile. Her head was slightly shaking as they chatted; it seemed Inoue could make friends with anyone. The dark haired teen answered as Tatsuki had to widen her eyes in surprise along with Inoue. Instead of Orihime speaking out in surprise, she found herself saying, "W-what did you say?"

Sasuke raised a brow as he and Inoue turned to the girl who had been quiet, he repeated, "I stay in Kurosaki's house."

Tatsuki became quiet again, seemingly taking in the info as Sasuke waved at Inoue and started leaving.

Sasuke's leg suddenly stepped back, his arm moved behind Inoue, surprising her as he slid her behind him while turning his body in motion that seemed almost like a fighting style. His hand moved from below shooting upward, towards Inoue's moved spot as his fist opened into a palm.

He stopped a fast moving item before grabbing down; Inoue and Tatsuki seemed startled at the reaction as Sasuke calmly stared back at two teen boys who started running towards them.

The two boys bowed while apologizing as Sasuke handed one of them a ball before leaving.

Inoue seemed to found her voice again, "t-thank you Sasuke, that was a close one," she waved as Sasuke shrugged in response with his back turned.

Tatsuki seemed to be replaying the scene before she automatically found herself running to catch up to the teen.

"Hey!" Tatsuki yelled out, calling him to stop as Sasuke stared back curiously, wondering now what she wanted.

She stopped, "do you know martial arts?" she asked curiously as she stuck her hands to her side, and her eyes showed how she was interested now, "back there, that was a type of style wasn't it?"

That question stumped Sasuke as he pondered on how he fought. He stared at one of his hands, forming a fist. He didn't know if it was a fighting style, it just felt right to him, his body just moved like that. He remembered that little training in Urahara's shop, when he had a chance to release and just attack whatever he felt like, he remembered moving in a certain way, striking the boulders in a certain angle while applying the controlled amount of spirit energy.

"Umm," Tatsuki stared at Sasuke weirdly as he paused for a moment again. There seemed to be an amused smile on her lips as she said, "you kind of spaced out there again," she laughed as Sasuke turned back to her, "do you do that a lot?"

Sasuke shrugged, "my fighting style is…unique," he answered to her mystery as Tatsuki smirked.

"Oh really," she placed her bag down and left one hand on top of it as she lifted her other fist towards Sasuke, "I've got to see this, we should spar sometimes."

Her whole body seemed to be screaming in anticipation, Tatsuki let out a foxy grin as she waited for his answer, it was interesting really, she was training to be the best fighter in her division and then to the nationals, any kind of fighting style always excited her, "so what do you say?"

Sasuke frowned before turning away, "no," he answered flatly as Tatsuki widened her eyes at that answer.

"What," she asked, still staring at the boy's back in surprise.

Sasuke answered again as he stopped once more, "I said, I will not spar you," he tried to leave once more as Tatsuki grew irritated.

"Hey you jerk," Sasuke stopped at their angry voice, he glanced back at her. There was a twitch on her forehead as she spoke, "at least tell me why instead of walking away."

"Tatsuki, let's forget about this," Orihime grabbed onto her friend's arm in worry as she noticed other students gathering around them, wondering what was going on, "come on, I have a show that's going to start soon."

"No Orihime," Tatsuki refused while staring at the jerk who just brushed her off, at least do it politely, "I want to hear his reason."

Inoue stared at the both of them, she didn't want her friend to get hurt as she remember how strong Sasuke really was from yesterday.

"Because," Sasuke tilted his head back boringly, which seemed to piss Tatsuki off even more, "you're weak…"

"What!?" Tatsuki roared out with a vein throbbing on her forehead while she stared at the pretty boy who dared call her weak. She stomped forward, "so just because I'm a girl, you automatically classify me as weak!?"

"Umm," Inoue stared around her as she watched other students stop and watch as she saw Sasuke sigh.

His eyes were closed as he said in a flat voice, "I am not trying to be mean nor am I belittling you," his eyes opened to stare at the angry teen girl, "I will not spar with you, as of right now you are too weak."

Her eyes twitched in anger, she raised a fist towards him, "I'll show you who's weak!" her footings changed as one leg stepped back and another was slightly forward. She had one fist pulled towards her and another open palmed hand facing Sasuke who sighed again before standing strait in front of the hostile person.

"Fine," he replied half heartedly, placing his hands in his pockets and staring down at her.

She seemed irritated, "what do you mean fine, you're not even trying."

He stared at her, shaking his head before speaking, "hit me as hard as you can, anywhere in my body."

Her eyes narrowed, was he so sure of himself that her punch would be weak? She was even angrier. "What! I'm not going to do that."

Sasuke shrugged, "then I won't fight you," simple as that, listen to his rules if she wanted to spar.

"Fine," Her fist clenched as she moved back a few feet away, "I'll show you not to be so cocky," she ran forward, her fist pulled back as she stared at the unemotional face on the pale boy, resigned to wiping away that unemotional look of his.

Her foot stopped in front of Sasuke as her fist shot forward, impacting the left side of Sasuke's cheeks as the others watched the scene, some closing their eyes and others 'Oohing,' in the crowd.

Inoue turned away; she knew this would happen as the crowd around them seemed to gasp at what they saw next. The new student stood there, his head slightly tilted as the punch was implanted on his cheek while his hands were still in his pocket and his expression still blank. He acted as if he didn't feel the attack.

'What the hell!?' Tatsuki was shocked along with everyone else as Sasuke gently took her hand and placed it down. She stared at his cheek; there was no scar, bruise, or anything. He didn't even recoil much from the attack…what was he?

Sasuke stared at her again with that blank look of his before turning around, "you're strong, I'll admit that," he glanced back at her still feeling the weak spirit energy the girl had placed into that punch, "I called you weak because there is no other term I can use; if we sparred, I don't know if I can hold back," he turned back to his path, "and I don't want to hurt one of Ichigo's friends," he walked away, "sorry," he left.

The crowd seemed to be dispersing but not without speaking of what had happened, they now knew that new kid must be strong since he didn't really faze from the girl's attack; she was one of the strongest fighters in school.

Tatsuki stood still, listening to what Sasuke had said. She stared at her fist, it was shaking as she placed her other hand on top of it.

"Tatsuki," Inoue said softly as she stood next to her. Tatsuki stared down, her shaking fist clenched as she gritted her teeth. 'What had she been training for all her life, why was she so weak?' she felt defeated as Inoue placed a hand on her lifelong friend's shoulder.

"Tatsuki, can I tell you a secret about Sasuke?" Inoue whispered to her.

Tatsuki turned up to her as Inoue placed a hand to the side of her mouth before whispering, "Sasuke isn't normal."

"Huh?" Tatsuki asked while staring at Inoue in confusion.

She shook her head before smiling, "all I know is," Inoue turned around before walking slowly, her eyes closed as a smile was on her face, "he is a friend of Ichigos," she slightly glanced back at Tatsuki who watched her. Inoue placed her arms behind her, turning back around as she was several steps awayfrom her friend before she slightly bent forward, "so cheer up Tatsuki, if he's a friend of mister Kurosaki, then, he is friends with you."

Tatsuki watched her friend before a small smile appeared on her face. She shook her head, turning it away with a look of fake irritation as she walked up to Orihime, "that ugly jerk, no way he's going to be a friend of mine."

Orihime smiled at her friend's returned attitude as she placed a few fingers up, "well if you're not his friend then he would be subtracted from the group by two since Tatsuki is not friends then Kurosaki will not be friends but then again," she looked up curiously in thought as Tatsuki twitched, wondering what Inoue was trying to say, "then we add Ichigo again since mister Sasuke is staying at his house and…"

Tatsuki slapped her own face, "Mou Orihime, don't you have a show to catch?" She watched as a surprised look appeared on Inoue's face as she shot up looking out in shock.

"OH NO! Tatsuki, we have to go!" Inoue pulled her by the arm before running forward as Tatsuki had to laugh at her friend as she ran along with her. The young warrior stared out though, her eyes promising herself she would one day be strong enough to place a mark on that jerk Sasuke.

That night at Ichigo's house, Sasuke had to attend what seemed like a meeting as the family seemed to be discussing a sort of…picnic?

"I do not want to be a bother, I don't have to go," Sasuke said, his expression blank as those who sat around the table, the Kurosaki family, turned to him.

"NONSENSE! The more the merrier, who needs school anyways!" Isshin, Ichigo's father, yelled out to the sweat drops of his family before taking out a paper and a pencil, "and you will carry the bags!"

"Father," Yuzu waved one hand in front of her father who was scribbling down furiously, "don't just assign Sasuke that part!"

Isshin turned back to his daughter, "yes? Does the chief lieutenant disagree?"

They argued as Karin slightly narrowed her eyes, staring at the new person living in their house, "why what's wrong spirit, will your hands disappear once you hold items longer than you're supposed to?"

Sasuke stared down at the little dark haired girl, ever since yesterday night and today, she had been calling him that, often trying to let him confess that he was the spirit that she had taken care of a day ago.

"I thought you didn't believe in spirits?" Sasuke answered with a smirk as Karin widened her eyes.

She pointed her finger towards him, "Ah ha! How would you know that unless you really were the spirit!?"

The person in question looked away, closing his eyes as he shrugged, "someone told me."

"Liar," Karin narrowed her eyes again as her father spoke.

"Karin! There is no way this Sa-sukeh is a spirit," Isshin threw a paper ball at the dark haired boy who twitched an eye, "see, it hit him," he made a peace sign as a vein popped on Karin's forehead.

"YOU IDIOT!" she yelled at her father before explaining, "the spirit was able to hold a towel over his head," Karin pointed back at Sasuke who picked up the paper ball and stared at it with a twitch, "and I am telling you, it's him!"

"Oh Karin," Isshin had his hand in a shape on an L underneath his chin with a toothy grin, " you don't have to lie to keep daddy's attention!" his eyes bright as he ripped his shirt opened with his face sparkling in the air, "COME TO DADDY!" his arms where wide as Karin jumped from her seat.

"I'M NOT LYING!" her foot contacted her dad's face, sending him falling back on his chair to the floor as the argument continued, with Yuzu trying to pacify the situation.

Ichigo continued to watch in silence, he felt content at the moment as he watched the scene, a small sad smile on his face…

Hours later after the meeting, Sasuke followed Ichigo to his room. He didn't miss the way the orange haired teen had acted, so this is where they were going to, a grave yard. Sasuke had kept quiet though, he didn't need to ask who had died.

"Kurosaki," Sasuke said as Ichigo stopped in front of his desk, "I am serious, I don't have to go."

Ichigo smiled at him, "don't worry about it Sasuke, my family doesn't mind at all."

It was that smile again, Sasuke had observed before he nodded his head and a figure spoke out from the window.

"That was interesting," Rukia appeared before moving towards the both of them, "seems like something big is going on tomorrow since you are missing school," she nodded towards Sasuke who returned the nod.

Ichigo stared down sadly, his hands trembled at a thought as Rukia and Sasuke finally saw the depressing look of guilt on Ichigo's face, this seemed like his true feelings unlike that smile he had worn all day.

"Hey Rukia," his voice was just as monotoned as Sasuke's. Rukia stared at Ichigo questionably as he asked, "do you think I can take a day off tomorrow as a shinigami?"

Rukia placed her hands to her sides, her face looked to be scolding, "Shinigamis are nev-"

Ishigo turned back to her, his eyes meaningful as Rukia was taken back at the sadness.

"Tomorrow is my mother's anniversary on the day she died," The room became quietly still. Ichigo didn't stop though; he continued speaking as they saw him clench his fists, "the anniversary on the day she was murdered."

Rukia's eyes widened before staring at Ichigo sympathetically, she felt a hand on her shoulder as she stared behind her, spotting Sasuke who nodded.

"I can take his place," Sasuke said as they both turned to him with surprise, he explained, "I may be participating in this trip as well but if there is a hollow attack, I can take care of it."

Rukia and Ichigo remained quiet, thinking over the idea as Sasuke pointed at the closest that was slightly opened; they thought they heard a noise as Sasuke said, "If this gigai works the same way then I can use Kon to take my place while I take care of the problem."

Kon, who was hiding in the closest, stared at Sasuke's body before imaging what he would be able to do with it, he started blushing as a few girls crossed his mind. The closest door slammed open as Kon jumped out, "I AGR-"

Rukia slammed her foot down on Kon's plush body before she turned to stare seriously at the both of them. This was unheard of really, if any one of her superiors found out about this. A brief memory passed by her, how long has she been in the human world? It was already past her designated time, she sighed, "fine."

Ichigo nodded, grateful to Sasuke who started leaving, 'I could use this as training anyways,' Sasuke thought as he opened the door and walked out the hall way, he wondered what other powers he had as a hollow, maybe he can open up those portals as well, a portal to the Hollow world where he might be able to find some answers…

…Elsewhere…

With the sandy dessert and forever dark skies, the hollow world was as it was a place of darkness as a huge furry creature stared up at its humanoid leaders who stood on top of several tall rocks, overlooking the new base across the sandy dunes being built. 'I guess it's time to eat,' a gleeful look crossed its face before it disappeared through a rift behind it…

"Rukia Kuchiki," his voice was surprised as he was given his next instructions. The hidden figure nodded as he continued speaking to the shinigami in front of him who was wearing one of those silly basket hats, "find out what she is doing at the human world for this long a time period."

The shinigami nodded, as he stared the figure in front of him wearing a dark outfit that matched one of those stealth ninjas but before the ninja left, he spoke, "report any suspicious activities understood?"

The shinigami shrugged, "yeah, yeah , I know…"


	7. Attacks and Warnings

Ch 7

**Note: I fast forward a few scenes; I know you don't want to read what already happened in the anime so I rather not write it. **

* * *

'Ichigo,' her mind was distracted in the morning as she stared out into the sunny window from her class. One of her hands touched the flowery blue hairpin on one side of her long orange hair as she thought of her brother. Yesterday, Tatsuki had told her about Ichigo's mother, the pain, and the sorrow of living like that, 'I can relate to you,' she thought sadly as her eyes stared down to her desk; she too lost a loved one. Looking up again, it was like Tatsuki had said, Ichigo wasn't here but it wasn't only him, it seemed Rukia and Sasuke was missing as well, she smiled sadly, 'Sasuke, Rukia, please watch over Ichigo…'

…Walking up the huge sunny hill, both Sasuke and Ichigo sneezed simultaneously.

Ichigo rubbed at his nose as Sasuke wondered if he was getting sick, then he pondered if that was possible.

It was like the family had planned, they had started from their home and travelled towards the graveyard, so far, everything was fine but Sasuke and Ichigo had a sudden feeling they were missing something.

A body started rolling down the large hill as Sasuke had to sigh and Ichigo had to look away as the body rolled pass by them, the figure sprouting tears, yelling out and rolling to the way bottom of the hill.

"Man, dad can be an idiot sometimes," Karin twitched as she placed her foot down. Yuzu giggled humorously before she waved down at the two boys a few feet below them.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" she asked concerned.

Ichigo waved it off, replying, "Don't worry about us," Sasuke shrugged as Yuzu and Karin continued moving forward.

Sasuke glanced off to the sides, in trying to figure out his life as a hollow, why would he remember a grassy field, or a mountainous terrain? That didn't seem like a hollow world to him, it seemed more human.

He had another one of those dreams again, seemingly his past abilities that he once had as a hollow or a human, he wasn't sure but he realized now he had a certain control over lightning attacks, but he didn't know anything else, at least this time, he wondered if he was able to form a sword out of the lightning element, or those weird spike thingy's he seemed to have seen in his memories.

"Hey, who's that?" it was Karin's voice who had taken him out from his thoughts as they stared at a figure on top of the hill.

Ichigo widened his eyes as Sasuke stared in surprise; it was Rukia, waving towards them with a happy smile on her face and a sunny yellow outfit with a ridiculous wide hat.

"I have no idea who she is," Ichigo answered as he started to sweat while Karin and Yuzu looked unsure.

"Are you sure," Yuzu asked before spotting who she was waving at, "she seems to know you."

"Ichigo, isn't that Rukia?" Sasuke smirked as he said it, staring at the orange haired teen that stumbled and glared back at Sasuke before running forward towards the girl.

"I just remembered she's a classmate!" Ichigo yelled out before grabbing the girl and disappearing.

The girls stared at the scene a bit confused at what they saw. A sly smiled appeared on Karin's lips before she started moving again as Yuzu wondered who that was, she turned to Sasuke.

"Umm, Sasuke," he turned to her as she asked, "Who was that?"

Sasuke walked up to them as he explained it was one of Ichigo's friends in school. When they asked if there was anything else between the two, Sasuke had to question what was it they meant before they finally asked if those two where dating.

Sasuke seemed thoughtful for a moment before shrugging.

"Well, whatever," Karin shrugged before moving up again, "he is growing; pretty soon, we won't see him much anymore."

"Oh," Yuzu looked down as she walked, saddened at the info as Karin tried to cheer her up.

"It's ok really, pretty soon we'll be growing up as well," Karin tried to say it in a good way, "soon we won't want to see him much…" Yuzu was near tears already as Karin tried to think of what to say.

"Don't worry about it," Yuzu looked up in surprise as she felt a hand on top of her hair. She heard the words that belonged to Sasuke who had a soft smile on his face as he stared down at her.

"Ichigo does everything just to protect his family," Sasuke released before walking forward, "I know he won't forget about the two of you, ok?" he glanced back at Yuzu with a smirk as she continued to stare up at him.

A blush appeared before she nodded, her lips smiling softly as she ran up to him and they continued the trip up the hill.

Karin watched before shaking her head, it seemed like Yuzu was forming a crush on spirit boy over there, "hey spirit, Wait up!" she yelled out before running forward.

They travelled to the graveyard, nothing out of the ordinary as the group wondered how long Ichigo and that girl Rukia was going to be gone but little did they know, more than one thing was stalking in the shadows, stalking Rukia and Ichigo while another stalked the little group.

Sasuke watched in the sides as Yuzu and Karin approached the shrine. All of a suddenly, Yuzu broke out into tears as she knelt forward, her hands wiping into her eyes as Karin watched.

Nothing needed to be said, a time to grieve is a time to grieve, and in most cases, there was no one with you when you would grieve out in silence…

Sasuke shook his head, wondering where that thought came from before he watched as the girl Karin placed a hand on Yuzu's shoulder telling her not to cry.

He just wondered though, where was their father, he knew he should have climbed up that big hill by now, 'probably taking a break,' Sasuke sighed as he placed the bags down.

His dark eyes suddenly narrowed as he looked off into the distance. 'Whose spirit energy is this?' he asked himself as he sensed another presence before sensing the slight flare of Ichigo's spirit.

Sasuke turned to the direction, sensing the fluctuating spirit energies that seemed to be clashing. 'What's going on?' the dark haired hollow questioned before a scream came from behind. Sasuke turned back, widening his eyes as he saw the giant hairy hollow with a giant mask. One foot was slammed on top of Karin who continued to struggle in pain as a hair like tentacle held on to Yuzu from the air.

"What is this!?" Yuzu screamed as the hair tentacle tightened. She closed her eyes as her breathing slowed, she was passing out.

"S-Sasuke!" Karin yelled while reaching out towards the dark haired teen who was already moving.

Sasuke ran forward, his hand stretching out as he gather his energy, letting it flow through his right hand as the cackle of lightning was soon heard. He released, shooting it towards the Hollow before flinching at the pain he felt from his arm.

The lightning attack struck the creature; smoke arose from the spot as a brief flare of fire exploded on impact, sending the creature back while releasing Yuzu.

Sasuke jumped up, catching Yuzu on his left arm before landing next to the fallen Karin.

"Karin, can you get up?" Sasuke asked as Karin looked up and tried to stand. She stared at Sasuke then to Yuzu in relief before she spotted Sasuke's right arm.

Karin looked at it in shock, "Sasuke, your arm…"

The arm was smoking as little sparks of what she thought was electricity shot off from parts of his skin. It seemed burnt as little smoke continued to arise from the injured arm.

He shook his head, "we have to get you out of her…"

A spike shot off towards him, stretching from the creatures skin and slashing down towards Sasuke. He rolled to the sides with Yuzu in his arms, letting the attack smash into the floor, forming lines of cracks that separated him from Karin.

He gritted his teeth in brief pain; he wondered why his gigai attained injury from his energy attack.

"That hurt little boy," it was the hollow's voice as it stood up, it's long spiked hair retracting to its body.

Its eyes narrowed at it stared at Sasuke, its masked face grinning, "I see that attack of yours also injures your body," it smacked its lips before laughing; "such spirit energy, I guess I can take a break from my regular appetites for you."

Sasuke watched as multiple spikes formed on the creature's hairy body before shooting towards him again. He stood up with Yuzu still in his arms, before running towards the creature, dodging the first shot by strafing left then strafing right before jumping up to the surprise of the Hollow as he appeared in front of it before Sasuke lifted his leg up and kicked forward. The impact stunned the creature briefly, moving it back as Sasuke lifted his injured right arm, despite the protest before summoning up another lightning attack and shooting it out. Like before, the lightning shot forward, striking the hollow and creating a small explosion as Sasuke landed on his knees, flinching at the pain on his right arm that dangled almost uselessly. He stood up, holding on to Yuzu with his left arm and jumping back towards Karin.

Karin watched the scene with wide eyes. Whatever attack Sasuke was able to do, it seemed it injured him as well, "Sasuke," she said in worry as the boy landed near her, briefly glancing at her before staring back at the creature who roared out in irritation.

"You insect," its red eyes glowed in brief anger as more spikes formed from its body, stretching out and forming tentacles, "I've have had enough of you," one of its tentacles slammed against the wall next to it.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes; he was prepared to release from his faux body as his left arm was slowly placing Yuzu down…

"Sasuke!" he watched as Ichigo appeared in front of Sasuke; staring at him before picking up Yuzu.

Sasuke noticed the different spirit energy before realizing what he had forgotten, he directed him, "take them out of here Kon."

"Ch," Kon ran to Karin who looked up at her brother scared as Kon lifted her up as well in one of his other arms, "I know that," he started running down the hill as Karin tried to protest.

"Brother!" Karin tried to release herself as Kon tightened his hold, "you can't just leave Sasuke, he's injured!"

Kon stared down at her before glancing back at Sasuke's form that was disappearing the farther they ran off to, "trust me, he can handle himself," Kon said to the curious look of Karin who continued stare back as Sasuke disappeared from view.

"Hmp," The creature's eyes stared down at Sasuke, "a slight delay but at least you didn't run," the hair tentacles rose up to the air, pointing towards Sasuke whose left arm glowed with spiritual energy, 

aiming towards his own body, "now hold still!" the tentacles shot out, towards Sasuke who was about to release with his left hand glowing.

"Sasuke STOP!"

His hand stopped mere inches from his chest as a bright orange haired shinigami appeared in front of him, slicing the tentacles away.

Rukia appeared next to him before leading him away while Ichigo glared at the creature.

"You attack my family," Ichigo held his giant zanpakutou with both hands before aiming it towards the creature, "you're dead," he ran towards the creature.

Sasuke glanced away from the fight to stare at Rukia, a questionable look on his face as Rukia shook her head before another figure appeared.

He stared at the new shinigami who was watching the fight with interest, 'so this must be the other spirit energy I felt,' Sasuke thought as the new shinigami spoke.

"This hollow," they watched as Ichigo seemingly struggled against it, his sword attacks missing as the giant creature dodged by jumping away while striking down with its tentacles. The shinigami widened his eyes, "Rukia, your shinigami doesn't stand a chance." Rukia stared up at him along with Sasuke questionably as he explained, "this is the hollow who has evaded the shinigamis for 50 years, the one known as Grand Fisher."

The hollow moved faster than Ichigo, sticking its clawed hand out and stretching it forward, using it as a whip and striking Ichigo's sides, sending him crashing into a grave stone.

Ichigo shook before standing back up, watching as suddenly a tentacle slid down from the Hollow's mask and a humanly figure appeared, Ichigo widened his eyes, "that's.."

They all watched as a small humanly shaped boy appeared in front of the Hollow, the head was connected to his mask as Ichigo seemed frozen on the spot.

Ichigo remembered the day his mom died, the boy he tried to save in the river. The same boy who stared back at him with those taunting eyes before it turned inside out and returned to the Hollow's mask, "I remember you," the Hollow seemed gleeful as Ichigo stared up at the creature, his eyes in shock, "that boy with the delicious woman."

"Y-you," Ichigo's heart broke as his eyes narrowed in anger; his body shook as that day replayed in his mind. Seeing the spirit boy jump into the river, him running to save the boy before hearing the scream of his mother and then finally waking up to find his mother dead, shielding him, "you killed my mother," Ichigo stood up, his weapon shaking with anger as the Hollow laughed.

"Ichigo?" the group turned to the voice, widening their eyes in shock as they spotted Ichigo's sister, Karin, staring at them with a shocked expression.

The hollow smirked as Ichigo roared out, "KARIN, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

A tentacle suddenly slammed into Karin, knocking her unconscious as Ichigo ran forward, yelling out with his sword in hand.

"That idiot," the shinigami standing next to Sasuke and Rukia spoke before running forward while drawing out his sword.

Ichigo jumped in the air, his sword high above ready to give the blow but the Hollow's clawed hand shot out, stretching across and slamming into Ichigo before pinning him up against the wall. It laughed again as it turned to the girl, spikes forming within its hair covered body, "be patient boy, I will eat you right after I devour this girl."

"You bastard!" Ichigo struggled as Sasuke turned to Rukia, his eyes hardening as Rukia stared down, her eyes conflicted before the Hollow shot off its attack towards the girl.

The group stared in shock as the shinigami appeared, slicing one of the attacks before taking in the rest of the attack as it dug into his body. He coughed up blood before falling to his knees, the shinigami didn't stop, he threw his sword towards the hollow. It flew in the air before shooting through the side of the Hollow, slicing a piece of its skin as it released Ichigo and grunted in pain before jumping off.

Ichigo fell to the floor before grabbing his sword and turning back to the Shinigami questionably, wondering why he did that.

The shinigami smirked, "it is in our nature to attacks Hollows, they attack others without care, even children," the shinigami fell back as Sasuke twitched at that statement, "that is un forgivable," he said before closing his eyes.

Kon came running up the hill, running towards the group before spotting the unconscious Karin, "sorry, she escaped when I was helping Yuzu."

Rukia shook her head as Ichigo started chasing after the Hollow, "Kon, just take Karin to safety now," she directed before turning back to the fallen shinigami.

Sasuke watched as the shinigami's breathing continued like normal, he was still alive it just seemed like he was sleeping.

Rukia drew in the same conclusion before she spoke to Sasuke, "he can't see you in that state," she warned him as Sasuke faced her, "if he reports you to Soul Society then," Rukia stared at him with serious eyes, "Ichigo won't be the only one I have to worry about."

Sasuke nodded, so that was why she didn't want him to release but why was Ichigo in trouble, he wondered. Rukia spotted his injured arm and questioned how he had gotten that wound. Sasuke said he would explain later but right now they needed to check on Ichigo. She agreed before they both ran off.

They ran as quickly as they could, sensing for Ichigo's spirit. In the fields, they found the battle that continued Ichigo was fighting hard against the hollow that seemed a step above regular hollows.

Rukia grew worried as she watched the battle, the creature was faster than Ichigo and the wounds on his body showed it. She watched as Ichigo ran forward again, swinging his sword low only to have it dodged as the creature jumped and shot of more of those spiked tentacles. He could only block a few before one penetrated his shoulder, protruding from the other side as Ichigo dropped his sword and knelt to the ground.

"So, is this all you can do Shinigami?" it chuckled as Ichigo glared up at it.

What surprised the hollow next was the next reaction he didn't expect. The shinigami suddenly grabbed his sword before moving faster than normal, appearing in front of the creature and slashing down.

Ichigo stopped in mid slash when suddenly a familiar figure appeared in front of him; hanging from the tentacle was his mother. She had her arms open, a smile on her face as her voice spoke to him in comfort.

Ichigo was shot back, two tentacles stabbed him in the shoulders, flicking him off to the ground; he coughed up blood as he landed with a thud on the ground floor.

They both watched it, Rukia disgusted with the attack as she started speaking words with a big ball of red energy appearing on her outstretched hand, aiming towards the creature, she released.

Sasuke saw the attack connect, the huge explosion signaling the connection as dust and clouds of smoke shrouded the view.

"Did I get him?" Rukia asked as they both stared at the smoke.

Sasuke sprinted in front of Rukia, his left hand grabbing hold of a spiked tentacle that shot through the smoke as the dust cleared and the creature stared back towards them.

"Three shinigamis already, can't you wait your turn," it narrowed its eyes as it stared at the girl before turning to the dark haired boy, "but you," the creature shifted in place, turning to the teen while retracting its attack, "your energy, there is a familiar feeling to them…"

Sasuke stood in place, aiming his left arm towards his chest, he calmly glanced at Rukia who widened her eyes, realizing what he was going to do.

"You shield behind loved ones and attack while they are distracted," Sasuke slammed his hand on his chest, pumping spirit energy as dark energies unchained himself and his faux body fell to the floor, the creature stared in shock as Sasuke moved his uninjured right arm towards the creature, "you are a weakling and now you fight me."

"I-impossible, you are a," the giant hollow known as Grand fisher took as step back as he watched the true form of the teen fire off an energy sword from his palm.

The sword made out of lightning slashed into the creature's tentacles, the one in shape of a human, slicing it off as Grand Fisher roared out in pain, staring back at the boy, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

It slammed its chicken like feet on the floor, pointing at the fellow hollow, "You are an arrancar, why are you helping these, these, shinigamis!"

Sasuke stared at it coolly, inwardly surprised at that attack he had just done, forming a blade out of pure energy; he might not need a sword after all. "You need no answers," Sasuke dashed forward as the hollow glared back before hurling dozens and dozens of tentacles towards the hollow, yelling out in shock as the battle between hollows commenced.

They didn't notice the pure energy that radiated off of the grand fisher's sliced human tentacle, it stood up, glowing in bright yellow energy and walked towards Ichigo.

Rukia watched, her mouth slightly opened at the womanly figure who knelt by Ichigo's side.

Ichigo stared up, his eyes bright, his mouth opening in shock, "m-mom?"

Her brown hair fell on Ichigo's shoulders as she smiled down at him, placing her hands on his cheek, she spoke in that voice he remembered as a child, "my son, Ichigo…"

"Explain yourself now!" Grand fisher roared out, jumping from the air, slashing down with its clawed hand as Sasuke dodged before striking forward. Grand fisher disappeared, reappearing on the ground before staring up at the arrancar, "why are you here, whose orders are you under and why are you helping them!"

Sasuke landed in front of the creature, ignoring the creature's words. Grand fisher grew irritated before shouting out, "Answer me!"

The creature watched as the arrancar stood in front of him, shaking his head before spotting the ball of lightning that formed in the palm of his hand; he spoke, "to your questions," his eyes were distracted as he answered, "I don't know."

The hollow seemed surprised for a moment before it narrowed its eyes, "I see," it stood out, its jaws opening as the hair shifted all around its body, "no matter, you are not as strong as the others, meaning you must be an outcast," Sasuke shifted, facing his attack towards the creature who stood with its hairs already twisting, forming small spears in its fur as it spoke again, "but tell me, how long do you think you can last helping out your shinigami friends?"

Sasuke paused for a moment, watching as the creature chuckled before it continued speaking, "they will never accept you," it stared at Rukia who watched the scene, unsure what to say as Sasuke glanced at her as well, "we are hollows, and we will forever be the enemy, or do you not know this?"

Sasuke continued to stare at Rukia, his mind pondering as his lightning attack faded. Rukia stared at him sadly, "Sasuke," she whispered as Sasuke turned to the floor, his mind in thought as Grand fisher chuckled.

It was true, he was a hollow, and the very enemies they have been fighting these few days were hollows. But these people, Sasuke couldn't figure it out, what was the point of his existence, why did he appear in the human world and why did he lose his memories. Was he just like that creature, did he devour countless numbers of human souls in his past? Maybe regaining his memories wasn't as good as it sounds anymore.

"Hey Sasuke," a weak voice spoke to him from behind as they turned to see the orange haired shinigami standing up, using his sword to help him balance, "are you just going to stand there?" Ichigo stared up at him, his face feral as he pointed his sword towards Grand fisher, "friends don't make friends eat other's bull shit," Ichigo stood up, his eyes still watching the Hollow, "I'd appreciate it if you leave this to me."

Sasuke stared back at Ichigo, watching the smirk on his face as Sasuke remembered the past few days. 'Friends,' Sasuke thought before smirking on his own, "you sure you can handle it?" Sasuke taunted as Ichigo scoffed before standing strait, as if his injuries didn't hurt.

"Yeah," Ichigo's eyes hardened as they stared at Grand Fisher, "this thing, I will definitely defeat it."

Sasuke closed his eyes before nodding and jumping out of the way, landing towards Rukia, "alright then Ichigo."

Rukia glanced up at Sasuke, his eyes, they were calm now, and maybe what Ichigo said brought some sort of comfort to the young Hollow. She knew now he was different and he needed to be protected from being captured or destroyed by Soul Society.

The giant hollow watched, its eyes narrowing, "no matter, foolish weak arrancar, trying to pass as one of _**them**_," Grand Fisher spoke with venom before turning to the boy shinigami, "and you," it moved, grinning as it stared at the orange haired teen, "learn to use a sword before you speak boy."

Ichigo stood his face unchanging as he held on tightly to his blade, "you talk too much."

"What was that," the hollow spoke dangerously, watching as the shinigami lifted his blade towards his shoulder.

"You heard me," Ichigo started walking towards the creature, slowly his muscles tensed as he sped faster, "I will revenge my mother," his speed increased, along with his spirit energy as his body ran towards his enemy.

Grand fisher fired off several attacks, watching as the shinigami known as Ichigo dodged them, slicing down; cutting off the attacks before disappearing.

"W-what?" the giant hollow stared in surprise at the speed as the shinigami appeared below, his sword tilted slightly down.

"Now die!" his hands twisted the handle, the sharp edges of his blade shifting upwards as Ichigo's attack quickly moved, his blade suddenly high in the air as blood splattered the small area.

His attack sliced off the creature's arm, falling and disappearing onto the floor as the hollow Fisher roared out before becoming engulfed in a dark portal.

"NO!" Ichigo bellowed out, slicing again as the portal engulfed the Hollow, escaping the human world, leaving Ichigo to yell out in frustration, "Come back!"

Ichigo slammed his sword onto the floor, leaning onto the handle as knelt to the floor; he couldn't ignore his injuries any longer.

"He ran away?" Rukia whispered with eyes that stared sadly at Ichigo. She wondered what she should do as she continued to watch Ichigo kneel down in anger.

It was a slight tingling that Sasuke felt from the portal, something familiar to him as he replayed the hollow's words. So there were others like him in that world but did they also think like him? Sasuke raised his hand slightly up, towards the spot the hollow had disappeared into that portal. He concentrated, trying to feel that same energy he felt from the portal.

He stopped as he sensed the attack come from behind, quickly, he moved away, rolling to the right before stopping and staring at the new enemy.

They all stared in surprise at who it was, the shinigami from before only this time, he was eyeing Sasuke in distrust, "what is an arrancar doing here," he said but more asked himself before thrusting his blade forward to a leaping Sasuke who dodged once again and the hollow debated whether he should strike back or not.

"Stop this, he's not an enemy!" Rukia ran forward, trying to stop the battle as the shinigami turned to her, his eyes shocked.

"Are you blind," he questioned, turning back to the hollow, "he is a hollow, that'll be the day when they actually become our allies," he ran forward, yelling out as he sliced again, watching as Sasuke dodged before tilting his weapon, striking over and over.

Ichigo could only stare as he tried to stand up to the protest of his legs, "damn it," he cursed as he watched Rukia jumped between the battle.

"I said that's enough!" Rukia threw herself into the battle as the sword swung down towards her body that blocked the shingami's path.

Sasuke reacted, pushing her aside as lifting his arm up before concentrating on his spiritual energy.

A blade formed in his forearm, catching the sword as electrical currents swirled up the metal blade and zapped the shingami's hands.

The shinigami moved back, dropping his zanpakutou as his hands continued to shake from the attack, "he defended her?"

Ichigo soon walked in, injured and tired and on the verge of passing out, he still arrived next to Rukia, using his blade as a walking stick and leaning on it while staring at the shinigami.

Sasuke stood on guard, moving next to Ichigo as Rukia spoke, "the battle is over, please, leave Sasuke alone," her eyes pleaded to him as she added, "I know what he is."

The shinigami's jaw slightly opened, shinigami's defending a hollow? It was the first for him.

The orange haired boy, the one Rukia had given her shinigami powers too soon collapsed as he had to watch as the hollow caught him, concern seemed to radiate from the hollow and Rukia.

"What a headache," he sighed before taking his blade from the floor and sheathing it, "Rukia, I won't attack but we need to speak in private," he watched as Rukia nodded and seemed to have given an 'O.K.' sign to the hollow which was pretty strange to him before finally following him out.

Glancing back, it seemed the hollow was still watching them, either concerned for his neck or concerned for this girl Rukia, either the case, he still didn't trust it.

"Damn I was close," Ichigo whispered through pained breath, his eyes opening as Sasuke glanced down at him, "that coward…"

Sasuke nodded before replying, "for now we can only grow stronger so hollows like that will be easier to defeat."

Ichigo looked up at him, one eye slightly opened before staring back down again, "yeah," he replied in a tired voice but Sasuke knew Ichigo had strengthened his will, he would grow stronger; they both would.

…**Scene change, Hollow World…**

Grand fisher arrived, holding on to his injured arm as his eyes narrowed, "I will kill them both," the hollow moved towards the forest setting, "that weak little arrancar pretending to be a shinigami," he decided to keep it a secret as he moved, his masked face grinning as an idea popped into his head, "I just need to gain the powers of an arrancar," he chuckled before disappearing into the dark forest.

…**Hours Later in the Human world…**

Rukia lay inside the small bed in Ichigo's closet; she had already altered the minds of Karin and Yuzu before heading back to the house to rest. Sasuke went off to see Urahara to repair his questionable injury on his gigai, and while night soon arrived, Ichigo was still in the cemetery with his family, he would arrive soon or not, she didn't know but as long as Ichigo's shinigami form healed inside his body, she wouldn't worry much.

There was one thing though that she wondered what she would do, she remembered that conversation with the shinigami…

…_Flash back…_

_The shinigami took her to a place secluded from prying ears, his eyes stared down at her seriously, "So not only have you broken the law and given your powers to a human mortal but you also hide a hollow," he shook his head before adding, "an arrancar to be precise, does the noble clan Kuchiki mean anything to you?"_

_Rukia glanced away in brief shame before turning back to the shinigami, she argued, "I had to give my powers to Ichigo or else me and his whole family would have died," she looked down again, "and for Sasuke, he's different from the other hollows I've faced, I just can't kill him," she shook her head, staring up fiercely at the shinigami who scratched his head._

"_I can understand the shinigami but a hollow," he lectured, slapping the palm of his hand with the back of his other hand for emphasis, "he will never be accepted as one of us, what are you trying to do, train him to become a shinigami?" he watched as Rukia didn't respond, he sighed while scratching his head, "listen, honestly this is way out of my league," Rukia glanced up at him, a bit surprised as he continued, "I can make something up about you not meeting your deadline because one," he lifted up a finger, "I rather not get involved with this and two," he lifted another finger, "it really sucks to be you right now."_

_Rukia sweat dropped as the shinigami turned around started moving away, "just try to think of something and remember," he glanced back at her, his eyes serious, "In the end, if they find out about Sasuke, they will kill him, that is what we shingamis do…"_

_...End Flash back…_

The dark from the tiny space shielded her face as she wondered what she would do.

She heard the door open as she suspected Ichigo had arrived, she decided to keep quiet, maybe pretend to have fallen asleep.

"Hey Rukia," it was Ichigo's voice and it seemed like he was laying on his bed from the slight indication of the squeaks of the cushion as Rukia debated whether or not she should answer back, "are you in there?"

In the end, she decided to respond as she asked, "what is it Ichigo?" She sounded normal, as if not distracted with the future.

When Ichigo spoke again, it sounded more like a plea which surprised her, he didn't seem like the person who would do so, "can I remain a shinigami a bit longer, just so I can defend my friends and take revenge on my mother," he paused for a moment as Rukia felt herself growing sadder, "please?" he added.

She found herself closing her eyes and nodding, "alright Ichigo, alright," she answered as Ichigo thanked her, 'best not think about it now,' she thought before closing her eyes and trying to get some sleep…

…**Scene Change…**

"Oh so that's what happened," his voice sounded surprised as he examined the gigai that laid on the floor while Sasuke sat on the floor in front of him and his gigai.

"Yes, is there a reason Urahara?" Sasuke questioned as the said person stopped his examination and turned to him.

"Well let's see," he patted his green striped hat before explaining, "I've actually seen some one use spirit energy like yourself, the spirit particles changing to form this electrical sort of attack," Urahara lifted his right arm up before pointing at it with his hand, "the thing about lightning is that it can sometimes be a double edged sword, hurting the user and whoever the attack hits. When you channeled it through your right arm, the electric current must have travelled through your gigai first before actually leaving your body and striking your enemy," he paused for a moment, "which caused a small explosion to occur around your arm, damaging it," he placed his arm down before continuing, "since it poses no problem when you are in your hollow form, just exit your gigai before using any attacks like that, that's all."

Sasuke nodded, so he couldn't use his spirit energy with his gigai, but then, "how about Rukia?"

Urahara stared at him curiously as Sasuke explained, "she was able to use this red shot attack out of pure spirit energy even within her gigai, why is she not damaged?"

Understandable really, Sasuke just wanted to know his limits with the gigai, Urahara thought before answering, "that attack concentrates on her spirit energy outside her gigai, forming it outside the palm of her hand which doesn't damage her at all, so unless you have another type of attack that doesn't require it to travel through you and your gigai, I supposed it should work for you as well."

"Oh," Sasuke understood now, the current from his lightning attacks injured his faux body and he needed another form of attack that didn't damage his gigai.

'So how would they fix it,' he thought curiously.

Urahara seemed to have understood that look as he suddenly turned around and reached into the drawers, "don't worry, with my superior skills, I have just the thing that will fix it in a day's time."

Sasuke stared curiously as the hat man tossed items around the room before finally stopping and taking out a certain item, "I call it gigai restoration healing device," he held it up, high in the room as Sasuke twitched at the long name. The hollow pointed at it, asking, "Aren't those just wrappings?"

Urahara appeared offended as he unrolled the bandage cloth, "no of course not," he started wrapping it around the area of damage on the gigai, "this is specially made to heal the wounds of the body while appearing as lowly bandages so the user could still wear it. It's not just wrappings."

Sasuke shrugged in response, "doesn't matter to me what you call it, as long as it heals I guess."

As the owner finished bandaging the body, he added one more thing, "these bandages will heal it but there is a chance that your hollow spirit energy will leak out, if anyone with high spiritual awareness gets 

too close to you, they will figure out that there is something different about you," he smiled before patting his hands together as he finished the bandaging, "so try not to bump into anyone ok?"

The hollow teen stared at the injury for a moment before nodding his head. His hand touched the part of his mask on top of his head as he said, "I think I know how to open a rift to the Hollow world," Urahara widened his eyes in surprise as Sasuke continued, "but should I go if I am able to?"

He didn't answer as they both sat down in silence, pondering over this new talent…


	8. A Hollow Encounter

Ch 8

**Note: it's actually a days apart but I placed it as if it was one day, I mean this episode and if you don't know what I am talking about then ignore this it's not important… ok thanks.**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Ichigo headed downstairs of his home; he had noticed that Sasuke didn't come home last night which meant the teen must have stayed in Urahara's shop last night for repairs.

As soon as Ichigo reached the kitchen table he was suddenly surprised as his father and younger sister Yuzu popped out with their arms crossed and fingers clutched like claws before bellowing out awkwardly in front of him, "Bwahahah Ichigo!"

It was a morning greeting as Ichigo had to sigh and look away, muttering out, "not that show again…"

"Yeah I know," Karin joined him as he reached the table, both of them watching as their father and sister acted out in one of their favorite shows yelling out, "The Spirits are always with you!"

"It looks like they are showing an episode in the town today," Karin said not that excited as Ichigo realized what that meant.

"So, looks like we're going," he said non to excited too as he and Karin sagged their shoulders.

"By the way," Karin suddenly stared up at Ichigo, her eyes curious, "where is Sasuke?"

Ichgio pondered what he should say; he knew Rukia had altered the memories of his family already so this might be a bit delicate. He answered, "he had to go over to a friend's house last night, some home work assignment or something," he waved it off as Karin became quiet again, her mind seemed to be pondering as a concerned look crossed her face.

…**Hours Later…**

As Ichigo arrived at school, he wondered how long Sasuke's gigai needed repairing and he wondered how you would repair a gigai since Rukia normally just treats it like a wound, did that mean Sasuke had to do the same? He continued to ponder until he reached his classroom, opened the door and stepped inside.

"Bwahahah!" he was attacked again as his face became surprised at the greeting by the orange haired girl Orihime.

"That show again," Ichigo mumbled as Inoue stopped and walked up to him, staring cutely as she spoke.

"Yes mister Kurosaki," she placed her hands behind her back as she tilted her head and smiled, "it's a great show, would you like to go with me tonight?" she asked the only way Inoue was able to, just normally and with a smile as Ichigo just stood there stunned for a moment.

They were suddenly interrupted as Tatsuki gently pushed Inoue, leading her away before explaining, "Inoue I'll go with you ok," the orange haired girl smiled and nodded as Tasuki said, "Ichigo hates those kinds of shows," Tatsuki stopped for a moment before turning back to Ichigo, "by the way, where's Sasuke?"

Ichigo shook his surprise from the scene before shrugging, "not sure," he answered as Tatsuki nodded and left with Inoue.

Finally a relief from that greeting, he didn't see the three figures that approached him from behind, yelling out in unison, "Bwahahah!"

Ichigo twitched before turning back, spotting his three friends and Chad who was still silent but still had his arms crossed together and hands in a shape of a claw. Ichigo stared dumfounded before mumbling out, "not you too," this sparked them to burst into another round of yelling.

A few minutes later after they had settled down and had their fun teasing Ichigo, Asano had asked, "So Ichigo, are you going tonight?"

"No," it was Ichigo's answer even though he knew his family was going.

"What do you mean you're not going!? It's the most popular show on television!"

Ichigo ignored him as Mizuiro added, "this is a once in a while opportunity, not many films are taken place in the town."

Ichigo waved it off again as Asano tried again, "but I even invited the lovely Miss Kuchiki!"

"Hm," that got Ichigo's attention as he looked around the room, 'Rukia's here?' he mentally questioned himself before spotting the girl who seemed to have heard her name.

"Oh good morning Ichigo," Rukia greeted sweetly with a curtsy as Ichigo twitched at how good her acting was becoming.

"I don't know much but," she smiled, placing her hand beside her mouth, "this is exciting isn't it," she giggled as Asano roared out in approval, "that's the spirit my angel!"

"Ch," Ichigo twitched an eye, watching as Rukia continued to giggle while his friends seemed a bit excited about tonight, well, except for Chad but he always acted like that so he couldn't really tell.

In the hallway, the footsteps of one hollow in a gigai could be heard. His eyes momentarily distracted as he thought of the other day that he didn't realize who was in front of him. He bumped into someone but he didn't turn back when he spoke out a, "sorry," and continued his way to the classroom.

The student he bumped seemed to be shocked as he turned around, staring at Sasuke as he fixed his glasses, "a hollow?" the student had whispered before narrowing his eyes…

The class room door opened once more as they heard the voice of Inoue.

"Mister Sasuke," she gasped as she saw him, "what happened to your arm?"

Sasuke stood there with one hand in his pocket as his other was bandaged heavily on his side, 'Urahara placed too much bandages,' he thought in slight irritation, remembering the words of the strange man, 'better safe than sorry.'

"A slight miscalculation," he answered, staring down at her before nodding his head in greeting.

"Oh well," Inoue smiled, "are you going to the event tonight?"

Sasuke raised a brow curiously before replying, "What event?"

Inoue started to explain before Tatsuki walked in, interrupting, "don't waste your time Inoue," Tatsuki glared at the boy who stared at her neutrally, "if he didn't know about it, he probably won't go."

In response, Sasuke shrugged, waving at them before walking towards the back as Tatsuki seemed startled that she received no reaction from that little scene.

They watched as several girls from their class went up to Sasuke soon after, asking if he wanted to go with them.

Tatsuki raised a brow before walking away, Inoue following curiously.

Ichigo and Rukia watched with mild interest, it seemed like Sasuke was as popular as Rukia in the class, they had to smile at that, watching a hollow interact with others, it was a new concept.

"It seems like your friend Tatsuki doesn't like Sasuke," Rukia said to Ichigo while smiling, watching as Sasuke declined several girls' invitations.  
Ichigo smirked, "yeah."

Asano spotted the look on Ichigo and Rukia's face as they watched the new exchange student Sasuke, from the smile and the grin before he turned to Mizuiro and whispered into his ears, "What's going on?"

Mizuiro spotted the looks as well before coming to conclusion, opening his book and closing his eyes he answered, "Can't you tell, Sasuke is well received by everyone."

As soon as Sasuke arrived in front of the group, he greeted them before asking, "What is this event everyone is talking about?"

"Before I tell you," Asano stood up, pointing towards the new student, "You have to do this," he crossed his arms in his chest and formed a claw shaped hand on each one, "Bwahahah!"

Ichigo groaned out loud, "Sasuke, don't do it."

"Oh why not," Rukia asked as Ichigo and Sasuke stared at her dumbfounded as she copied and bellowed out, "Bwahahah!"

"Not you too," Ichigo said in annoyance as Sasuke thought about it.

"I still don't get…"

"Come one Sasuke," Inoue had suddenly appeared with Tatsuki next to her who folded her arms and appeared none too pleased as the group wondered where they came from.

Rukia smiled before elbowing the stoic hollow, "yeah, just try it once."

Tatsuki stared at the boy, a smirk on her face, "or are those bandages of yours stopping you?"

With a curious expression and a raised brow towards Tatsuki, his arms slowly crossed his chest as his hands formed a claw shape, Ichigo twitched an eye as the group watched as Sasuke said in a voice lower than a yell, "bwa-hah," he quickly placed his arms down and stared off to the side as the group had to sweat drop at that little display.

"Man," Asano twitched an eye, "that was depressing…" the group seemed to have agreed.

Sasuke shrugged as Rukia smiled, along with Ichigo who smirked, it was a start…

…**Time Skip, later in the night…**

Ichigo was soon standing in the crowds, watching as the great Don Kan'noji roused the crowd and to his irritation, they started Bwuahahahing like mad men, at least, that was what Ichigo could describe it before the lights dimmed and suddenly there was a commercial break.

"I hate ghost shows," Ichigo spoke before following the crowd to the exorcism area.

"Mister Kurosaki," he heard his name before turning around, spotting the bubbly girl who stopped in front of him, "sorry for this morning, I didn't know you disliked these shows."

Ichigo shrugged it off, "it's alright, I'm cool with it anyways," he pointed to the back as Inoue followed, spotting Mizuiro and Asano who where Bwuhahaing away like there was no tomorrow, "they know I hate this stuff and yet they do that to annoy me."

Inoue smiled at such friends before facing Ichigo again, "so why are you here then even though you hate it?" she questioned as Ichigo pointed towards the crowd as Inoue followed again, spotting two young girls and an adult who appeared to be the father.

"My Dad and little sister are big fans and wanted to go so I didn't want to spoil it for them," Ichigo answered without a pause as Inoue had to stare in surprise at the answer before a soft smile appeared on her face as she looked up cutely at him.

"That's really kind of you."

"Huh," Ichigo stared down at her replying, "kind, I thought that was the normal thing to do."

Inoue seemed shocked at that reply before smiling with a faint blush, "you are a good person Ichigo," she whispered.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked, not hearing the girl over the crowd as Inoue shook her head and replied, "Yeah that is the normal thing to do."

For a moment it was awkward as they just stood there before Tatsuki appeared, greeting Ichigo before turning to Inoue, "I thought you got lost again," she sighed as Inoue smiled sheepishly before facing Ichigo again, "hey Ichigo."

"Yeah?" he asked.

Tatsuki appeared to be scratching her nose, something that seemed to surprise Ichigo as she asked, "Where's Sasuke?"

The orange haired teen thought for a moment, "I'm not sure; he was supposed to come so he's probably running late," Ichigo turned back to her, "why?"

Tatsuki shrugged, "nothing just curious," she gently pushed Inoue who watched curiously, "let's go, better not miss anything."

Inoue smiled, "right," she waved to Ichigo before leaving as Ichgio sulked back into the crowd, waiting for this to end.

"Hey, what's wrong Ichigo?" it was a familiar voice that came from behind as Ichigo turned around to face her.

Her eyes where wide as her arms where crossed against her chest and her hands cluthced in a claw like form, she exploded with a loud, "BWUAHAHAH!"

Ichigo sulked back, turning away from her with a scowl on his face as Rukia approached with her arms still in position, "why are you sulking so much?"

He briefly glanced at her in irritation, "I'm not sulking," he sulked.

Rukai smiled at the attitude before placing her arms down and standing next to him as they watched the scene about to start, she calmly glanced up at him before speaking, "you've been working too hard, you should use this time to relax with your family and friends," she smiled as Ichigo stared down at her in surprise, "but I do wonder, where Sasuke is?" Rukia placed a finger under her chin in thought as Ichigo stared ahead at the scene.

"Wherever he is, he's not missing much," Ichigo looked away as Rukia glared up at him.

"You're sulking again," she stated flatly as Ichigo continued turning away, replying, "am not…"

…**Scene Change…**

It was dark as he walked down the street, odd that there was no one here, or any cars passing by. 'They must all be in that event thing,' Sasuke thought for a moment before he stopped underneath one of the lamp posts.

His eyes briefly glanced back as his voice spoke in monotone, "you've been following for a while now," he turned around, staring into the dark as a figure appeared, "who are you?"

Sasuke couldn't see his face, but he knew it was someone familiar as a light suddenly glowed on the figures right arm, forming a type of blue spirit energy bow.

"And to think, you've been hiding all this time in a human body," Sasuke watched as the figure pulled back on the spirit energy, something appearing on the string, "even those shinigamis you hang around with are either foolish, or lack the skills to find you."

Sasuke stared in mild shock that this person knew so much already. He changed his stance, it was a hostile situation now and he wondered if this was going to end in bloodshed, "I'll ask you again, who are you?"

Sasuke watched as the figure narrowed his eyes, "what I hate more than shinigamis are hollows," it seemed as if the figure was about to release, "all you need to know is that, a Quincy is what killed you today."

Sasuke watched as a high speed light shot pass him, grazing his cheek as his eyes slightly widened in surprise, 'what was that?' he thought as he stared back as this person claiming to be a Quincy pulled back again on that energy bow.

"Now release your true form Hollow," the Quincy spoke out before aiming towards Sasuke again.

Sasuke stood there defiantly, placing his hand again in his pocket, "I do not wish to fight you."

The Quincy paused for a moment, nothing happened and it appeared as if he was thinking.

"Fine."

Sasuke briefly relaxed as the figure suddenly replied back, "then I guess I will have to force you out," he released again as Sasuke had to jump out of the way.

'That attack was lethal,' Sasuke thought before narrowing his eyes at the Quincy, 'fine, I'll try to disable him,' the hollow thought before running forward in his gigai.

The Quincy seemed to have known this as he fired off several shots, forcing the hollow to dodge and move back, strafing to the far right of the street or jumping back, avoiding an energy attack.

Up against a long range attack, Sasuke didn't want to release just for this, it was pointless. He decided to change the scene as he suddenly jumped off the street, and sprinted off.

The Quincy narrowed his eyes before following, "what are you planning," he asked before running after the hollow…

…**Scene Change…**

Ichigo stared in annoyance as he pulled the one known as Kan'nonji by his collar as they ran through the abandoned hospital. They stared back as the walls begun to collapse as the hollow slammed through them, punching a hole.

"You idiot!" Ichigo yelled out as they cut through a corner, "do you realize what you've done?"

Earlier, they had encountered the spirit who was on the verge of transforming into a hollow. Then the great Don Kan'nonji had to but in and speed the transformation by knocking off the hole, and thus, this thing appeared.

"What are you saying kid," Kan'nonji flailed his arms, trying to stop, "we must fight the boss that rules this place, or else the crowd will be hurt."

Ichigo threw the dark man wearing shades even though it was already night out to the wall before lecturing, "that spirit and that creature are the same beings."

"What are you saying," Kan'noji stared back at the kid with the sword.

"I am saying," he pointed back at the Hallway, "You sped up the process of that spirit's transformation," he pointed back at the man, "you made that Hollow."

"W-what," the man stared back at him. Ichigo didn't have time to explain as the wall behind them suddenly collapsed.

"No time, we have to deal with this," Ichigo and Kan' noji stood up, facing down this iguana like creature…

…**Scene Change…**

Sasuke hid behind a rock as he felt several of those arrows crash into it. Slowly, he gazed out before ducking again as an arrow flew off, nearly hitting him.

"So what are you planning hollow?" the Quincy questioned as Sasuke sat back against the wall, momentarily regaining his breath, "what are your plans against the students?"

The hollow Sasuke rolled his eyes, did he have to explain to everyone that he had no freaking idea what his plans are, "You know, this is seriously becoming annoying," he voiced out to the brief surprise of the Quincy who stared questionably.

"Well why don't you reveal your true form and fight me instead of running away like a coward," the Quincy taunted as Sasuke seemed to twitch at that statement, "or are you waiting for more of your hollow friends to arrive," Sasuke observed as his voice sounded bitter, "that's how all of you attack, in groups rather one by one," there was hidden anger behind his words as Sasuke sighed, this person really hated hollows and he could understand why.

"Fine," Sasuke stepped out of the rock as the Quincy took a step back, watching as the hollow placed his left arm near his chest. The Quincy sensed a concentrated spiritual energy gathered in his hands before he slammed it against his chest.

What surprised the Quincy was what happened next. The hollow came out but it was different, it appeared human only this time, he spotted the hole in the chest and piece of the mask on top of the hollow. The Quincy stared in surprise, his mouth asking next, "what kind of hollow are you?"

Sasuke sighed, facing him with a cool stare, "I've been told I'm an arrancar so," he shrugged," what now?"

There was a slight hesitancy on the Quincy's stance before Sasuke watched as his eyes hardened, "a hollow is a hollow," he released.

Sasuke dodged easily, outside in his hollow form, he was free from the restrictions so things came about much simpler. He stood up in the air, his arms cackling with energy as he debated whether or not to attack, the Quincy was still human after all.

It didn't stop the Quincy though as he released waves of energy arrows high towards the air, Sasuke thought for a moment as an idea occurred to him. He discharged several bolts of lightning, watching as it collided with the arrows, cancelling them out.

"Interesting attack," the Quincy said before he started running around Sasuke, his bow discharging more arrows, but can you cancel out all of my arrows?" he questioned as he pulled faster, releasing several others.

The arrows pretty soon came from all sides as Sasuke found himself having to dodge several and block a few. He landed on the ground, his mind wondering how he would handle this without hurting the human much as he decided to discharge a few attacks towards the human, gauging his strength.

He watched as the Quincy jumped out of the way, firing and cancelling out his attacks with such accuracy before firing off more arrows towards his way.

Sasuke jumped out of the way, the Quincy was a good shot and the way he fired his arrows. He was fast enough to shoot out two arrows as if it was one, Sasuke kept that in mind as he continued running off, slashing at the arrows that came near him as all of a sudden, he spotted a smirk on his enemy's face.

"I don't know what you were planning but you're at the same spot you where a few minutes ago," the Quincy spoke in confidence as Sasuke wondered what that meant.

He glanced around him before widening his eyes as several groups of blue energy bolts dangled in the air all around him, all of them faced towards him as the Quincy aimed one more arrow towards hi direction, "this is where you die," he released.

Sasuke watched as all around him, the bolts came hurling down in numbers, he felt his spirit energy rising as his body automatically moved with electricity shooting around his entire body…

…**Scene Change…**

"Huh," Rukia stared down at her phone that started beeping once again before she felt the familiar hollow spirit energy, "another hollow?" she asked herself before raising her phone up and finding the source, she stared up at the abandoned hospital roof, wondering if Ichigo had finished.

The Iguana hollow stopped in its attack as Kan'noji and Ichigo finally freed themselves from this green sticky gunk on them.

They watched as the hollow turned around and stared off into the distance as Ichigo had to question its actions before he watched as it jumped off.

"Hey where are you going!?" Ichigo yelled out as he watched the creature run off. He ran to the rail, looking down and spotting Rukia in the crowd who showed seemed to know something, she ran off as Ichigo nodded and started chasing the hollow.

Kan'noji watched in amazement as all of a suddenly, the orange haired kid started walking in the air, jumping off and chasing the creature, "simply, amazing," he whispered to himself…

…**Scene Change…**

The Quincy covered his eyes at the blinding light as he felt the hollow's energy rise up to surprisingly high levels. As the light died down, he watched as the hollow stood there in a small crater, the electricity fading as he saw the low blue light shield around the creature.

"Was that a shield," he questioned before aiming his bow once again as the arrancar seemed momentarily surprised as well, "enough of your tricks," the Quincy pulled back forming another arrow, "this is the end."

There was a spark in the air as they sensed a new hollow energy. Sasuke stared up, watching as an iguana like hollow jumped out of the air, landing in front of him while staring at the Quincy.

"What's going on?" Sasuke didn't know what was happening; this Hollow seemed to be defending him.

"So you were waiting for your hollow friends," the Quincy said in irritation, "should have figured," he aimed his arrow towards the new comer who roared out before running forward.

The Quincy dodged, rolling out of the creature's path before aiming his bow low, firing off, "such a weak hollow," he said as the arrow made contact with the creatures head, destroying it as its body disappeared in blue energy like dust.

There was an irritated look on his face as he briefly glanced ahead, "it seems your shinigami friends are coming," he powered down his bow as Sasuke stood, still wondering what happened as the Quincy moved back into the darkness, "if they don't dispose of you now in your true form, I question if their incompetence has gained a whole new level," he disappeared, leaving Sasuke to replay what exactly had happened.

Sasuke watched as a shinigami appeared from the sky in front of him, his expression seemed confused as Rukia suddenly arrived as well.

"Sasuke," she said surprised as Ichigo and Sasuke moved out of the small hole, "so that hollow energy was you, but what happened to the other hollow?"

"The lizard one?" Sasuke questioned as Ichigo and Rukia nodded. Sasuke sighed before answering, "Better explain this once we return home."

"What, why not now?" Ichigo asked as Rukia understood what Sasuke meant, she turned to Ichigo before explaining.

"Ichigo, we need to get your body back remember?" she turned back to Sasuke, "you had better come with us then, we'll discuss this later."

Sasuke nodded as he went to search for his body. Ichigo, already understanding, started rushing back to the event to find his collapsed body, leaving Rukia to wait for Sasuke.

Near the rock, Sasuke found his gigai before entering. Rukia stood waiting as she observed the area, it seemed there was some sort of battle even before the hollow had arrived, what could have happened. She glanced back at Sasuke who stood next to her; she guessed they would find out later.

Somewhere in the dark, he fixed his glasses as his mouth narrowed dangerously, "so they already knew he was a hollow," he moved back, walking away from the bridge, "working with a hollow, I would expect a shinigami to steep so low…"

…**Scene Change, back to the event…**

"I said I'm fine!" Ichigo roared out as the medics on the scene tried to pull him back down onto the stretcher.

"You stopped breathing for almost twenty minutes, please sir get back here," one of them shouted as Ichigo fought their not necessarily needed helping hands.

That's the scene Rukia and Sasuke arrived at before Rukia decided to help, leaving Sasuke to the crowd.

Sasuke watched in mild amusement before reflecting what had just occurred, a hollow had defended him, what did that mean? And what was a Quincy? His mind pondered before someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He glanced back, it was that orange haired girl again who smiled up at him, "you missed the action," she turned back to Ichigo watching as the girl Rukia tried to reassure that things were ok, "I hope Ichigo is alright."

Sasuke quirked his lips, he didn't miss anything really. He looked around the place, a question in mind as he asked, "Where is your friend?"

Inoue blinked at the question before smiling, "she went to buy some drinks," Sasuke nodded at the answer as Inoue seemed to have a thought, "she really is out to get you, especially after that day…"

Sasuke briefly stared at her before shrugging, Inoue smiled again, she said, "thank you though," there was a surprise look on Sasuke's face as he turned back to stare at her, "I know you could have hurt her but you didn't," she tilted her head up to him as her hand reached for his injured arm, "you're a kind person," her hand gently touched the injury before a sudden familiar feeling shot through Inoue as Sasuke pulled back, she glanced up at him again, her eyes surprised at what she felt before Sasuke shook his head.

"It's no problem," he said, watching as Rukia and Ichigo decided to just gun for it and started running away. Sasuke sighed, moving away, "see you tomorrow," he waved while slowly running, chasing after the two.

Inoue stood there, frozen in place as her mind remembered that night, the hollow attack. 'This feeling,' she questioned as her friend Tatsuki appeared, handing the strawberry drink towards her.

"Hey Inoue here," Tatsuki tried to hand it over before she noticed that thinking expression on her friend's face. She sighed, placing her hands to her sides, "what are you thinking of now?" she questioned while waving her hand in front of the girl…

…**Hours Later…**

Sasuke sat on top of the roof at Ichigo's house, just staring out into the city as a familiar feeling passed through him. It was a calm feeling as he continued to watch the lights from the streets.

The family had finally arrived, Ichigo already trying to explain that it was alright, nothing serious happened when he was 'unconscious'. Sasuke had a few questions on his own, they were wondering how he had gotten injured in which he made something up about some sort accident in an experiment. It was funny though, Karin seemed quiet towards him today.

As things settled, he left his room, heading up to the roof and just enjoying the breeze from the wind and the sites, somehow, it felt familiar.

"Oh Sasuke, there you are," Rukia said while climbing up the ceiling, raising a brow at a choice of scenery before sitting next to Sasuke, "Ichigo should be here any moment."

As if she could predict the future, they spotted as an arm reached for the roof, pulling up an irritated looking Ichigo who finally stood and walked up.

"Why couldn't we talk in my room again?" he questioned before sitting next to Rukia, waiting for a response.

Sasuke seemed distracted as he stared up at the starry skies, "I don't know," Rukia and Ichigo saw the calmed expression, Ichigo seemingly shrugging before Rukia asked.

"So, what happened?"

Sasuke took a breath before he explained from the meeting with the Quincy, the battle, then surprisingly, the Hollow.

"Quincy?" Rukia questioned her hand on her chin as she wondered what she knew about them.

"So this Hollow actually helped you?" Ichigo said, sparing Sasuke a look of interest.

The dark haired teen nodded, "yeah, I don't understand it myself."

"Once a soul becomes a Hollow," Rukia lectured, "they run on instinct, feeding on high spirited souls or humans," she paused, spotting as Ichigo seemed as if he was searching for something.

"What?" Rukia asked as Ichigo stopped and answered.

"I'm just glad you don't have your crappy drawings this time…"

She twitched an eye, that statement earned him a conk on his head as Rukia continued, ignoring the scene, "Hollows like to work in pairs, if they sense another hollow nearby it will either help them or watch in the sidelines," she stared at Sasuke who was beginning to understand what it meant, "that flare creating a high hollow spirit force must have attracted that newly created hollow into thinking that you needed help, so really…"

"So really," Sasuke interrupted, already coming into conclusion, "it thought I was an ally and tried to help me?"

Rukia nodded, "exactly, and since it was newly created unlike the other ones we faced, it must have gone with that instinct to come and help form a pack with you."

"I see," Sasuke answered before remembering that Quincy. It's not that he had a hard time fighting the guy; he just didn't know how much energy to use unless he wanted to kill him, which would probably be looked down on.

"So how about this Quincy," Ichigo asked, staring up at the stars in the sky, "do you think he goes to our school?"

Sasuke pondered for a moment before nodding his head, "yes, he did question my motives with the students so I would assume so."

"Ch, I guess we'll see what happens tomorrow," he said while in a calmed mood.

Sasuke agreed as they continued to stay in silence, staring up at the sky, maybe now noticing how calming it felt.

Rukia sat in between the two boys', her eyes staring down at the tiled roof as she thought back to Soul Society. She would have to go soon but that was the least of her worries.

She heard a surprised intake of breath before she stared up, wondering what happened before her eyes widened slightly and a smile crept onto her face.

The starry skies was filled with shooting stars as Rukia glanced from Ichigo to Sasuke, spotting the content smiles on their faces before she frowned while staring up at the sky. She was too attached to the human world now, she worried over the substitute Ichigo and the Hollow Sasuke as she tried to enjoy the moment…but she knew her time was almost up.


	9. Sasuke's Dilemma part 1

Ch 9

**Note: I haven't decided on the couples yet… Oh and Power levels, you are wondering about Sasuke's strength am I correct? Well he is a lot stronger "than he thinks he is". A little spoiler for the future, Sasuke is no average hollow or espada like the others, he has a unique ability that made him extremely powerful in the beginning, that will be revealed in later chapters and it isn't too hard to guess…he was a Konoha ninja after all… (This Chapter is out to let you know I'm not dead)**

**READ THE NOTE IN CHAPTER TWO AGAIN, IT DESCRIBES MY VERSION OF VASTO LORDES AND ARRANCARS and I've already altered my chapters because of it.**

"Ishida Uryuu?" Ichigo questioned as he and his friends stood out in the hallway, staring at the roster for the top students in class.

Early in the morning, after narrowly escaping the discipline from the office for last night's events, he and Rukia had just returned from a strange hollow signal. The strange part was that there was no hollow at the area but there was a lost soul, they were confused but still they continued on.

Now He and his friends stared at the academy assessment roster, surprisingly, Inoue had made third place and she was getting complimented for that while he was being teased by Asano for scoring above the 50th place mark along with Chad.

Ichigo was curious though about the person who scored first place as Orihime took it upon herself to explain…

…Elsewhere…

With his footsteps echoing off the stairs, Sasuke entered the second floor hallway, spotting a group down at the end of the hall way, each one of them chatting and staring at some board in the wall.

Something was distracting Sasuke though, he couldn't take the memory of yesterday out of his mind, whoever that person was, he now knew his secret. Sasuke lifted his arm up; at least the bandages had healed his arm so his hollow energy wouldn't leak out once again.

The door to his sides opened as a figured emerged from the room. Both of them stared at each other, Sasuke slightly widening his eyes while the figure narrowed his own.

"You," Sasuke said partly surprised for meeting his attacker so early.

The teenager in front of Sasuke fixed his glasses. As Sasuke stared at him, he noted that this person looked nothing special, just a regular student. A pen in the pocket, tucked in shirt, and a calm mood, Sasuke wouldn't have suspected a person like this was able to fight.

"You and your shinigami friends are scum to me," he said while staring at Sasuke with mild disgust, "you might have tricked the idiotic duo but I want you to know," the boy leaned close to Sasuke as the hollow saw how much animosity was aimed towards him, "once you step out of that disguise of yours, I will destroy you, me, Ishida Uryuu."

Now that he knew his name, Sasuke wasn't sure how to react to that as he watched Ishida leave, walking down the hall towards the group of students.

There was a tingle in the air that Sasuke felt. He looked out the window and concentrated on the spirit energy he felt.

"It's one of your own."

Sasuke turned to the voice, watching as Ishida briefly stared back at him, "you'd better join them," the teen said before continuing down the hall. Suddenly, Sasuke watched as Rukia ran down the hall with Ichigo who bumped into Ishida.

Rukia stared in surprise at Sasuke before they both stopped in front of him. Sasuke paid no attention, only watching as Ishida brushed off the encounter and took a turn in the hallway before disappearing into a classroom.

"Sasuke," Rukia said as Sasuke snapped out of it and turned to her.

"Yo, you coming?" Ichigo asked while waving at him as Sasuke shook his head.

"I am sure you two can handle it," Sasuke nodded to Rukia before moving away, "I'll await your return."

Rukia nodded before running off again with Ichigo, leaving Sasuke to wonder when he would tell those two about Ishida.

Sasuke slowly arrived next to the group before turning into his classroom, his mind in thought as several of the girls noticed the attitude and quickly walked inside, probably in hopes of catching the hollow's attention.

"Damn that guy, always acting like he's soo cool," Tatsuki brushed at her short hair as she stared down at Inoue. A questionable look crossed Tatsuki's face as she spotted Inoue's look.

"Hey," Tatsuki placed a hand on Inoue's shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts, "What's wrong?"

The bubbly girl smiled while shaking her head, "it's nothing really," she grabbed Tatsuki's hand, pulling her close before heading towards the classroom with that same smile on her face, "let's say hello to Mister Sasuke."

The fighting girl objected as Inoue pulled her inside the room. Inoue had to wonder about that feeling last night, when she had touched Sasuke's bandaged arm. The feeling was familiar as it brought thoughts about her hollow turned brother, and to be honest with herself, Sasuke felt the same. It was that same familiar emptiness that made her worry.

Sasuke took his seat, staring out the window as he felt the brief spark of spirit energy. Something was going on out there, and now with the so called Quincy involved, he would have to wait for the others to return if he wanted to know what had happened.

"Hey Sasuke," Inoue appeared in front of Sasuke, startling him for a bit before he calmly sat back and noticed the girl had brought her friend.

"Inoue" Sasuke briefly glanced at the girl who was giving him an annoyed look, "Arisawa."

Inoue smiled before noticing his arm, "Mr. Sasuke," she was surprised, "your arm healed fast."

Slowly lifting his arm up, Sasuke nodded, "It was just a sprain," he placed it back down as an image of a smiling Urahara holding up a fan to his face appeared in his mind, "I had a questionable healer look at it."

"As long as you're ok," Inoue said while her hands reached down towards Sasuke's own. The action surprised the both of them.

She hesitated at first but her hand slowly touched Sasuke's arm, tracing up the skin that was bandaged yesterday. "Nothing?" She whispered in surprise to herself.

"Inoue, what are you doing?" Her friend Arisawa asked, watching with a shocked expression.

The bubbly girl stared up, meeting Sasuke's surprised face, he whispered in realization, "you can sense…"

Inoue smiled before straightening up with a relieved expression on her face, interrupting Sasuke, "I was just checking for a scar," she lifted her hand up in a teaching manner, "you know what they say, sprains leave a terrible scar."

Tatsuki shook her head with a small smile on her face, "well you could have asked the idiot next time."

Inoue smiled but Sasuke continued to stare at the orange haired girl. He had a feeling about the girl, he wondered if she could sense spirit energy as well. If that was the case then she could probably see hollows and Ichigo's shinigami form. He watched as Inoue and Tatsuki continued to chat, 'probably,' he thought as he did sense a pretty good amount of spirit energy coming from the girl.

"Aw Tatsuki, you shouldn't call Sasuke an idiot," Inoue argued with a pout as her friend folded her arms and turned to the side.

"I can call him whatever I want," she briefly glanced at Sasuke, "and to me, he's an idiot."

The stoic boy shrugged before closing his eyes and sitting back. The action brought a twitch to Tatsuki's face.

Inoue watched the interaction with a smile on her face as a plan formed in her mind, "how about he comes with us after school?"

"What!" the short haired girl replied a bit loud as Sasuke opened one eye, staring up curiously.

Inoue continued to smile cutely, "Today's the day they release the new bean flavored ice cream remember?" she turned to Sasuke, "Mr. Sasuke should come with us…and he could bring Mister Kurosaki and Miss Kuchiki as well."

"Inoue Listen," Tatsuki placed a hand on the girl's shoulder while staring at her, "Sasuke doesn't want to go with us. He has better things to do," she slightly stressed the last part as they glanced back at the boy.

Sasuke sat there quiet, unsure how to respond as Inoue slightly stared down.

"Well, I just thought because of his injury…"

Sasuke and Tatsuki watched as a sad expression appeared on Inoue's face. Sasuke wondered what was wrong. He spotted a gloomy look on Tatsuki's face as she still had her hand on Inoue's shoulder.

"My brother used to take me to get some ice cream whenever I was hurt," Inoue's smile was that of remorse, "it always made me smile."

Tatsuki stared down as Sasuke sat still before replying, "you look up to your brother a lot?"

Inoue stared at Sasuke with a wide smile, "hai," she nodded.

Sasuke watched Inoue then turned and spotted the look on Tatsuki's face. He wondered what happened to the girl's older brother, with the words and the emotions he saw, he speculated something bad must have happened.

"I would like it, if I went with you," Sasuke nodded, offering a small smile as Inoue jumped up in joy and Tatsuki sighed out loud.

"Really, that's great!" Inoue placed a finger up again in lecturing mode, "now, we'll meet after school near the fountain in the school yard…" She was chatting up a storm in lecture mode as Sasuke had to sit still with a polite grin and nod at the right times.

Tatsuki briefly glanced at the boy through the corner of her eyes, watching the way he was acting towards Inoue while a small smile tugged her lips…

Through the rest of the day, few members of the class noticed that Rukia and Ichigo hadn't returned to class which led to a few interesting rumors as Sasuke had to listen to the chattering of the day.

The dark haired teen wondered what was taking Ichigo and Rukia so long. He knew the Quincy Ishida was with them but did they have some sort of argument? He wondered.

Time flew by as Sasuke was finally released from class. Orihime reminded him of the plan before running off, leaving Sasuke sitting in his desk as a person he thought hated him approached.

"Arisawa?" he questioned as she seemed to be acting against her will.

She stood near his desk, looking away as she spoke, "I have to thank you," it sounded forced as Sasuke rose a brow.

"For?" he replied back as a twitch appeared on her face and she quickly turned to face him, an action that made him flinch as he stared at her annoyed expression.

"What you did for Orihime," the dark haired girl paused and took a breath before staring at Sasuke directly, "it was nice of you."

Sasuke noticed a change in her posture, especially that small spark in her eyes. It seems as if she was showing him respect.

"Don't think much of it," Sasuke slowly stood up, placing his hands in his pocket before walking off, "let's just go," he moved away from her before exiting the classroom, leaving Tatsuki still standing and staring at Sasuke's seat.

She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth as she turned around, staring at the door with fire in her eyes, "Sasuke, I try to be nice and this is what I get!" She stomped forward as some of the stragglers in the classroom had to watch the furious girl leave while wondering if there was going to be a fight.

It was the school courtyard that still had the rays of light from the sun where Sasuke waited for the others. He stood out, just leaning on the center fountain while lost in thought.

'How was I supposed to react?' the hollow wondered about Human emotions. He may look like a human but the things he feels and tried to understand, they were working against each other. It left him confused which mostly turns to frustration at the end. Then another thing, he has been feeling hungry lately. The food he ate never satisfied him but what had him worried the most was the scent of others. Lately, several of the students started to smell like food.

He would think on it later as he sensed figures approaching him. He spotted Inoue and Tatsuki heading his way as he noticed dark haired girl was glaring at him.

Inoue walked up to him, looking around before asking, "Ichigo and Rukia aren't back yet?" she seemed disappointed as Sasuke nodded. It seemed to him that they weren't coming back to school anytime soon.

"I wonder what they could be doing?" Inoue asked curiously before turning around and placing her arms behind her back, "oh well, they are missing out," she glanced at her friends, Tatsuki and Sasuke, before smiling, "Off we go," she started leading the way.

Sasuke regarded Tatsuki with a cool expression, watching as she twitched one of her eyes before turning away with a huff and following after the girl. Sasuke shrugged and followed soon after.

The group of three travelled down the streets. Sasuke remained quiet as he listened to Inoue chat with Tatsuki and he opted to remain quiet even though he was asked a few questions in which he responded them with either a shrug or a little grunt of reply, something which seemed to annoy Tatsuki, leaving Inoue to laugh awkwardly and continue as if it didn't happen.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" Inoue's voice spoke as Sasuke noted the slight hesitancy.

He nodded towards her direction as Inoue looked ahead, she asked, "do you remember your family, or if you have a brother?"

Sasuke blinked as Inoue suddenly rubbed her head in embarrassment, "I mean, I know you're an orphan but do you remember anyone you grew up with, maybe someone in your orphanage?" she had a thinking expression on, "could they be in this school?"

Tatsuki noticed the teen Sasuke had spaced out again, whenever he was asked questions about his past; she noticed he would always have that blank look, it confused her.

"I," Sasuke tried to think of something, he wanted to answer that question, maybe to help fit in. But what could he say, he was a hollow just trying to figure out his powers, he wasn't a human and he didn't have a past…but then, there were those dreams he had been having lately.

He shook his head, "I don't know," Inoue and Tatsuki stared at him in surprise as he continued, "I might have had a family, I might have had a brother," he sighed before staring up at the sky, "who knows, I don't remember anything."

"I've been noticing you've been distracted when anyone asks you about your past," Tatsuki spoke as they both stared at her, "I'm going to take a guess but," She stared at him directly, "you have no memories of when you were a child or growing up, do you?"

He quirked his lips before nodding, it's not that he had no memories, it's just, did hollows have memories to their original life?

"That's horrible," Inoue spoke out, saddened at the news as she stopped in front of Sasuke, halting the group. She stared at him fiercely as she spoke, "then we will have to create more happy memories," she grabbed his arm before pulling the shocked boy ahead, "let's get something to eat before we get some ice cream, we have a lot of planning to do, especially since summer vacation is just around the corner," she smiled as Sasuke stared down at her surprised before a small smile appeared on his face and he nodded.

She smiled at that, "so where do you want to eat?"

Sasuke pondered for a moment, remembering earlier about how hungry he had been feeling before he looked around the area.

His head tilted curiously as he spotted the stands around the corner, one particularly stood out as he spoke, "ramen?"

They both stared at him questionably before turning to what he was staring; they spotted the ramen stand as Sasuke seemed out of it.

Inoue nodded, "then it's settled," she punched one hand in the air, "we are having ramen tonight, let's go!" she tugged at Sasuke's arm who reluctantly allowed her to lead him.

Tatsuki had to smile while watching the two, at least now she knew a little more about this Sasuke, she frowned, and at least now, she could understand why the teen acted the way he did, this might be the first time he had ever had friends that he would remember. She ran up to the two, at least she could make Inoue stop dragging him around like he was a child, she knew Sasuke must be feeling annoyed by this.

…**Elsewhere…**

All day, Ichigo and Rukia had been following false hollow signals all across the city, even ending up in the farthest part of the city as the sky was turning dark, what made it worse was the figure, that they knew was the same person who had attacked Sasuke the other day, had just showed them up by sensing and dealing with a hollow without breaking a sweat.

"You two are the worse Shinigamis I have ever seen," the figure spoke as Ichigo twitched an eye in response before stepping forward.

"You're that quincy that attacked Sasuke yesterday," Ichigo spoke as he stared at the figure while getting a good look at his appearance, "what is your problem?"

The quincy narrowed his eyes, "my problem are shinigamis and especially shinigamis like you who ally themselves with the hollows."

Rukia flinched at the statement, remembering the meeting with that shinigami who had come for her.

Ichigo folded his arms together as if it didn't matter to him, "Sasuke is a friend, he is different from these hollows and he isn't hurting anyone."

"Can you shinigamis be any dumber," the quincy was shaking his head as a vein throbbed on Ichigo's forehead, he lifted a fist towards him.

"What was that!?" Ichigo yelled out as the quincy stared past him, to a quiet Rukia.

"I know you're just a substitute Kurosaki but you should know why we protect people from hollows."

Rukia shot her head up, staring at Ichigo then to the quincy who smirked.

"You figured it out didn't you," the quincy asked as Ichigo wondered what was going on.

"Rukia, what is it?" Ichigo asked whilst staring at the quiet girl.

"But its Sasuke," Rukia spoke in a whisper, "we both know him by now, he wouldn't."

"What about Sasuke?" Ichigo was getting angry at being ignored as he heard the quincy scoff.

"Typical shinigami, thinking you know everything," the quincy turned back to Ichigo, "answer this, Kurosaki, but who do hollows attack in our world?"

Ichigo glared at him as he answered, "spirits and people with high spiritual energy."

"Good, you do know something" the quincy clapped at the response.

"Oi, knock it off," Ichigo answered as he placed his hand on his blade.

"Well then, what do they do when they meet these people with high spiritual energy?" The quincy stared hard at Ichigo as he asked.

"They eat their souls and turn them to hollows," Ichigo answered as he widened his eyes before staring back at Rukia. He could tell by her eyes that stared back at him that she understood as well.

"This is Sasuke we're talking about, he wouldn't, right?" Ichigo tried to reassure himself from these past few days. He had never noticed anything different with Sasuke that would cause alarm and plus, Ichigo didn't know what he would do if he had to fight Sasuke…

…**Scene Change…**

It was in the stand his dark obsidian eyes stared at the bowl in front of him. He continued to stay like that for a moment, his chopstick unmoving as time went by.

"…Naruto…"

The dark haired boy looked up. He turned to his sides, spotting his classmate Tatsuki who was staring at him with her friend quite curiously.

"What was that?" he asked as she sighed and pointed with her chopsticks.

"Fish cakes," she spoke again as Sasuke stared down at his bowl. Swirly pink fish cakes were gathered in the corner of his bowl as he heard her voice again, "you don't like fish cakes?"

Sasuke shrugged before answering, "I don't really like ramen."

"Then why would you," Tatsuki shook her head as a twitch appeared, was Sasuke doing this just to piss her off, "you know what, never mind, you never made sense to me," she turned back to her meal, completely ignoring the boy as Sasuke smiled before turning back to his.

It was a moment later once the others finished that Inoue suggested they go to her home and try some of her homemade ice cream instead. "You can add any flavor you want," Inoue had spoken to the group as they travelled to the girl's apartment. Orihime counted off with her fingers, "let's see, maybe I'll add some spicy sauce on Tatsuki's own and maybe a cool lemony flavor to Mr. Sasuke's own," she spoke more to herself as Tatsuki debated whether to take the topping as an insult or to just blech at the thought of eating the experimental dessert.

Even as Sasuke heard her speak, he didn't listen. Instead, he stared at the two teen girls, watching before his eyes momentarily sparked and widened. For a moment, he saw the energy within the two girls that shimmered with life. It called to him for a moment before he shook his head as the image disappeared but he knew it was still there, taunting.

"Is something wrong?"

Sasuke looked away at the voice of Inoue as he felt both of them stare back at him, he shook his head.

When they arrived, Inoue had immediately started heading towards her kitchen while Sasuke and Tatsuki was left standing around the living room. She observed the stoic boy for a moment, watching as he was inspecting the area. She caught him glancing at the picture of Orihime's deceased brother.

"That's her brother," she answered the unasked question as Sasuke briefly glanced at her; "he died when Inoue was still a child."

Tatsuki now stood next to him, a sad expression on her face as she recalled the life of her friend.

"She always looked up to him, always told me stories how they use to do everything together," she continued staring at the picture with that same expression, "and before I came along, she was mostly picked on in school, but she could never get to telling her brother, you see, she didn't want to be a bother to him," she rubbed at her arm, "it's hard to see how she turned out like this, smiling all the time, even though I know deep down, she feels alone."

"Like a mask."

Tatsuki turned to face him, her expression confused as Sasuke gazed upon her and spoke, "she wears a mask of happiness to conceal her sorrow," he understood it somehow, 'Ichigo does it too and not only him I'm sure of it, but why do they smile? Out of all the emotions, while smile?' he thought to himself as he saw Tatsuki nod.

"Yeah," Tatsuki nodded, "you can say that, and only those closest to her can really tell," she froze up as she stared at Sasuke again, something was different this time, his eyes, they were sparkling.

'This feeling again,' Sasuke thought in panic as he stared into Tatsuki, seeing that same bright blue energy that just begged him to touch. He went with his feelings, wondering what his body was asking of him as he placed an arm around the girl's side, pulling her close.

'This energy, it feels,' he stared down at her for a moment, watching as she seemed to be paralyzed in shock, 'it feels good,' he moved his head closer, his lips drew near her own as a little wisp of energy rose from her mouth.

To Tatsuki, her body felt hot all over, something inside her was being drawn out for some reason, something she couldn't conceive but she couldn't see anymore, only drifted in the feeling as her eyes closed and the warmth continued to rise up and out through her mouth.

Sasuke saw the wisp of energy as his lips touched it near inches from her mouth; he bit down before entering a state of bliss.

"Gah," Tatsuki moaned out before she started to shiver, it was getting cold, and why was her body freezing so suddenly.

Sasuke saw her shake, he stood frozen in spot as she spoke the words, "s-so c-c-cold," she shook again as Sasuke held onto her, realizing his mistake, "w-why iz, it s-so f-fre-ezing."

It was then to his horror, he knew what he just bit into, and to his disgust, he realized it was food.

"Sasuke!?"

He heard the scream as the tray with the desserts splattered in the ground. Inoue stood there in the hallway, her arms together, staring at the scene that Sasuke regretted committing. He stared at her in shock then to grief as he stared down at the shivering girl.

"I-I'm sorry Inoue," he placed the freezing girl down before standing up again and staring at the confused and frightened Inoue, "please, tell them I'm sorry."

Before she could respond, he dashed out of the room, slamming the windows open and leaping out with his face hidden. He knew he had committed a mistake; he had just taken a nibble out of one of Ichigo's best friend's soul and now he knew, he couldn't stay here any longer.

"Tatsuki!" Inoue screamed out as she ran towards the downed girl.

"I-Inoue," she shivered as she felt her friend lift her upon her lap, "I-I'm, so-o, c-cold."

"Its ok," she hugged her, trying to get her warmth for whatever Sasuke had done as Inoue continued to hear her friend speak of freezing. She cried as she stared up at the ceiling, "Sasuke, I'll never forgive you for what you've done to Tatsuki," she stared down again, "your nothing like Ichigo."

Suddenly the door slammed open as Inoue turned to look, her eyes widened as she spotted who it was. Ichigo stood in the doorway, his eyes worried as he spotted her then to Tatsuki before he rushed to their side.

"Inoue, is Tatsuki hurt?"Ichigo looked frantic as he stared at his tough fried, shivering on the floor. He stared at Inoue, "tell me, did Sasuke do this?" he spoke as if he couldn't believe it. Inoue only nodded before staring down.

Ichigo closed his eyes shut tight as a fist formed before he reopened them and stood up, "Rukia is on her way, she will be able to help Tatsuki," he stared out the window, "I need to have a little talk with Sasuke," he ran out of the door, leaving Inoue to care for the girl.


	10. Sasuke's Dilemma part 2

Ch 10

* * *

Sasuke knew he had made a mistake, and as soon as he sensed the familiar spike of spiritual energy, he knew Ichigo had just found out. He decided to go to the only person he knew who would help him, if not, then he knew he would truly be on his own…

Ichigo thought there was nothing to be worried about when he realized that Sasuke was out with his friends Tatsuki and Inoue, nothing to be worried about but then, why did he run as fast as he did to Inoue's house just to make sure? When he heard the scream, he realized something was wrong, he didn't want to believe the Quincy, he knew Sasuke was no ordinary Hollow, but when he saw Tatsuki, he knew Sasuke had just crossed the line, he had hurt one of his friends and now, there was only the confrontation.

He had taken out Kon from his bag and he didn't even allow him to comment before he stuffed his hand deep inside the doll's throat to pull out the pill. He took it as his shinigami form popped out. And now he leaped through the air, through the roofs as he sensed a familiar spirit energy that belonged to Sasuke, ; he followed it.

Off in the distance, he saw the figure, Sasuke, leaping away from the scene. 'Why Sasuke?' that was one question that ran through Ichigo's head. He had brought him in even though he knew Sasuke was a hollow. Was it true, did hollows have no mind at all, did Sasuke really attack his friend. Ichigo didn't know but he was determined to find some answers.

Sasuke knew Ichigo was right behind him, and he cursed his gigai at the slow speed he was moving until he was forced to stop once a sword flew in front of him, slamming into the building path in front of him.

The hollow slowly walked to the sword, lifted it out and turned around as he spotted the angry blue eyes of Ichigo. He tossed the sword back as Ichigo caught it but kept it out.

What was there to say? They both opted to stare at each other, Sasuke with his cool stare and Ichigo with eyes of betrayal. What could they do now that the trust between them had been broken?

Sasuke shifted his body; he turned around and prepared to leave.

"Don't you run away Sasuke," Ichigo had spoken as he approached him.

Sasuke glanced back at him before facing him once more. They both stood in front of each other, just two steps away.

"What the hell happened back there?"

Sasuke turned away, "I was hungry."

"What kind of excuse is that!?" Ichigo yelled out, "I trusted you, she was my friend and you attacked her."

"What can I do," Sasuke spoke in his voice as he stared at Ichigo without emotion, "I am not like you, I have my limits."

"You should have told me, we could have done something about it."

Sasuke glared, "and what would you do, have me feast on someone else?"

Ichigo twitched as Sasuke continued speaking, his voice rising, "In case you haven't forgotten, Kurosaki, I am a Hollow, I eat souls. Do you know how I have been feeling lately?"

The shinigami stood quiet as Sasuke continued, "I am hungry Ichigo, starving actually. I don't get replenished with these human foods. My energy doesn't recharge like you shinigamis and I don't know what to do about it."

"We could have found a way Sasuke, you didn't have to…"

Sasuke cut him off with a single slice of his hand in the air. He stared at Ichigo, "until I figure out a way to overcome this, leave me alone." He turned around again as Ichigo moved forward with his head shaking.

"No Sasuke, I can't do that."

The hollow glanced back at him, his voice spoke so low that Ichigo felt a shiver rise from his back.

"You assume that was a choice."

"Wha-" Ichigo widened his eyes as Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of him. He gasped out as he felt a blow to his stomach, Sasuke's elbow deeply implanted into his gut as he heard the hollow whisper.

"Sorry Ichigo," Sasuke grabbed Ichigo's dark kimono by the scruff of the collar and threw him across to the other building where Ichigo landed with a thud.

Sasuke quickly turned around as he knew he had taken Ichigo by surprise, and now he would leave him unconscious until Rukia came along and revived him.

He stopped as a figure appeared in front of him. His green cloak flapped in the night air as Sasuke had to stare at his serious expression.

"Urahara sir," Sasuke spoke in surprise as the figure stared at the unconscious Ichigo before turning his gaze back to Sasuke.

He sighed, "Sasuke, quickly, follow me."

Sasuke nodded as they took their leave but not before glancing back at Ichigo's unconscious form one last time then disappearing into the night...

They travelled to the small shop that Sasuke had originally attained his gigai. Kisuke Urahara led him to the secret training facility underneath his shop and instructed Sasuke to release from his gigai.

"Here," Kisuke tossed Sasuke a hood of some sort as Sasuke caught it.

The hollow, now in his true form, stared at the hood for a moment before Kisuke instructed him to place it on.

"That is a new invention I created just for you."

They watched as Sasuke slipped it on top of his head before blue light glowed near the collar of his white cloak and it attached itself to Sasuke's hollow outfit. It was pulled up, covering the top half of Sasuke's face but the hollow could still see perfectly.

"It's called the shroud of darkness," Kisuke placed a fan in front of his face as he gave a peace sign, "cool name huh."

Sasuke twitched before placing the hood down, "Urahara, what is the purpose of this shroud?"

Kisuke nodded as he pointed behind Sasuke. The hollow turned around as he spotted a small little table near two large boulders. There were foods on the table, each wrapped in a bowl as Sasuke sighed but decided to humor the man.

"These won't satisfy me," Sasuke whispered as Kisuke directed him to sit on the soft mat prepared for them.

They reached the table, both of them sitting down comfortably on the mat before Kisuke spoke.

"I call it shroud of darkness, not only because it sounds cool, but because it will hide your hollow energy from any kind of hollow tracking device or from people who can sense you with spiritual energy."

Sasuke leaned back a little, inwardly surprised at the invention before Kisuke continued speaking.

"But, if you emit energy maybe like during a fight of some sort, it will leak out your hollow spiritual energy, and people will notice you, understand?"

The hollow nodded before turning away, "I have a problem Urahara."

Kisuke waved it off before lying on the floor, which seemed to irritate Sasuke, "eat first then speak."

"You don't get it," Sasuke slammed his hand on the table as Kisuke raised a brow and stared at him, "this won't satisfy me, none of these foods will."

Kisuke shook his head and made a motion with his hand, "just eat it, you'll be surprised."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before sitting back again. He found an apple to the side before grabbing it. Stared at it for a moment as he felt his hand tingle from the touch, he then stared at the apple curiously before taking a bite from the red skin.

His eyes widened as he found himself taking even more bites from the apple, enjoying the white meat before even eating the seeds he found deep in the core until finally, he even stuffed the core into his mouth, chewed down and stared at Urahara.

"What was that!?" Sasuke exclaimed as he stared at the food in the table and picked up wooden chopstick from the table. He took one of the bowls, tore off the wrapper and started eating the rice and meat from inside.

"These foods have been shipped from Soul society itself."

Sasuke paused before staring back at Kisuke who was smiling at him and gave him a motion to continue.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, it's my fault really, I should have expected this," Kisuke had apologized to Sasuke's surprise as the hollow continued to eat, even moving on to the next bowl.

"You see Sasuke; every dimension has a certain amount of spiritual energy surrounding the area. This world is the world of the living, the spiritual energy you find in the atmosphere and the food isn't enough. It is miniscule compared to what you can find in Soul Society."

Sasuke nodded as he placed the empty bowl down and moved on to the next one. This was the best meal he had had in days; Kisuke continued.

"The apple you ate was grown in Soul Society, which is why it is radiating spirit energy. It has enough power to feed you back the energy you have lost," Kisuke was nodding to himself as he rubbed his chin, "I suspect that a Hollow's body and a Shinigami's body differ where as a Shinigami retreats to their gigai to replenish their energy, a hollow has to feast on spiritual energy. I also suspect that a hollow's body replenishes the energy used up by depending on the surroundings."

Sasuke stopped as he glanced at Kisuke, wondering if he would explain.

"Think on this, a Shinigami replenishes their energy slowly when they are here in the living world but in Soul society, their energy replenishes faster. You on the other hand, your energy is replenishing not fast enough. Maybe that would explain why hollows don't stay in this world too long."

Sasuke placed his bowl down before speaking, "so, I can't stay here, is that it?"

Kisuke shook his head, "no you can, and I can provide you with the source to replenish yourself but maybe, if you were in Soul Society or…Hueco Mundo," they both seemed to have paused at the word before he continued, "your energy might replenish faster."

The hollow nodded in understanding before he scratched at his head in irritation, "but do I do now, I have already tasted one of Ichigo's friends thus, losing his trust. What can I do?"

"First of all," Kisuke raised a hand with one finger raised, "you are going to school tomorrow."

Sasuke glared, that was the last thing he was worried about…actually, he didn't even care for that school.

"Second," Kisuke raised a second finger, "Rukia will probably erase the girl's memory, so you don't have to worry about that."

A sudden pained expression appeared on Sasuke's face, he felt ashamed at what he had done, and he wondered if she would be ok.

The shop owner noticed, "don't worry about her Sasuke," the hollow looked up to him, "they probably performed a soul transfusion on the girl if too much energy was taken but knowing you, it was just a nibble."

Sasuke nodded, even still, he felt miserable at what had occurred.

Kisuke raised a third finger, "and third, it's time we talked about the gate."

They both stared at each other, both of them now serious as Kisuke continued to speak, "remember when you told me you might be able to enter Hueco Mundo?"

Sasuke nodded, he knew he could open a rift to the other side but what did this mean, and should he go?

"Hear me out, I think I know of a way for you to regain your hollow memories…but"

The eyes stared into his dark ones, both of them serious as he asked, "would you want too?"

And now, Sasuke wondered what Urahara was planning and if he should go through with it…

…**The next day…**

It was already second period in the class room as Ichigo sat in his desk in frustration. His eyes glanced at the two girls in the row to his right, Inoue and Tatsuki. Rukia had helped like he had told them, only, they now don't remember what Sasuke had done to them yesterday, or more specifically, Tatsuki doesn't remember about her soul drain.

The orange haired shinigami didn't know what to do with Sasuke now, or how to treat him, and he still remembered he had Uryu the ass to deal with. He sighed while placing his face on his desk; things were starting to get complicated.

The door slid open as the teacher stopped in her lecture. Ichigo didn't care, he just wanted a moment to breathe but he heard the slight intake of breath from Rukia who was sitting right next to him. He looked up before widening his eyes. It was Sasuke standing in the door.

Ichigo and Rukia watched as he apologized for the lateness then took his seat in the end of the second row. He didn't look at any of them, and Ichigo wondered what the hell he was doing in class, especially after last night.

'Well, at least I won't have to look for him,' Ichigo thought sarcastically in his mind as he waited for lunch…

The minutes felt longer than usual as they waited, Ichigo and Rukia couldn't tear their eyes away from Sasuke throughout the whole class room and as they observed Sasuke, they saw how he hadn't cared that they were here or for anyone at all as the dark haired boy continued to just sit there with his eyes closed.

When lunch was finally called, he watched as Sasuke disappeared into the hall. Rukia nodded to him as they both rushed out to follow. It was an odd scene as the class watched them run out of the room. A student smirked as he fixed his glasses while Tatsuki stared at it in confusion. Inoue thou, her eyes glared somewhat as a worried looked appeared on her face…she remembered everything from last night…

Ichigo and Rukia appeared on the roof, both of them facing Sasuke who stared at them with a neutral gaze.

"Sasuke," Rukia spoke out in a commanding voice she stepped forward, "what is the meaning of this, why do you show yourself here after what you have done?"

He continued to watch them in silence, as if he was unsure what to say.

"I don't want to fight you Sasuke," it was Ichigo who spoke but he still tensed as he said it, "but I will get an answer out of you, even if I have to beat it from you."

"Rukia, Ichigo," Sasuke started as they fell silent, he continued, "I don't belong here, in this world."

Rukia shook her said, "What are you saying, you don't belong in this world? I should know that feeling better than you."

Sasuke turned his gaze at her as she flinched, he spoke, "We are different, very different beings, Miss Rukia," he looked at each of them, his expression null, "I cannot ever become a shingami, nor do I believe I will be well liked even if I tried to be like you. That is why," his eyes suddenly turned fierce as he said it, "I am going back to my world, to Hueco Mundo."

"What!" Rukia shouted as she along with Ichigo grew shocked at the info.

"So that's it, after all this," Ichigo spoke next with anger edged in his voice, "you're just leaving?"

Sasuke nodded as Rukia couldn't hold in anymore, "I thought you were different, I believed in you. Why are you going back there?"

"I am leaving so I can obtain my memories," even as he said it, he looked as if he wished there was some other way, "but I cannot guarantee you that once I retrieve my memories that we would still be allies. I might attack you next time we meet."

Ichigo gritted his teeth, "how can you just stand there and say that. Aren't we friends?"

The hollow stayed quiet and so did the others, this would mean that they were now enemies, and that was something neither of them wanted.

They heard a clap from the sides as they turned to the source. They found the quincy sitting on top of the entrance, staring at them with amusement.

"Like I said, he would betray you," he spoke in that confident voice of his as he jumped down and stood facing them.

"Who invited you," Ichigo glared at the teen.

"I told you shinigamis that hollows cannot be trusted," he sniffed distastefully, "but then again, who can trust shinigamis."

"What did you say, you little..."

"Ichigo stop," Rukia's yell stopped Ichigo as she approached the quincy, "what do you want, we are in a middle of something."

The quincy, they knew as Uryu, smirked as he fixed his glasses. He reached into his cloak as he said, "What I propose is a duel," he brought out a chip that had Rukia's eyes glued onto it.

"I want to see if the hollows will accept you back Sasuke, and I want to see if you can really protect these people Ichigo."

"What are you up to?" Ichigo tensed along with Sasuke.

"Don't do it you fool," Rukia spoke in panic as her eyes lay transfixed on the pill shaped chip.

Uryu's smirk grew, "do what shinigami scum," he pressed down with his two fingers, crushing the chip as Rukia's heart momentarily stopped, "do this?"

"What have you done," Rukia glared at the utter stupidity of the quincy as Ichigo wondered what was going on.

"That smell," Sasuke's eyes were opened as he grabbed onto his head, they all stared at him, "it's so strong, what was that!?" he stared at the area, he could see energy sparkling everywhere.

They all heard it then, from the skies, the screams of hollow filled the air as they heard the quincy speak once more, this time, he had his bow out and aimed for the nearest hollow, "let the competition begin."

Rukia shook her head as her cell phone started beeping rapidly, "the hollows are upon us now," she placed her gloves on before staring at Ichigo, "get ready, this is going to turn into a battlefield."


	11. Good Bye My Hollow

Ch 11

**Notes: the whole eating spiritual energy thing, yes I kind of get the true nature but, I slightly altered it to my liking, I like the anime and all but some things I don't agree with so I hope you could bear with me on that and still enjoy the story. Oh and don't get too hung up on the pairings, it's too early in the fic to determine that so yeah. (I skipped a few parts because we all already know what happens, I don't want to rewrite the speech, after this chapter, I plan on moving out of the canon for a bit and going into the hollow world…you'll see)**

* * *

It was the wails of the hollows from above that roared down to the city below, those who where sensitive to the spirit energy felt it, that something was wrong. Four figures stood on top of the roof, they all stood tense as one already held on to a glowing blue bow like weapon on hand.

"Release!" Sasuke yelled out as he slammed his hand to his chest to reveal his true form. He stood different though, the hood on his head and his outfit zipped up definitely didn't recognize him as a hollow, even his spiritual energy was hard to detect now.

Ichigo followed suit with the help of Rukia, she slammed her glove to his chest and released his form as he stood there, glaring at the one with the blue glowing bow.

"Uryu, take it back, whatever you did, and do it now," the shinigami pointed his large zanpakuto at the quincy, "if you want to fight, fight me one on one instead."

"Its too late," Rukia spoke to him, "once it's been done, we have to wait until the energy clears out," she looked at Sasuke. She couldn't tell what he was feeling at the moment as his hooded face masked his facial expression.

"Sasuke," even if she didn't know if they were enemies or not, he saw his stance twitch when she called to him, "what do you sense?"

Sasuke stared around him, the feeling inside him felt uncontrolled as he slowly lifted up his hood and stared at the others, "right now, you're all smelling really good."

They seemed to twitch at that as Sasuke suddenly jumped up in the air and stood hovering in place, "there's no time, we have to start killing them now before they reach the others."

Ichigo nodded, even though he didn't really trust Sasuke at the moment, he had a point and Ichigo had to respect Sasuke for what he had said.

"Uryu, I will get you for this," Ichiog spoke as he jumped in the air and headed down towards the town.

Several bright blue arrows reached the sky as Uryu aimed up. He smirked before shooting once again, "will you be able to stop them, Kurusaki," he stared at Rukia who took out a talking doll and attempted to stuff her hand down it's throat.

He flinched slightly at the scene before heading down as well, "I think I'll go elsewhere…"

…**Scene Change…**

Tatsuki wiped the sweat from her forehead as she stood near the entrance of her judo class. She stared at her hand as a familiar tingling travelled through her body. She concentrated on her hand again as she tried to remember what happened in class.

She was thrown, hard, into the ground. The little impact sent the heavy barrels next to her rolling down and smashing her and her training opponent. The thing is, her opponent had suffered from a fractured collar bone, a broken arm, and had multiple bruises while she, on the other hand… she was fine.

'I should be injured,' she told herself before closing her fist and staring ahead. She sighed as she spotted a ghost past by, things have been strange to her recently, she even recalled something about Sasuke in her memory, she just couldn't seem to remember.

It was a picture she saw in her head, maybe some stupid dream as she remembered Sasuke's lips almost touching hers. She blushed, 'it was just a dream,' she told herself before she spotted her friend Orihime. Tatsuki decided to keep it to herself, but at the moment, something felt off. She decided it was nothing before she greeted her friend…

…**Scene Change…**

The crackling of lightning was all she heard as she fell to the floor. She closed her eyes, scared at the feeling she felt as she tried not to scream aloud. She opened her eyes to see a figure standing above her, his face was hidden with a hood but she sensed no harm from him…he offered his hand.

"You can see me now, can't you?"

He had asked her as she nodded. His voice was familiar and she wondered what he meant by being able to see him now.

She took his hand as he helped her up. He pointed to her house, "go inside, it's not safe here." She tried to walk afterwards but nearly fell as the hooded figure caught her. He lifted her up in his arms as she blushed before speaking.

"Who are you?"

She saw him smirk before he jumped high in the air. The action surprised her as she stared in amazement as he landed in the patio of her front balcony. He calmly slid the glass door open and stepped inside.

She still stared curiously at this person as the hooded figure placed her on the couch and soon turned to leave.

"Wait," she called back as he stopped and glanced at her, "I still don't know who you are."

He shook his head, "not important Yuzu. All I know is Ichigo will be angry if anything happens to his sister."

She appeared surprised as she tried to question again but he quickly left the same way he came before she could get an answer…

Sasuke jumped high in the air again as he sensed for Ichigo's other sister. He felt powerful spirit energy towards certain locations, which left him wondering if there were others like Ichigo and the quincy out there. He had no time to decide as he went to the first energy he felt…

…**Scene Change…**

Ichigo ran ahead in the streets, his sword drawn out as he spotted several hollows litter the area. He was lucky there was no one out at the moment, maybe it was a sign that people had felt something wrong and decided to stay somewhere safe, he didn't have time to think as he yelled out and charged the first one.

His sword glinted in the evening sun as it sliced through each one as quickly as he could, he needed to make sure his family was ok, and he needed to put a stop to whatever Uryu had planned.

"Ichigo!" he heard the familiar voice belonging to Kon.

Ichigo turned around to spot his body heading towards him.

"Oi, Kon!" Ichigo spoke out as Kon finally reached him.

"Ichigo, don't worry about your family," Kon spoke to Ichigo's surprise, "I have a feeling that Sasuke is taking care of it."

Ichigo's brows rose up, "how do you know?"

"I just sense it Ichigo," Kon scratched at his nose, "and besides, I ran into him on the way to your house. I'll continue watching them, go end this already," a serious look crossed Kon's face, something that surprised Ichigo since Kon was never this serious, "end this now Ichigo or there will be a lot of deaths in this town."

"Ch," Ichigo started running back as he shook his head, "idiot, you don't think I know that. Watch them for me Kon," he waved before jumping off with his brows furrowed in anger. He knew this whole thing was pointless and he would give Uryu a beating after this was over.

…**Scene Change…**

Surprise was etched on Sasuke's face as he continued to run down the street. He had stopped by the first spiritual energy he felt and saw that huge boy he remembered from class; Sado.

He leapt in the air and landed on the side of a building before running up to reach the roof. He continued his trek; making sure things were ok with the humans he had come to know in this world.

He thought back to that battle he witnessed, it seemed Sado had spiritual powers as well, which made him wonder who else held these powers.

Sasuke stopped as he saw several hollows appear on the street.

'My own kind,' he thought, momentarily distracted until one roared out and the others followed.

Sasuke brought his arms up as lightning formed in his arms. He concentrated more as the lightning took a bladed shape before he ran off towards the hollows.

'I even kill my own kind,' he appeared underneath one, sliced up, moved to the next and slammed the lightning blade into the hollow's mask before one leapt at him from the sides. The lightning blades concentrated into his palm as he jabbed it through the hollow's belly. They each disintegrated, leaving Sasuke to continue his travels.

Several more minutes, he felt something off in the distance. It was coming from the academy as Sasuke hastened his speed. Something about this energy felt familiar…

…**Tatsuki **slowly opened her eyes as she felt a brief pain come from her body. She remembered something, earlier. Her eyes widened, "Inoue!" she looked around and found her friend passed out with a smile on her face. Her orange haired friend was lying down next to her as a sigh of relief escaped her throat.

"But who?" she wondered where that creature was, the one that had attacked them. Someone must have defeated it. She stared at Inoue before something glinted on the ground next to her, it was Inoue's pins. Tatsuki picked them up and placed them into Orihime's hand before standing up. She looked around as another surprise expression appeared on her face. Unconscious students lay everywhere in the yard. It looked as if there was a battle because some even looked injured.

'Just what the hell is going on!?' Tatsuki continued to stare at the surroundings, trying to figure it all out.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw something move in the shadows. She turned her body around before taking a step back. A creature arose from the floor, a creature that Tatsuki had seen before. Its mask was long and broad with the teeth stuck together in a screaming fashion. It scared her as it started to move with its tentacle body swinging its arms all around.

She stopped before staring down at the floor, where Inoue laid. Her fists clenched as she stared at the creature and hardened her will.

Even with her will hardened, the creature's mouth opened wide which caught her by surprise. It screamed, sending not only chills to the girl's spine, but it hurt her ears and sent some force pushing against her.

The note changed in the creature's voice as Tatsuki felt herself become lifted in the air then, thrown hard to the side of the building.

The walls collapsed at the speed she was sent crashing through it. She laid at the center of the destroyed wall for a moment but when she started rising from the hole from the building, the creature seemed stunned; there was no damage to her body.

Tatsuki stared at her hands again as she lifted herself up. She stared at the destruction to her sides. 'I just crashed into the building,' she turned her arms around, "what's wrong with me?"

She didn't feel any pain, maybe a little but that was because of that sound attack. Her eyes rose as she saw a white porcelain substance appear on the forearms and all around her arms, even forming a claw like shape on top of her fingertips. She continued to stare at it before placing a clawed finger on top of the foreign substance, it felt hard and bony but then again, it felt strong. 'What is this?' she asked herself before it slowly disappeared.

She heard the sound again before looking up at the creature. It was preparing another attack as Tatsuki placed her arms up to block the next strike. The noise suddenly stopped as she heard something else.

There was a flash of light and a loud booming noise before she stared ahead of her.

Someone was standing in front of the creature. He was wearing a bluish robe outfit and a hood as she couldn't quite see the figure's face. The creature screeched out before she witnessed its body slowly disintegrating as the figure placed his arm down. The hooded figure glanced at her for a moment before jumping high into the air.

Tatsuki grew shock before running out of the building, "Hey wait!" she yelled out only to see the person already disappearing into the distance.

"What the heck is going on here!?" she questioned before she felt something hit her on the back of her head. Her vision blurred as she fell to the floor with another figure standing behind her…

…**Scene Change…**

Ichigo sliced through another hollow that got in his way. He stared all around him; there were hollows everywhere, in all shapes and sizes. He ran again, pushing through the crowd with his huge zanpakuto. The hollows seemed to be following him as most showed up in this huge field. Another slammed its fist in front of him, forming a crater in the floor. Ichigo dodged, jumped on the hollow's arm and sliced its head off.

He sensed something before turning around and spotting Uryu who was surrounded as well. He ran towards him…

…**Scene Change…**

Rukia cursed at her failed kido attack. Her legs tensed before flipping back to dodge the hollow's strike as she thought of what she would do next. She watched it release its scream again as it faced her, its broad jaws seemed to turn upwards, as if glad before It raised another fist.

She was ready though as it struck. Rukia used her size as an advantage by jumping at the right moment and letting the attack fly under her. She ran up its arms before speaking out again.

"Oh lost soul forgotten in time, how have you suffered," she brought her hand up before pointing it towards its head, "Demon arts (Kido), Hadou number 116, blue bomb rocket!"

The space between her and the hollow was filled with intense blue heat as the attack was released from the palm of her hand.

Rukia landed in the ground, momentarily shaken by the impact as the cloud distorted her view. A huge fist came through the smoke, travelling at high speed as Rukia widened her eyes and braced for the impact.

She closed her eyes and waited for the attack to come. When nothing came she looked up only to stare at the back of a blue laced cloaked outfit belonging to only one person she knew.

"Sasuke?"

The named hollow briefly glanced behind him and nodded before staring at the hollow in front of him. His hand stopped the attack as it still continued to immobilize the hollow's arm. His hand cackled with energy before he pushed up and sliced the giant fist.

The giant hollow wailed as Sasuke prepared to finish it off.

An energy shot past them, it sailed through the air with an orange red like trail behind it before striking the hollow in the mask and shooting through its head.

Rukia and Sasuke turned around to find the friendly face of Urahara who waved at them.

"Funny running into you guy," he laughed as the hollow enemy disintegrated in the air.

Rukia scowled before standing up, "this isn't a joke Urahara."

He waved his hand in a pacifying manner, "I know, I know," he turned around and signaled for them to follow, "come now, there is something you need to see."

Rukia nodded before glancing back at Sasuke. He stood there, staring down at the floor, as if waiting for some sort of command.

"Oh and Sasuke," they turned to Urahara who didn't turn back, "you should come as well, you're friends might want to say goodbye before you leave."

Sasuke nodded before walking pass Rukia who stood there stunned.

"You mean you knew!?" Rukia grew angry as she narrowed her eyes at the man, "why should Sasuke leave, what are you planning."

Kisuke and Sasuke continued moving, ignoring her questions.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Rukia ran ahead of them, stopping them in their track. She then stared at the both of them, confused at what was going on here despite the hollow threat.

"If Sasuke wants to leave," Kisuke stared at Rukia from under his striped hat, "then that is his choice."

"But you know what he is, you can't just let him leave," Rukia argued back.

Kisuke shook his head and pointed back at teenage looking boy who continued to stay silent, "so tell me, Miss Kuchiki, what you want me to do, kill him?"

She was silenced with that question before they started moving passed her, but Kisuke did stop for a moment, "we have to hurry, Ichigo and that quincy might need some help."

It was still silent to her as she nodded and walked with them.

Moments later, they travelled faster to reach the destination. Rukia continued to be distracted as she silently watched the both of them. She couldn't understand why Sasuke would still be leaving and if that meant he would be an enemy but then again, she didn't know how to handle what Sasuke had just done to Tatsuki. All of this was confusing to her, she couldn't think of what it is she was supposed to be doing. It was as if the whole rules and regulation by Soul Society came crashing down on her.

They were led to the end of some stairs heading up to a bridge. The city was filled with people but the people didn't seem to know what was going on. They didn't even phase as the sound of hollow screams filled the air.

"We'll handle the small fry," Kisuke spoke to them as Rukia and Sasuke stared back at him, "you two watch from the bridge, and you might meet some people you know."

"Alright I had had enough of this," Rukia stomped her foot down and stared at the two, "what is going on here?"

"Calm down Kuchiki, you're answers will come in time," Kisuke spoke which didn't help ease Rukia's worries.

"After this, Uruhara, we will talk," Rukia folded her arms and glared at the man who sighed before waving it off.

Sasuke was as silent as ever, his emotions were empty at the moment as he stuck with just watching the scene and helping when he can. "What should I do?" he asked.

Rukia was surprised for a moment at Sasuke for finally speaking.

"You will know when the time comes," Kisuke chuckled as Sasuke quirked his head confused. Rukia rolled her eyes at the man's statement before he waved and disappeared in a blur.

With him gone, Sasuke started heading up the stairs with his hood still down and his stance passive.

"Sasuke stop."

Sasuke paused at his step before turning back to stare at Rukia.

She was glaring at him, her expression more angry than anything else, "tell me why you are doing this? Why are you leaving?"

He shook his head, "I am still searching for something Rukia, something I don't think this world can give me."

"What are you searching for," she leaned forward, her eyes concerned, "is it your memories? Is that why you're going back?"

He closed his eyes; something about this scene seemed familiar to him, something eerie familiar. There was a voice in his head, a girl's voice he had heard from before, but what was it, why did it plague him each day, this feeling of the unknown. If he did get his memories back, will this feeling disappear? He had to know and he had to find it on his own.

"I am glad I have met you Rukia," he smiled at her.

She was surprised at that as she looked through his hood and saw his expression.

"You and Ichigo and the others," he turned around and started moving up again, "the life in this world that I have spent with you was something I enjoyed, but I realized that you out of all people should know," he turned around. Rukia was following him as well, both staring at each other's dark eyes, "we cannot hope to stay this long in the human world," she widened her eyes as he continued, "Urahara told me everything, how long until they will come for you?"

She was speechless before she stared at the floor, her feelings again caught up to her as Sasuke continued to look down on her, his mouth quirked down as they stayed frozen for the moment.

"Rukia?"

They heard a familiar voice before turning to the source on top of the bridge. They spotted Orihime watching them with surprised eyes as Sasuke hid his face underneath the hood of his. They spotted the other friend, Sado, who was equally staring at them in surprise as well.

"Inoue, Sado," Rukia spoke out before walking towards them, "what are you doing here?"

Inoue seemed to smile as Rukia walked towards them, maybe relieved to see a familiar face.

She explained what happened earlier with the battles and the strange man appearing. Rukia grew shocked at the info, that these two had defeated a hollow with some kind of power.

Sasuke listened as well, even remembering the battle he witnessed from Sado. At the end, he had to ask, "is Tatsuki ok?"

Inoue stared at the figure in surprise before she thought about it, "the man Kisuke said she was alright…" she thought for a moment as she remembered a serious look that crossed the man's face when he said it. She looked at the hooded figure, "how do you know Tatsuki?"

He flinched at the question before staying silent again. Orihime turned to Rukia who was staring elsewhere with a sad look on her face.

"They'll find out eventually," Rukia spoke to the hooded figure who paused again.

He sighed before slowly removing his hood that hid away his spirit energy.

Sado and Orihime stared with curious faces before the hood went passed his noise and finally down his back, they both widened their eyes at who it was, the student and friend in their class.

'So that explains it,' Sado thought as he did remember when Sasuke had stopped his punch; he was something similar to Ichigo.

It was what Inoue did that surprised the group. The good natured, pacifist Inoue who now glared at Sasuke before her hand flew in the air…and slapped Sasuke across his cheek.

A pained expression appeared on her face as she blew at her hand as she realized his skin was as hard as steel.

Sasuke wasn't surprised as the others; he looked away with his eyes seemingly empty.

"Inoue?" the other two questioned as she finally got over the throbbing pain in her hand and faced Sasuke once more.

"What did you do to Tatsuki? Why did you attack her?" Inoue looked away with a sad appearance, "we only wanted to help you. Tatsuki was the one who figured out you had no memories but you," she looked at him again with eyes of betrayal, "you hurt Tatsuki, I cannot forgive you for that."

Sasuke closed his eyes and took her angry yells, "it wasn't my intention," he replied in a regretful voice, "I couldn't control myself."

"What do you mean?" Orihime stared at him along with the others.

Rukia, who was leaning on the railing, watched as Sasuke seemed to be struggling. It surprised her again at the actions this hollow was emitting. Never had soul society ever became close to a hollow, or more specifically, an arrancar.

"Tell them Sasuke," Rukia stood up as they stared at her, especially Sasuke, "show them why or what you are."

Sasuke was hesitant at first as he turned to the others, especially Inoue. His obsidian eyes met her sad blue ones before he reached to the front of his outfit. He zipped it down slowly before sliding it down past his chest.

"Y-you're a…"Inoue gasped as she moved back, along with Sado.

Sasuke stood there with his front shirt open, revealing the hole just below his chest. He was one of these creatures they have been seeing these past days, but they couldn't figure it out, why did he look so human.

They couldn't question it further as they all felt the pressure in the air. They glanced towards the fields where they spotted Ichigo and Ishida fighting the hollows. It seemed they paused as well before they stared at the skies, it was tearing open.

Sasuke quickly placed his hood on as Rukia gasped at what she saw next.

A huge masked faced poked out before the arms grabbed at the hole in the air and ripped it open.

"It's a Menos Grande," she whispered as the others stared at her in confusion.

Sasuke widened his eyes at the name before staring back at the creature, "that's a menos?" he questioned as its huge, giant form finally appeared.

"Yes, but, what's one doing here?" Rukia asked as they turned back to the fields and saw how Kisuke and his workers appeared and helped the two get rid of the hollows.

"What is he," Rukia saw Ichigo before she slammed her hands on the railing, "that fool, those two can't possibly stop a Menos!"

Sasuke stared at the creature as he felt his hand tingle. This thing felt strong, and if he was considered a menos, shouldn't he be stronger than this thing.

He saw the portal the Menos came from before he stared at the others sadly, he would help them, one last time.

They watched at the failed attempts of the two before a red light lit the air. They saw the creature charging a sort of beam in its mouth as Rukia practically gasped before yelling out as high as she could.

"Run! Both of you!" she yelled out before jumping on top of the railing.

Sasuke got the signal as he felt himself becoming more energized, he stared at Inoue and Sado one last time as they stared back, especially Inoue as Sasuke nodded sadly.

"Rukia," he appeared behind her and lifted her up as she blushed in surprise, "let's go," an image appeared in his head as he started concentrating his energy.

Rukia stared up at him as he held her bridal style; she felt the energy gathering inside of him before she felt the snap and, they disappeared, leaving Inoue and Sado to stare at what would happen next…

Sasuke and Rukia appeared in the fields, next to Kisuke and the others who were surprised at the sudden appearance.

"Ah, so you are figuring it out," Kisuke asked as Sasuke released Rukia and faced the giant menos.

"You need to handle that Kisuke, Ichigo will die if that attack makes it," Rukia ordered as they watch the attack fully charge.

Kisuke on the other hand, didn't seem worried, "keep watching Kuchiki, you'll be surprised," he glanced at Sasuke again, "and I see you've remembered an old ability Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, truth be told, these hollow attacks have been awaking thoughts of maybe his old hollow life, if that was the case, then he really needed to return to the Hollow world of Hueco Mundo.

The attack was finally released from the Menos' mouth; it sounded like a gong ringing in the air as it fell upon Ichigo.

They watched as Ichigo shielded the attack using the side of his giant blade. It surprised them at how much power Ichigo was releasing at the moment.

"What kind of attack is that?" Sasuke questioned as he and the others had to shield their eyes at the bright light and debris that flew all around them.

"It's a hollow flash or more specifically a _Cero _attack that mostly all Menos could do," Kisuke answered before he smirked_._

They watched as Ichigo threw back the attack and shot it up in the air. It sliced the Menos, leaving an injured scar near the chest up to the left shoulder.

It roared out before staring down at the group of two. Its mouth opened again as another beam started to charge.

Kisuke stared at Sasuke, "you should make your move Sasuke."

The arrancar stared at Kisuke, "but what am I supposed to do?"

Rukia watched as well before she stared at the surprised faces of Ichigo and Uryu. Ichigo blocked the attack once, but she doubted if he could do it again, and she knew Ichigo knew it as well.

Kisuke's eyes became serious, "You think yourself weak Sasuke but I know as much as you, that you are much stronger than you appear."

Rukia glanced at the both of them before staring at Sasuke. It was true; if Sasuke was an arrancar then he should be stronger than that menos, she still couldn't figure out though, why Sasuke seemed so weak.

"Stop doubting yourself arrancar," Kisuke yelled out, no longer was his voice playful but serious like his eyes, "you will die if you are hesitant, and you will never figure out just who you really are if you continue acting this way."

Sasuke tightened his fists before staring at the giant menos. It was injured, he knew it, and with the way the _Cero _beam was slowly fluctuating between the charges, he knew Ichigo had really injured it.

He nodded before staring at Rukia. They stared at each other for a minute before he nodded to her as well, "good bye Rukia," he felt his eyes burn with energy before he disappeared.

Ichigo started to panic with Uryu by his side. He wondered if he could really stop the next attack.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him as Ichigo recognized who it was.

"Sasuke," Ichigo spoke before yelling at him, "Get out of here, that blast will kill you."

Sasuke stared at him before Ichigo noticed something different. It was Sasukes eyes, they looked different.

Before he could comment he heard the voice of Uryu behind him.

"So what are you going to do, Sasuke?"

Uryu questioned as he narrowed his eyes towards the hollow boy.

"I," Sasuke turned to face the creature as he continued to feel his eyes burns, "I will try to save you."

The red beam in the sky glowed brighter as Uryu and Ichigo flinched.

Sasuke stared at the attack as it registered into his mind, he could see it clearly, how the attack worked, how much energy was in the attack. Then he remembered what Uruhara had said to him.

If he really contained so much power then…

Sasuke tightened his fists and threw them to his sides before staring up at the creature, his mouth opened as a long forgotten stored energy filled his body.

Ichigo and Uryu felt the spiritual pressure rising from Sasuke; it was nothing like they've felt before.

'This energy,' Uryu stared at Sasuke, watching as cracks formed from the ground Sasuke stood on, 'it feels as if there is another menos standing right inf front of me.'

The creature's blast fell upon them once more as the group witnessed a cero beam form in front of Sasuke's mouth. They all watched as he fired back and the two beams clashed in the air.

Ichigo and Uryu fell back as they witnessed the red beams of light clash against each other. They felt Sasuke's energy rising as they spotted the small crater forming where Sasuke was standing. This much power that Sasuke had kept bottled up, and it was still rising, they had never felt anything this strong before.

Sasuke released all his energy, the ones he tried to find and the ones he had. Small memories came back to him, small pictures of a dark world and his battles. Maybe he was regaining his memory; maybe he needed to push more. He tightened his grip and pushed harder when suddenly, his red beam, it grew bigger and brighter until the colored changed to a bright blue blast.

The blast cut through the red with ease and covered the giant menos' upper half of the body before it died down.

Sasuke fell to a knee as what was left of the menos slowly disintegrated and the sky was returning to normal.

The giant portal to the other world was slowly closing as Sasuke stood up again. He leapt in the air, towards the giant portal before turning around.

He spotted Ichigo who continued to stare at him in shock before Sasuke smiled sadly.

"Maybe they were right Ichigo," he spoke out loud as he stepped behind him, to the closing portal.

The others reached the two, Rukia and Kisuke. They stared at the portal that was closing in on Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Rukia and Ichigo yelled out as Sasuke shook his head.

He looked down and refused to face them, "I can't be what you guys are, and I can't mask what I really am," he turned around, "good bye and thank you for what you have done for me," he faced the darkness and started walking as the portal slowly closed on him.

"Damn it Sasuke," Ichigo tightened his fist before slamming his sword to the floor, "damn it," he cursed again before they all watched the portal patch up and Sasuke had disappeared.


	12. Humans

Ch 12

**Been swamped lately sorry if it was short.**

* * *

From the eve of the attack comes a startling harsh truth that most couldn't accept. A friend lost and an enemy not quite made, it both worried and hurt those who did know and probably those who did have a part in it.

Now in the academy, students chatted as if nothing had happened. Things progressed and life goes on.

And it was in class that certain people walked in, their lives changed along with their moods as they sat into their regular chairs. Their friends noticed something wrong but they opted to stay quiet and try to continue their day.

Sado, who sat behind Ichigo in the back of the classroom, noticed someone was missing; he slowly leaned forward before speaking, "Ichigo, where's Rukia?"

Ichigo placed his head down on the desk before staring out the window, "I don't know," a sigh escaped his throat before he sat up again, his fists tensed as he thought back to the other day how Sasuke had disappeared into that portal.

"It's Sasuke isn't it," Sado had noticed the look. It was no surprise here that Ichigo would be angry about the decision Sasuke had made. It took him by surprise though that Sasuke was a hollow, or those creatures that have been attacking this town of late, it explained a lot but it didn't lessen the impact Sasuke had made in the school, or more importantly, the friends the hollow had made.

"That damn Sasuke, why did he leave," Ichigo spoke out with frustration as he tried not to think about it, especially that power he had felt, it was way to surreal.

"Who are you guys talking about," Keigo appeared and sat on top of Ichigo's desk before staring at the both of them.

Ichigo's brows furrowed deeper, "that idiot Sasuke, you know, dark haired foreign exchanged student…" He mumbled a bit as Keigo seemed confused.

Sado nodded, "he and Ichigo are not in good terms right now."

"Oh," Keigo nodded before staring up at the ceiling, "umm," he folded his arms and stared at the two, "have you two been making new friends, because I don't remember anyone named Sasuke in the school."

"That's not funny Keigo," Ichigo glared at his friend who stood with his arms up.

"Hey, hey, sorry, I don't know any Sasuke in this school, really."

Ichigo looked back at Sado, they both paused for a moment.

"Hey Mizuiro," Keigo called out to the approaching boy reading a book in hand.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember anyone named Sasuke?" he asked as Mizuiro thought for a moment.

"Well I do know one, but he doesn't go to this school, why?"

They continued to talk as Ichigo and Sado sat their stunned, what did this mean, they wondered.

Through the day, Ichigo had observed along with Sado that no one remembered Sasuke. Ichigo couldn't ask Rukia why this was so since she wasn't in the academy so he had to continue wondering as time went by.

Lunch soon came and Ichigo was still stumped at this problem but in other sides of the academy, they weren't the only ones who had remembered Sasuke…

In the field clearing, sitting underneath a large oak tree, there was one teenage girl who seemed to be distracted from her lunch. She sat there with a dazed look as her friends stared curiously at the behavior.

It was Tatsuki who was distracted in her thoughts, often playing brief memories from yesterday. There were dark blots, small patches that she made out but, she knew it was hiding from her. She remembered something important the other day, something that occurred in the academy from what the school called a 'gas leakage,' accident.

'There's something fishy going on here,' Tatsuki scowled as she had this familiar feeling before, one such feeling when she was in Inoue's apartment some night ago.

She placed a hand to her forehead before sighing out loud, "am I going crazy?" she whispered to herself before she snapped out of it and looked around her.

Her friends were staring at her strangely as she felt herself become embarrassed. She laughed awkwardly before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Sooo,"Honshou Chizura fixed her glasses as a deviant smile appeared on her face, "Miss Arisawa, you seem distracted of late," she slowly inched closer towards a certain orange haired girl who sat quietly eating her strange lunch, "so distracted that I am sure you won't mind me sharing a kiss with sweet…"

She couldn't finish it as a rock flew to her forehead, stunning the girl and knocking her to the floor.

"Leave Orihime alone Chizura," Tatsuki spoke in annoyance whilst rolling her eyes.

The friends laughed at that before one asked, "But seriously Tatsuki, what's got you so distracted?"

Inoue calmly turned to watch her friend Tatsuki who shrugged. She stayed quiet for a moment before closing her eyes and leaning against the tree behind her.

"Nothing much Natsui," She replied as a memory replayed in her head, about a certain boy and that feeling that he arose from her. She felt herself blush before she scowled and turned her head, "damn, thinking about that guy pisses me off."

Her friends were surprised at that statement before they started giggling. Tatsuki twitched before turning to them. She spotted their looks as her blush rose with vigor, "hey, knock it off already, it's nothing," she regretted mentioning anything now.

"Tatsuki met a boy," Chizura rose from the floor, her face gleeful, "how did this happen?"

"No I didn't, that idiot Sasuke just pisses me off," Tatsuki yelled out to the others with her fist out, "geez, I hate him, really, I hate him."

The others stared at each other before scratching their heads while Inoue suddenly stiffened at the name. One spoke, "Sasuke, is he in our class?"

"No, I don't think I have ever heard of a Sasuke in our grade."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes at that, "haha, that's really funny guys," she spoke sarcastically as she turned to face them. It surprised her though at the looks on their faces, they really seemed confused.

"You know, Sasuke, the new foreign exchange student that everyone seems to like?"

No response as Tatsuki started growing angry, "oh come on, how long are you going to keep acting like this? Inoue, help me out here."

It was still silent as Tatsuki turned to face her orange haired friend. Her brows rose as she spotted Inoue silently sitting on the floor with her eyes seemingly downcast.

"Orihime?"

That seemed to snap the girl out of it before she let out a small smile and shook her head, "sorry but," she looked away from her, "I don't know any Sasuke."

"Wha," Tatsuki seemed shocked before her eyes grew soft, "come on Inoue, you out of all people wouldn't have forgotten that idiot," she reached a hand to her shoulder.

Inoue tugged away before standing up, her eyes were hidden behind her bangs as she shouted to her, "no, I have never heard of him!" she turned around before running away.

Tatsuki withdrew her hand before standing up as well, 'what's going on here,' she looked at her friends before staring back at where Inoue had left, 'why does no one remember him,' she placed a hand to her head as images of the boy flashed into her mind, 'maybe, maybe I am going crazy.'

She couldn't figure it out as she shook her head; deathly afraid of her-self, 'no, I'm not crazy,' she started running, "I'm not crazy," she spoke out before she broke off to the academy, determined to find some answers…

Ichigo stood in the school's hallway as he stared at Rukia underneath the shade of the building. He told her what was going on in the school as Rukia seemed to understand.

"We preformed a massive memory wipe and erased everyone's memory on Sasuke."

"A memory wipe," Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "I don't remember you doing any of that."

She didn't look at him as she responded, "well, we did ok. There's nothing else to explain it."

Ichigo may not know much about how these things work, but he knew enough to tell that Rukia was hiding something. Sasuke disappears and suddenly his whole life in this world was forgotten, that must be some memory wipe but then again, how did they do it, especially in such a massive scale.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked again as Rukia nodded. For now, he would have to accept that her words were true.

They heard a stomping noise from the other end of the hallway before they both turned to look. Ichigo appeared surprised at who it was.

The girl turned around before spotting him, and it seemed like he was the person she needed to see, "Ichigo," she spoke before running up to the boy again.

The orange haired boy raised a hand in greeting, "Tatsuki, what's the matter?"

She stood in front of him; her eyes were in distress, "please tell me you know Sasuke."

Ichigo's brow shot up in shock before he calmed his appearance. It seemed Tatsuki had remembered Sasuke, but if she had her memories wiped, how did she remember him?

He stared down at Rukia who shook her head.

"Sorry," Rukia spoke as she turned around and started walking away, "I don't know a Sasuke."

"Rukia?" Ichigo whispered in surprise again as Rukia glanced at him, her eyes telling all.

Ichigo grew pissed, he knew he couldn't tell Tatsuki and he already knew what Rukia told him. Things like these, it is better they didn't know much.

Ichigo shook his head, "I'm sorry Tatsuki, I don't know a Sasuke."

The dark haired girl gritted her teeth, "you're lying, you do know him."

Ichigo remained quiet as she grew even angrier.

"There's something going on here, I know it," she turned around and clenched her fist, "something is going on here and no one remembers a damn thing," she glanced at him again as he remained quiet and stared elsewhere with a look on his face. She lifted up her fist, "or no one trusts me enough to say."

Ichigo flinched at that statement.

Tatsuki started stomping off in anger once more, "fine, I know the truth, whether anyone tells me or not, but I know, I'm not crazy," she spoke darkly before running away.

Ichigo sighed in sadness before following after Rukia. They both walked along in silence, both miserable and angry as well at the betrayal and yet, they knew they couldn't tell the others like Tatsuki. The little they know the better…

Tatsuki ran back towards the gym where the accident took place. She stared at the taped window glasses and the construction on the destroyed wall. It seemed the workers were taking a break since no one was on sight, so she decided to do some searching.

She walked along the damaged building as images replayed in her mind. She grew frustrated that no one seems to remember anything. She raised her hand again before clenching and forming a fist, "I'm not making this up, he is real," she closed her eyes as she gritted her teeth. Her fist tightened harder, harder before she slammed it against the building wall.

She wanted to feel the pain of her frustration, to try to tell herself this was all stupid. She opened her eyes as she felt nothing before staring at her hand.

Her eyes widened at the damage. A white substance stretched from her arm to her hand as it broke through the cement wall. She took it out once more as her eyes scanned the alien substance.

'This again, what is this?' she saw the white claws that formed from the substance in her hands before she looked around, 'I had better get out of here,' she started running off…

She didn't notice the two shadows on top of the building. One, a muscular tan bearded man wearing glasses stood next to the other that wore a green striped hat.

The big man spoke, "what do you think Kisuke, what should we do about this?"

Kisuke continued to stare down the building while staring at the damage. His eyes seemed to be pondering many things before he sighed and turned around, "it seems Sasuke has left her with a gift like how Ichigo had given Sado and Orihime, but I wonder," he rubbed at his chin, "no, this has never happened before and it's too early to know if this is a good thing," he turned to the big man again, "she is an unknown at this state Tessai, further info is needed."

The big man Tessai nodded as Kisuke stared up in the sky, "I wonder how long will it take Rukia to realize that those from Soul Society has finally arrived?" he scratched at his head as he stared down again, his mind still in thought, 'and I wonder if you will lend us your strength when it's needed…Sasuke?'

…**Hueco Mundo…**

His hood was down, revealing his dark raven hair and the piece of his hollowed crown on top of his head. His chest zipper was low enough to let the others realized that he was one of them by the hole slightly below his chest.

And as he stood out in the vast desert, staring at the huge building far off in the distance, he couldn't help but let out a brief shiver, 'maybe my answers are in there?' he asked himself before he heard a noise behind him.

He quickly pulled up his hood and leapt to the side as a huge worm like creature came crashing down on the sand under him. His hand cackled with lightning as he wondered who had just attacked him.


End file.
